A Watchful Eye
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Captain Swan AU: When Hook makes his way back to Storybrooke after being locked up in New York City, Emma needs to make sure he can't harm anyone in her family, especially the new extensions on the twisted family tree. Unbeknownst to her, she would soon discover a whole new outlook on the captain as he manages to start breaking through the thick walls she's built up around her.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of sheriffing, Emma opened the door to a dark apartment. No one was home. She was expecting it. David and Mary Margaret were having a night out and Neal had taken Henry to the stables. She flicked on the light switch as she removed her red leather jacket.

Sighing, she hung it on the coat hook immediately freezing after doing so. Emma had a sudden feeling that she was not alone. Aware that her gun was still strapped to her left hip, she moved her hand to it as inconspicuously as possible. There was someone on the stairs. She knew it.

Emma took a breath, closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around the gun. Whipping the gun out of her holster, she turned a split second later, pointing the barrel at the stranger on the stairs.

"Now, love, is that really necessary?" Hook was sitting on the stairs running his fingers along the curve of his hook, eyeing Emma with that sultry look he always has.

Emma, temporarily speechless, lowered the gun and stared at the pirate.

"How the hell did you get here?" she asked. The last time Emma saw Hook, she was tying him to a radiator in New York City.

"Oh, it was quite the adventure, my dear Emma," Hook replied as he got up and started walking down the remaining stairs. "But I'm sure you'd find the details a bore. What I want to know is why you left me and stole my ship."

Emma, breaking eye contact, holstered her weapon and walked over to the kitchen sink. She didn't know what to say. Quickly, she walked over to the stove, grabbed the teapot and moved to the sink. Emma began filling it with water still avoiding Hook's gaze.

"What are you doing?" Hook inquired.

"I'm making some hot cocoa," Emma replied, relived in the brief chance of subject. "Do you want some?"

"What the hell is that?"

Emma looked up and smiled slightly. "It's good. Trust me." When the teapot was full she turned around to the stove, placed the pot on the burner and turned on the heat. She could feel Hook's eyes following every move that she made, but she was determined to avoid his gaze. She didn't want to have to explain everything to him. She was still trying to accept it all herself.

Moving to the pantry, Emma took her time retrieving the cocoa mix. She was finding any excuse to avoid having a discussion with Hook. After lingering as long as she could in the pantry, Emma placed the mix on the counter and looked at him. He was slightly distracted by Henry's iPod that was lying on the breakfast bar.

Thankful that she didn't meet Hook's eyes and that he wasn't asking questions, Emma reached for some mugs. As she set them down, the teapot began to whistle. She proceeded to make the cocoa, topping it with her specialty whipped cream and cinnamon, and passed a mug across the counter to Hook.

"Be careful," she said gently. "It's hot. You might want to let it cool down a couple minutes." Hook looked down at the substance in front of him, raising his eyebrow in pleasure at the scent wafting the air around him. Smiling slightly, he turns his focus back to Emma.

"Swan," he said forcefully. "Why did you leave me and steal my ship? Why do you want that crocodile alive?" Emma froze. She didn't know what to say. He wouldn't understand.

"It's complicated," she sputtered. "You wouldn't understand." As she moved to put away the cocoa mix, Hook grabbed her arm.

"Not good enough, darling. Tell me why you robbed me of my vengeance!" Emma eyed Hook's hand that was grasping her wrist preventing her from moving, then shot him a dangerous look. Hook let go immediately, realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Emma." He paused and looked at Emma whose eyes were still spewing daggers. Looking down, Hook grasped his mug's handle and raised the strange concoction to his lips. Taking in its delectable scent, he drank. Emma watched as a smile cracked on Hook's face showing his approval.

"Good, isn't it?"

"You do know how to work some magic," Hook replied taking another sip. Emma, taking advantage of Hook's occupation, hastily grabbed the cocoa mix and put it away in the pantry. As she walked back, she saw Hook looking at her with a soft expression that only few have ever seen him make. "You're not going to tell me anything, are you love?"

"No," Emma stated bluntly. "I'm sure you will find out eventually, but now is not the time." She took a large gulp of cocoa thinking to herself that she needed to keep her family safe while they all adjusted to the new branches of their family tree. And that meant keeping Hook from continuing his quest to avenge Milah. How she was going to do that, she didn't know. All she knew is that she couldn't let Hook out of her sight.

After emptying the contents of his mug, Hook stood up and started making his way towards the door.

"Well, my dear Emma, if you're not going to tell me anything, will you take me to my ship?"

"No." She couldn't take him there. But what was she supposed to do with him? The only option she could think of was locking him up at the station. She'd have to trick him into getting there.

"Why not?" Hook asked getting more irritated by the second.

Emma had to think quickly. "Well, I thought instead of taking you there, I'd show you around Storybrooke." Where was she going with this? "After all, you're going to be here for a while. Might as well see where everything is."

Hook gave her a puzzling look. He could tell something was up, but didn't know what. He would just have to play along to find out. "Alright, lass," he said. "Lead the way."

Hook opened the door and gestured to Emma. Rolling her eyes slightly at his move to act like a gentleman, she placed the two empty mugs in the sink and walked towards the pirate. She paused only to grab her jacket and her keys. "Follow me," she said and they walked out closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma led the way outside, Hook following closely behind. It was a fairly cool night. They turned the corner and started down Main Street, the wind biting at their faces. Emma had no idea where she was going to take Hook nor how she was going to lure him to the sheriff's station, let alone the jail cell.

"Where are we off to, love?" Hook asked.

"Granny's," Emma replied. She led the way to the diner thinking to herself that this would be able to buy her some time in figuring out what to do next. She could enlist help from Ruby as well.

They approached the front gate and walked up the steps to the door. Emma opened the door and gestured Hook inside. The diner was fairly empty with the exception of a small group sitting in the back corner. Ruby was behind counter drying off a glass when she looked up to see Emma and Hook wandering in.

Seeing the look of shock on Ruby's face at the sight of Hook, Emma gave her an awkward smile. "Look who showed up tonight," Emma stated as she closed the door behind her.

"What can I get for you guys," Ruby asked still looking at Hook with confusion.

"How about a couple burgers and some beer?" Emma replied taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat hook.

Ruby gave a half smile. "Coming right up." She stared at Emma for a second before walking back into the kitchen to place the order. "Help yourself to the beer," she called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Emma meandered behind the bar and grabbed two pint glasses. Hook slid onto the bar stool opposite her and watched Emma fill the first glass under the tap. Passing it over to Hook, Emma felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text message from Ruby.

_"How the hell did he get back to Storybrooke?"_ Ruby asked.

_"No idea,"_ Emma typed back. _"But I need your help. I can't have him chasing after Gold. I need to get him locked up at the station. Any ideas?"_

Emma looked over and saw Ruby peering out from the kitchen. Ruby eyed her to come back by her so they could talk. Emma gave a slight nod to acknowledge Ruby and looked over at Hook. "I'm going to see if Ruby needs help in the kitchen. I'll be right back." Emma started to walk away, but paused halfway into her first step. Twisting back around, she glanced back at Hook. "I'll be watching you," she warned.

"I would expect nothing less, my darling," Hook smirked, giving a slight wink to Emma. Rolling her eyes, Emma strode over to the kitchen window feeling Hook's eyes following her as she did.

"What is going on?" Ruby whispered. "How is he here? I thought you locked him up in New York."

"I did," Emma stated. "I have no idea how he got back. But I can't worry about that right now. I need to lock him up so he can't get to Gold."

"You really care what happens to him?" Ruby inquired.

"If you'd asked me that question a week ago, I would've said no. But he's Henry's grandfather and that makes him my family now."

Ruby nodded. She turned and grabbed the two plates holding Emma and Hook's burgers and placed them in front of Emma. "I'll call David and Snow. I'm sure they'll be able to help us."

"Ok," Emma sighed taking the plates. "I'll keep Hook occupied here until we can formulate a plan." She wandered back by Hook, plopped the burgers on the counter and sat in the seat next to him.

Hook stared curiously at the strange substance in front of him. "What is this?" he asked raising his eyebrow as he inspected the sandwich.

Emma gave a slight chuckle at the sight of the pirate so enthralled at his food. "It's called a cheeseburger." She reached across the counter for the ketchup and mustard. "Put these on it and I promise it will be delicious."

"Alright, lass. You were quite right about that concoction earlier." Hook gave Emma a flirtatious, little wink. He followed her lead, taking the warm bun off the top and squeezed the condiments onto the steaming slab of meat and cheese. Replacing the bun, Hook lifted the burger to his lips and, giving a short sniff of its aroma, took a bite. Emma watched him out of the corner of her eye as he did so and saw that devilishly charming smile form as he experienced the decadent taste.

"Well?" Emma asked after she took a bite of her own burger. "Did I pick another winner?"

"Aye," Hook mumbled in between bites. Emma smiled to herself and continued to eat her burger.

_At least this is keeping him occupied for a few minutes_, Emma thought. She had no idea what she was going to do next, but had a feeling that Ruby would let her know of any plan she, David and Mary Margaret were able to form.

At that moment, as though she had read Emma's mind, Ruby walked back behind the bar and gave Emma a knowing look. She nonchalantly took her phone out of her pocket, placed it on the counter and tapped the screen a bit more forceful than usual while staring at Emma hoping they were on the same wavelength. Emma stared back and a moment later, her phone began vibrating.

Ruby gave her a slight nod and Emma looked down to see who was calling. It was David. This was it. Whatever the plan was, David was about to initiate it. Emma slid her finger across the screen to answer her father's call.

"Emma Swan," she recited, noticing Hook looking over in her direction with interest. Thinking that Hook might be able to hear what David was saying, she prayed he wouldn't reveal their plot to get Hook to the sheriff station.

"Emma, it's David," he informed her. "Are you at the loft?"

"No," she sighed with relief at the noncommittal question. "I'm at Granny's having some dinner with Hook. He's back in Storybrooke." Emma knew David was already aware of this, but Hook didn't.

"Ah I see," David replied. Hook had gone back to eating, but Emma knew he was still listening. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Emma had no idea where this was heading, but she had to trust that David knew what he was doing.

"I left my wallet at the station. Could you bring it to me?"

"Uh, sure." Emma was so confused, but she had no other choice but to play along. "Where are you at?"

"The Rabbit Hole," David replied. "I'll meet you outside _the back door_."

"You'll meet me outside the back door?" Emma looked at Ruby for assurance at David's emphasis on the location. Ruby widened her eyes and smiled giving her approval that this was indeed part of their scheme.

"Ok, David. I'll be there soon." Emma hung up the phone and turned to Hook. "You almost finished?"

"I think so," Hook responded pushing his plate towards Ruby and taking one last sip of his beer. "Where are we off to next in this fine village, love?"

Getting up off the bar stool, Emma slipped back on her jacket. "Actually I have to stop by the station and pick up something quick. It shouldn't take long."

Hook looked down as he scratched his head. He knew there was something still off about this little tour of this Storybrooke place, but he just couldn't place a finger on what it was. As he stood up, Hook watched Emma pull her hair out from underneath her jacket and toss it behind her. Wherever they were off to and whatever was really going on, it couldn't be all bad because he'd be in her company. He'd just have to make sure to keep a watchful eye on her, especially after that stint she pulled on the beanstalk.

"Let's go," Emma insisted. "Thanks for the burgers, Ruby!"

"Anytime," Ruby called back.

Hook walked to the door Emma was holding open for him. "After you, lass," he gestured. Emma looked at him for a moment, turned, and walked back out into the brisk night air. Hook copied Emma's footsteps closing the door to Granny's behind him and followed Emma back down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to have to drive over there," Emma stated as they turned the corner back to her loft. "I'm not walking that way in this cold."

"Whatever you say, love," Hook responded. They marched up to Emma's yellow bug. Withdrawing the keys from her pocket, Emma unlocked the driver's side door. Before she climbed in the car, she looked over and saw Hook standing at the front of it looking lost.

"You ok over there, Captain?" Emma smirked.

"Uh, yeah," Hook mumbled inspecting the golden contraption in front of him. Emma, laughing to herself at the sight of the pirate, walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Considering the last time he came in contact with a car it was literal contact, she didn't blame him for being a bit weary.

"Get in." Emma gestured to the seat. Hook walked cautiously over to the door Emma was holding open and climbed in. Emma shut the door and got into the driver's seat. "Put your seatbelt on."

"My what?" Hook questioned.

"Here." Emma reached across Hook, grabbed the belt behind him, and pulled it across his chest latching it, Hook watching every move she made. "There. It'll protect you in case we crash."

"Does that happen often?" Hook asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Emma let out a small chuckle. "No, it doesn't so you can relax." She turned on the car and proceeded to drive to the sheriff's station. They rode in silence, Hook gazing upon the town he had sort of learned his way around on his first visit. Emma made nervous glances at the back of Hook's head the entire time. The drive to the station was entirely too short and Emma still had no idea what was going to happen when they pulled up.

She put the car in park and unbuckled her's and Hook's seat belts. "Come on," she said, "It might take me a couple minutes to find what I need." Emma opened her door, walked over to the passenger side and opened Hook's. He climbed out, giving Emma his signature sexy smile that he knew she had a hard time resisting.

"Lead the way, love." Emma rolled her eyes, walked up to the door, and unlocked it. She tried her best to poke her head in to see if Snow and David were in sight. The entryway was quiet so Emma walked in, Hook following closely behind.

Flipping on the lights as they walked in, Emma saw no sign of her parents. Then, as if out of no where, loud footsteps filled the room. Emma and Hook jumped at the sound as David and Snow ran into the hold area aiming their respective weapons at Hook.

"Don't move, pirate!" David yelled. Hook looked in shock as he faced David's sword and Snow's arrow. Then, after processing the situation, he turned to Emma, fury boiling on his face.

"What is this?" Hook spat at Emma. "Are you really doing this to me again?" Emma looked down at the floor. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"I-," Emma mumbled. "I-"

"Emma," Hook spoke softly. "Look at me, Emma." She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Do you still not trust me?" Hook's eyes bared signs of sadness along with frustration.

"I-I'm sorry," Emma stammered, her eyes glistening at the sight of his . "I can't take the risk of you going after Gold again." She gave Hook a sad smile hoping that he could see the guilt fo what she was doing.

"Come on, Hook," Charming commanded advancing on the pirate. "Get in the cell." Hook had no choice but to obey. He turned on his heel and marched into the cell, David and Snow following behind, weapons still pointed at him.

"Hand over the sword," Snow demanded. Hook sneered and unbelted his sword handing it to David. "The hook too."

Smirking with hate at having to give up his most treasured possession, Hook stared at Emma with disbelief at the situation as he unscrewed his hook and threw it at David's feet.

Snow lowered her bow and arrow, turned to her daughter and wrapped her arm around Emma. "Come on, Emma," Snow said. "Let's go home." Emma nodded, took one last look at Hook, and walked out with her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

The plunking of raindrops on the roof woke Emma the next day. She gazed out the window on the other side of the room. It was a grey, dreary day that looked colder than the last and it reflected what Emma felt on the inside.

Sighing, she rolled over to look at the clock. It was almost lunchtime, which meant Henry was at school and David and Snow were out and about patrolling the town. This was a relief. Emma didn't want to talk to anyone. She hadn't slept well because the guilt of locking up Hook once again was eating away at her. _It was for my family. I did it to protect my family_, Emma kept telling herself. But no matter how many times she told herself, it didn't make her feel any better.

Just as she was shutting her eyes, Emma heard the clinking of dishes coming from downstairs. Apparently someone was home. Then the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs to her room came. Emma felt their owner sit down on the edge of her bed and the scent of her mother's sweet perfume tickled her nose. Snow placed a gentle hand on her daughter's back.

"Emma," Snow whispered, "Are you awake?" Emma contemplated feigning sleep so she wouldn't be disturbed, but she knew she couldn't fake it forever.

"Yeah," Emma said turning over to face her mom. Snow brushed her hand along her daughter's cheek and gave a small smile which Emma returned weakly. More footsteps came as David entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Are you ok, Emma?" David asked. He could tell something was wrong with his little girl and he didn't like it.

"I'm fine," Emma insisted. She sat up and allowed David to place the tray of food in her lap even though she had no appetite. "Why aren't you at the station?"

"Don't worry. We have Leroy and the dwarves guarding Hook," David said. David looked at his daughter as she nodded in acknowledgement of his response. As Emma looked down and picked up a piece of toast, David gazed at Snow. They both knew there was something wrong with their child and desperately wanted to help her. They sat in silence as Emma nibbled on her breakfast.

The rain outside was falling harder now; a storm was brewing. After a few minutes, Snow couldn't take the silence anymore and broke in. "You did the right thing, you know," she uttered to Emma. "Whether we like it or not, Rumplestiltskin is our family now and we protect our family."

Emma felt tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes. Not wanting her parents to see, she hastily pushed aside the breakfast and got out of bed. This was not a topic she wished to discuss. "I'm going to take a shower." Emma grabbed her towel and started walking to the bathroom.

"Emma, wait," Snow cut in. Emma stopped in her tracks and stood there with her back to her parents. "Come here and talk to us. Please." The pleading in her mother's voice pierced her, so Emma turned around and walked a couple paces back. She remained standing until David came over and slid his arm around his daughter's shoulders, leading her to the bed.

"Sit down, Emma," David requested. Emma plopped down next to her mother, David taking the spot on her other side. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine," Emma insisted quickly. Snow reached over and grabbed Emma's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You don't need to have your walls up around us, Emma," Snow assured. "You're our daughter and we love you and you can talk to us about anything." She gave Emma a soft smile.

Emma sighed. Her mother was right. She couldn't keep her walls up around them for forever. "Alright," she confessed. "I feel... guilty about betraying Hook again."

"Again?" David interjected.

"Yeah," Emma continued. "Not only did I leave him in New York, when I went up the beanstalk with him to get the compass, I left him at the top with Anton so we could have a head start on getting home. I couldn't risk being wrong about trusting him."

"Did you ever trust him?" Snow asked with a tone of warning in her voice. Emma looked down at the floor, clearly showcasing her guilt for her parents to see. "Emma! He's a pirate!"

"You can't trust him," David insisted. "They're only out for themselves."

"I know," Emma agreed, "which is why I have now screwed him over twice. But every time I have, there's something that's telling me I am wrong. And I don't know why."

Snow looked curiously at her daughter. There was something different about the way she was acting. It was a side of Emma that Snow hadn't seen for a long time. Not since some of her first weeks in Storybrooke. She looked over at David who was lightly rubbing their little girl's back. "David, shouldn't you go check on the dwarves?" Snow asked pointedly.

David looked at his wife and saw the signal for him to depart so she could have that mother-daughter chat. "Yeah, they could probably use a break," David agreed. "Don't worry about stopping by the station, Emma. I'll take care of everything." He wrapped his arms around Emma and gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

After being released from his grip, Emma looked up at her father and gave a loving smile. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered. David beamed at her. It was the first time his little girl had ever called him that. "I love you," she added as he stood up.

"I love you too, Emma." He gave her one more quick kiss on the top of her head and made his way downstairs, not able to keep the smile off his face.

Emma turned to her mother who was grinning from the exchange that had just taken place between her husband and her daughter. "Why did you make David leave?" Emma asked. Snow's joy faded in disappointment at not receiving a similar gesture.

"I didn't make him leave," Snow defended. Emma raised her eyebrows in retaliation to which Snow responded with a defeated sigh. "I wanted to talk to you. Just you and me. I know there's something else going on with you in regards to Hook. And I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing going on with-"

"Emma, I've seen you. I've watched you when you're around him; when you talk about him. I haven't seen you act this way since you were around Graham." Snow waited for her daughter to respond, but instead she just looked outside at the rain. Bringing up the old sheriff was always a delicate subject with Emma. She was just going to have to ask the blunt question. "Do you have feelings for Hook?"

"No!" Emma retaliated almost too quickly looking back at her mother.

"Emma..." Snow looked at her. "I wish you would talk to me like you used to."

"Well, I didn't know you were my mother then." Glancing at her Snow's desperate face, Emma sighed. "Fine. There's something about him that... I don't know. He looks at me and he knows things without me having to tell him."

"Like what?" Snow asked curiously.

"Like about my past. When we were climbing the beanstalk, he knew that I was abandoned as a child. I didn't say anything to him about it or give any hints, but somehow he knew."

"Well that could be because he found out we sent you through the wardrobe."

"I don't know. But it wasn't just that..." Emma paused.

"What is it?" Snow insisted.

"He has a tattoo of someone's name on his arm and I asked him about it. She was someone he loved long ago and I just had this gut feeling that she was the reason for him seeking revenge on Gold."

"What does that have anything to do with you?"

"Well, when I asked if that was the reason, he saw right through me and I admitted to him how I had been in love once. I've never spoken about that to anyone. Not even you. It's not something I want to relive, even if I am over it, but I admitted it to him and it made me see that there is something more to him than just being a regular, scheming pirate."

"But he's still a pirate," Snow warned. "You can't trust them. They're always going to side with the people who will get them what they want."

Emma nodded, acknowledging her mother's caution, but the guilt was still eating at her insides. She couldn't ignore her gut feeling there was something more to Hook than cunning pirate everyone saw. "I'm going to go take a shower now," Emma said after sitting in silence with Snow for a few moments.

"Alright," Snow replied. "Thank you for talking to me, Emma. I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you too, Mom." She reached forward and gave Snow a tight hug. Then, grabbing her towel, she headed off to the bathroom leaving Snow on her bed. A tear rolled down Snow's cheek as Emma closed the bathroom door behind her. She had been waiting to hear those five words for 28 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking the advice of her parents from a couple days prior, Emma let David take over the sheriff station's so she could spend some quality time with her son and clear her head. She sat peacefully on the couch with a sandwich and a book enjoying the time alone while David and Snow were out and Henry was at school.

It was a sunny day outside, but Emma was perfectly content with staying indoors. She still had not fully come to terms with locking up Hook once again, but knew she didn't have another choice and was grateful to her parents for taking over at the station while she sorted through her feelings.

Emma adjusted herself on the couch, letting her head sink deeper into the pillow, and she felt her eyelids start to droop and her mind started to wander.

She was back on the beanstalk. She could feel the roughness of its twines cutting into her skin as she climbed higher and higher. The leather-clad pirate paused slightly above, waiting for her to catch up. The vine she was holding on to started to give way and she felt herself falling backwards. A cold hardness wrapped around her wrist and she looked up to see his hook keeping her from falling. He hoisted her up so she was level with him and gazed at her with a charming smile on his face, not one you would expect from a pirate. Her body began to lean in closer to his as she started losing herself in the deep blue eyes...

_RAP RAP RAP!_

Emma's eyes burst open, the light from outside flooding them in pain. _What the hell was that?_ she thought to herself. The pounding came once again and Emma realized there was someone at the door. She clamored up off the couch and sauntered over to the door. "Apparently I can't take a decent nap around here," she muttered approaching the door. Opening it, her grouchiness at being jerked away did not improve when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Gold stated.

"What do you want?"

"May I come in? I have something I'd like to discuss."

Emma widened her eyes in frustration and stepped aside allowing him into the loft. She shut the door and turned back towards him. "What can I do for you, Gold," Emma asked crossing her arms.

Gold turned around and looked Emma. "I want to start by thanking you for helping me find my son. I know it must've been just as shocking for you to find out who he really was."

"That's an understatement," Emma mumbled. "But you're welcome. I'm sorry it wasn't quite the reunion you had hoped for."

Gold chuckled. "Indeed. I was not expecting to gain a grandson on top of a son that day." Emma saw his eyes wander over to a photo of her and Henry sitting on the console table by the door.

"Is that all?" Emma sighed.

"Not quite," Gold replied. He paused for a moment, clearly trying to find the right words to string together. "I also wanted to thank you for protecting me."

Emma's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Protecting you?"

"From Hook," Gold went on. "If you hadn't been there when he stabbed me, well, I would most certainly would not be here talking with you now."

"You're welcome. Like I said, you're family now. And I protect my family." Emma hesitated for a moment. "Speaking of which, you should probably know something."

"And what's that, Miss Swan?"

"Hook is back in Storybrooke," she revealed. "I don't know how, but he's back."

"Where?" Gold demanded.

"I have him locked up at the station." Gold started to hobble back towards the door, but Emma stepped in front of him. "Before you decide to go charging after him, which, by the way, don't think you're getting anywhere near him-"

"And why is that, dearie?" Gold seethed through his teeth. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Is someone sweet on the dear captain?"

"What? No, Gold, are you insane?"

"I can read between the lines, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "There's something I need to know before I let you out of here. Why did you take Hook's hand?"

Gold gave an evil smile. "That's not something I care to discuss with you."

"Well, too bad because you're going to tell me."

"Really, dearie?" Gold cackled. Emma stared at him determinedly. "Fine then. Shall we take a seat?"

"I'm fine right here, thanks."

"Alright then." Gold sighed. "A long time ago, I was married to Baelfire's mother. One night, I came home to see my little boy sitting alone at the table. So I took him to find his mother. And where did we find her? Well, she was sitting in the pub with that good-for-nothing pirate. He ended up taking her from me and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Emma's mouth was slightly open in shock. "Milah," she whispered.

"What was that, dearie?"

"Milah," Emma spoke louder. "You were married to Milah?"

"Indeed I was," Gold confirmed. "And years after he took her, I found him. And I took his hand in exchange for my wife."

"And you killed her in addition to chopping off his hand." Emma was in disbelief. "You killed your own wife?"

"Well it seems to me that you, once again, know more than you are letting on, Miss Swan. How?"

"I-well-" Emma stuttered. She did not want to talk about how she knew.

"It seems like you and the captain have discussed quite a lot, haven't you?" Gold said coyly.

Emma shot daggers in Gold's direction. "What I have or haven't talked about with Hook is none of your business. In fact, I think we're done here." Gold started walking to the door. "But let me warn you first. Don't even think about going anywhere near Hook. I will not have a murder happen in this town."

"Then let me caution you, dearie. You'd best keep your pirate out of my sight if you know what's good for him." Gold strutted past Emma, opened the door and left leaving her to ponder all the new information she had just acquired.

Emma walked back over to the couch, picked up her plate leftover from her sandwich and brought it back to the kitchen. She wondered how many other people knew about the connection between Hook and Gold. Not many she gathered, if, in fact, any. Emma now understood why Hook was so reluctant to talk about Milah all those months ago when they were up on the beanstalk. If she didn't already sympathized with the pirate, she certainly did now.

Putting her hands over her face, Emma let out a sigh of frustration. _Damn it. Just pull yourself together, Emma_, she thought to herself. _What does this change? So what if he's got a legitimate reason for wanting revenge? You need to protect your family._ Emma lowered her hands and looked at the clock. It was almost time for Henry's bus to drop him off. Glad for the distraction, Emma grabbed her jacket and headed out to meet her son, leaving her thoughts behind her to be sorted through later.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked over at her son who was passed out on the couch after the eventful day thus far. Emma had taken Henry out to lunch that afternoon after spending the morning at the park where he showed her some of the swordplay his father and grandfather had been teaching him. He had grown so much lately and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she remembered the little boy who came knocking at her door and changed her life forever.

Just then, another knock came. Emma wandered over and opened the door to find Neal. "Hey," Emma said with slight surprise.

"Hey," Neal replied. "Is Henry ready to go?"

"Damn it, I forgot you were taking him this afternoon. He's asleep. Guess I wore him out this morning."

"I can wait if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Emma stepped aside to welcome Neal in. "He was showing me all the stuff you and David have been teaching him. He's getting really good! I feel like I'm the only one in the family who can't use a sword now."

"Well you're free to join us any time you want," Neal laughed as he hung up his coat and scarf.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emma asked. "I was just about to make myself some cocoa if you want some."

Neal contemplated for a moment. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Emma walked into the kitchen and began filling up the teapot as Neal sat down opposite her at the counter.

"So how did you get so good with swords anyway?"

"Well you remember how I said this world wasn't my first stop?" Emma nodded in acknowledgement. "That's where I learned. In another world."

Emma leaned down on the counter. "And was Hook in this other world?" she questioned.

Neal sighed. "Yes. And I'm sure you can guess what this other land was."

"Neverland," Emma whispered. "I guess that explains how you look like you're thirty when you're really not." She furrowed her brow at the fact that she had relations with a two-hundred-year-old guy when she was eighteen. Neal chuckled at the look on her face.

"Can't say that I blame you for having that look on your face." There was a moment of silence between them. "I'm sorry I never told you, Emma."

She smiled. "It's ok. I get it." The teapot started whistling. Emma made up her cocoa, adding an extra dash of cinnamon than usual. She walked over and sat down at the table, Neal following in her footsteps.

"So tell me about Neverland. How did you get there?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, you've read my story in Henry's book right?" Emma nodded as she sipped her cocoa. "Then you know about how I got a bean from the Blue Fairy and wanted to take my father to a land without magic. This land. And instead of coming with me, he let me go and I went through the portal alone." Emma could see the hurt from so long ago still shining on Neal's face.

"When I was in the portal, I had no way of knowing where I was going. It was like getting sucked through a vortex. I just had to trust that I was going to this land the Blue Fairy had told me about. When I came out of the portal, I was in the middle of a forest, except it wasn't like any forest you would see here. It was almost unnaturally green and had all sorts of plants that I'd never seen before. Anyways, I just got up and started walking and as I made my way through the forest, I was ambushed by a bunch of boys."

Neal then proceeded to tell Emma a first-hand account of the story about a band of lost boys and a devious pirate she had only ever read about as a child. As she drained her mug, Emma couldn't help but wish she had mixed something stronger in with her drink to help absorb the information she was being given. Not only had she mothered the child of someone who was a couple hundred years old, he was also a Lost Boy.

"So when did you decide to leave Neverland?" Emma asked after Neal had finished a twisted version of the classic tale.

"It wasn't too long after Wendy, John, and Michael left Neverland." Neal paused. "Well, not long considering I had already been there for many years. Hook had left Neverland for good. No one knew why, but he was gone. After he left, I started thinking of leaving too. As much as I loved being in Neverland and the brotherhood I had formed with the Lost Boys, the thought that I was still in a land where my father could find me loomed in the back of my mind.

"So I started searching for a way to open a portal. If Hook had done it, then I could do it too. It took me a while, but I ended up going to the fairies who provided me with another magic bean. I said my goodbyes to Peter and the rest of the boys and came to this land. I ended up not too far from Storybrooke, actually, in 1990. You basically know the rest from there."

Emma sighed. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to rinse out her mug. Neal remained seated at the table, but watched her as she did so. "I can't keep Hook locked up forever, you know," Emma said after a couple minutes' silence. "He deserves to know why I'm protecting your father."

"Emma," Neal said standing up. "Do you really think he'll care about your reasons? He's a pirate, and a ruthless one at that. He doesn't care about family and I do not want him hurting mine even if it is my father he's after."

"He will care," Emma insisted, "and I have a feeling that after he knows the truth he might rethink his vengeance on Gold."

Neal looked at Emma closely. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No, of course not," she rambled out, quick to avoid his eyes.

"I know when you're lying, you know."

Emma looked at Neal. "Yes, I know something," she admitted. "But it's not my place to tell. If you want to know, you should go talk to your father."

Neal opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but was halted by Henry who had just wandered into the kitchen, eyes still a bit droopy from his nap.

"Hey kid," Emma said, thankful for the interruption. "The morning a bit too exciting for you?"

"I guess so," Henry yawned. "Hey Neal." He walked over to give his dad a hug.

"Hey buddy," Neal exclaimed. "Did you still want to catch a movie?"

Henry's face perked up. "Yeah! I'd love to! Is it still ok, Emma?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"How about I get you some ice cream?" Neal suggested to Henry.

"That sounds awesome," he replied. "I'll get my coat." As Henry ran upstairs, Neal walked over to Emma.

"Look," he started, "I know you are going to do what you want to do, but just be careful around Hook. Letting him go, no matter the reasons, could end up being very dangerous."

"I can handle him, Neal," Emma responded heatedly. "Trust me, I think I've had enough experience dealing with him to know what I'm doing."

Neal looked at her confused, but before he could say anything, Henry came bounding back down the stairs.

"Ready?" Henry asked his father.

"Yup, let's go!"

"See ya later, Mom," Henry said giving Emma a hug.

"Later kid." She watched her son and Neal walk out the door. As soon as it shut, Emma made her way upstairs to put on her boots. If she was going to talk to Hook, she was going to do it now before she could talk herself out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

She stepped out of her Bug onto the pavement. This was something she was dreading, but it needed to be done. Walking down the hall, Emma paused and took a deep breath before entering the hold area.

Hook was lying on the cot inside his cell, feet hanging off the end, gazing at the ceiling. He looked up at the sound of Emma's footsteps as she stepped into the sheriff's office where her father was sitting behind the desk eating a sandwich.

"Emma," he stated standing up when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "I need to talk to Hook. Can you give me a few minutes with him? Alone?"

"David looked at his daughter with concern. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Emma."

"It's something I need to do."

David let out a deep sigh as he looked out at the pirate. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emma smiled at her father. "Trust me, David."

"Ok. I'll just be at Granny's if you need anything." David gave a reassuring pat on his daughter's shoulder, picked up his gun off the desk, and set off out the station. Emma followed slowly in his footsteps into the hold area. Hook was still staring at the ceiling and was running his fingers along the hold for his hook, clearly missing his dear attachment.

"And here I thought you'd abandoned me once more," Hook sneered looking up at her. Emma walked over to the cell and sat down on the arm of the couch next to it. She looked at Hook who had gone back to staring at the ceiling. "How can I help, darling?"

"I'm ready to tell you," Emma spoke softly. "It's time you know the truth about everything."

Hook looked up at her. "Is this another one of your tricks, love?"

"No tricks, Hook. You need to know."

At this, Hook swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood. He walked over to Emma and sat on the edge of the cot so they were eye level with one another. Hook could tell just from looking at her that she really was going to tell him everything.

"I'm all ears, darling," he said. Emma broke the gaze between them and looked down at her feet. She grasped the cell bars and sighed, bracing herself for the word vomit of truth that was about to come spewing out. It was now or never.

"Hook, the reason I'm protecting Rumplestiltskin is because of my son." Emma paused and looked Hook in the eyes. "He's Henry's grandfather. He's my family now." She stared at Hook waiting for a reaction, but none came.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Emma inquired.

Hook leaned back a little, tracing his fingers along his beard. "What does that have to do with my revenge?" Hook asked back. "I'm sorry, lass, but it doesn't matter to me how the crocodile might be related to you."

"It will matter to you," Emma pressed. "Gold being Henry's grandfather is just the beginning. Henry's father is Rumplestiltskin's son. Neal. But I believe you know him as Baelfire." At these words, Hook froze for a moment then looked at Emma. He saw that she was indeed telling him the truth.

"Baelfire is Henry's father?" Hook questioned to himself. He stood and started pacing. Emma remained seated and watched him walk back and forth in his cell. She could see the wheels turning in his head as the puzzle pieces were quickly forming the big picture.

Suddenly, Hook stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Emma. "No. This can't be true." He started chuckling to himself and walked back to the cot shaking his finger at her. "Good one, Emma."

"Hook," Emma whispered. "I'm telling you the truth. Henry is Baelfire's son, which makes him..."

"Milah's grandson," Hook finished. He looked down, mouth slightly open, trying to comprehend what he'd just learned.

Both Hook and Emma were silent for several minutes. Emma watched him closely for any sort of reaction she could play off of, but, from what she could see, he was completely stone-faced. Emma got up and moved to the cell door. She took a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the cell door.

Hook looked up at Emma as she entered the cell. She stopped when her eyes met his and saw the smallest glittering tear in the corner of Hook's eye. Knowing what she had just witnessed, Hook sat down quickly. Emma cracked a small smile. She had never seen Hook this way before and, despite her best efforts to fight the feeling, it made him more endearing.

Hook looked down and closed his eyes. He heard Emma moving closer to him then felt a slight rush of air as she crouched in front of him.

"Hook," Emma said, "are you ok?" He composed himself, opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"I'm fine, love." Hook paused slightly. "Why didn't you just tell me this?" Emma turned and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything. I mean it was only a little over a year ago that I was alone. No family. No friends. And now, I have this ridiculous family tree that just keeps growing." Emma waited for Hook to respond, but got nothing. "There's more."

"How can there possibly be any more to this, love?" Hook questioned unbelieving.

"Well, this isn't about me now. It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know everything about Milah. I know that she was once Rumplestiltskin's wife."

"And what do you think, lass? Do you think I stole her from the crocodile?" Hook accused.

Emma looked over at Hook and gave him a sympathetic smile. "No, Hook. I don't think you stole her. If you had, you wouldn't have that look on your face right now; that same look you had when I asked about her on the beanstalk. You loved her."

"Indeed I did," Hook confessed. "And I've been on a quest to avenge her death ever since."

"Aren't you tired of this whole revenge thing, Hook?" He didn't answer right away. Emma could see that he was deep in thought. "Hook?"

Looking down at his feet, he sighed. "I've been seeking my revenge for over three hundred years. And I've been wondering more and more lately if this constant pursuit of revenge is the reason I have no one who cares for me." He paused, a sad and painful look on his face. "I mean when this is all over and I know the crocodile is dead, for good and all, I'll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty. It's an end, not a beginning..." Hook trailed off, eyes still on the floor.

Emma, watching Hook as he fought with himself internally, lifted her hand and began moving it towards his to show her support. But as she went to place her hand on his, the walls built up around her heart made her pull back. The last time she let her guard down Graham died in her arms. There was a reason she had that armor; she was tired of getting hurt and wasn't about to go through it again. Emma let out a slow breath trying to think of something to say.

"Maybe," she started. "Maybe it's time to move on from this obsession from vengeance. It doesn't seem like it will make you as happy as you thought." Hook gave no sign of a response. "Hook, I need to know that you won't go after Gold again. I need to know that I can trust you to do that for me."

He lifted his head and looked Emma straight in the eye. "Have I ever told you a lie, Emma?" She raised her eyes at him. "How do I know I can trust you not to betray me again?"

Emma sighed and stood up. "Well, it looks like we both need to learn to trust one another."

"Indeed we do, lass."

"Then I'll let you out of here on one condition, Hook."

He smiled curiously. "And what might that be?"

"I'll you out of here if you come with me instead of going back to your ship." Hook raised his eyebrows slyly. "The only way we are going to be able to trust one another for now is if we both know what the other is doing. So come with me or stay here. The choice is yours."

Hook chuckled softly. "Well, you really leave me no choice, Emma. I don't really fancy being locked up in here anymore." He stood and made himself eye level with her. "Can I at least have my hook back?"

Emma gave him an irritated look. "Fine." She walked out of the cell, Hook following behind, and went to the office. Withdrawing his precious hook from the desk drawer, she handed it to him. "Don't think I won't hesitate to take it back if you do something I don't like."

"Well then I'll be sure to watch my step, darling," he smiled as he screwed in his beloved attachment once more. He gestured to the door. "After you, sheriff." Emma gave him one last look and strutted out of the office with Hook close behind.

As they walked out of the hold area and down the hall, she knew this was going to be hard to explain to David and Mary Margaret. They certainly weren't going to be very supportive of her idea to have Hook stay with them in the loft, but she would have to make them understand it was best for everyone. Emma pulled out her phone as they walked out of the station. _Can you and Mary Margaret meet me back at the loft? I need to talk to you guys._ She texted David. This was not going to be a pretty conversation. Emma unlocked the Bug and both her and Hook climbed in and began driving off back to the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the morning sunlight. She stretched her legs and rolled out of bed. Grabbing a hair tie off the nightstand, Emma pulled her hair up as she descended the stairs to the kitchen. It was quiet despite it being later in the morning. A slight chill was in the air which made Emma cross to the coat hooks and throw on a hoodie. As she did, she glanced over to the couch and saw the pirate passed out on it. A week had passed since Emma brought Hook back to the loft to stay with them. As predicted, her parents did not take kindly to the new roommate...

"What the hell is he doing here," David roared when he and Snow came home later that day to find Emma, Hook, and Henry gathered at the breakfast bar.

Emma took a breath and looked at her parents. She knew this was going to take a lot convincing. "Henry, take Hook upstairs. I need to talk to David and Mary Margaret."

Henry glanced at Hook and then back to his mother. "But what am I supposed to do with him?"

"I don't know," Emma replied. "Show him your book."

"If you say so," Henry shrugged. "Come on, Captain."

"Wait," Hook interjected, "don't I get a say in this?" Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the pirate with disbelief. "Apparently not," Hook continued. "Fine then. Lad, let's go take a look at this book of yours, shall we?" He and Henry stood up from the counter and moseyed up the stairs. Once they had gone from sight, Emma faced her parents.

"Look, I know this is a shock -"

"A shock?!" Snow whispered suddenly. "Emma, what is he doing here? He can't be trusted!"

"What were you thinking letting him out?" David asked placing his hands on his hips.

Emma cowered slightly at the sight of her parents' angry faces. Never before in her life had she felt more like a child in trouble. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Emma said looking at the ground out of guilt. "It was just something I needed to do."

"But why, Emma?" her mother insisted.

She lifted her head. "Because he deserves a second chance and I need to be the one to give it to him," Emma said as convincingly as she could.

"And bringing him here is the way to do that?" David questioned.

"I've betrayed him twice," Emma explained. "Not only can I not trust him, but he can't trust me either. Being here... being in each other's sight will help us learn to trust one another."

Snow shook her head. "But why are you even willing to try and trust him? What do you get out of it?"

Emma met her mother's eyes. "Because we understand one another. And I know things. Things that have made me see that he deserves to get a second chance." She paused briefly. "Just like I got one."

David crossed his arms in frustration. "What is it that you know that we don't?"

"I can't tell you that, David. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my place to tell." Emma stared at her father with a stern look that matched his. She could see where she got it from.

"And what about Henry?" Snow inquired. "Are you really going to let a pirate live in the same house as your son?"

"Hook won't mess with him."

"How do you know?"

"I know," Emma said looking at her mother. "Trust me."

David growled in frustration and crossed his arms. "Fine, but you are responsible for him, Emma," he declared. "And know if he puts one toe out of line -"

"I've got him," Emma reassured her father. She smiled at her parents. "Thank you for trusting me with this." Emma walked over and gave her parents a grateful hug.

Hook stirred on the couch which clicked Emma back to the present. She wandered into the kitchen, opened the fridge looking for some breakfast, and grabbed all the ingredients to make an omelet. She was in a mood to cook. Emma placed the makings on the counter and dug out the necessary equipment from the cupboards as Hook continued to toss and turn awake on the other side of the room. As Emma began cracking some eggs, Hook sauntered into the kitchen, wiping away the last of sleep in his eyes.

"Good morning," Emma said brightly.

"What are you doing, Swan?" Hook asked leaning on the counter examining all the things in front of Emma.

"Making breakfast," she replied. "There's plenty for both of us if you'd like some."

"Why not." Hook slid onto one of the bar stools and watched Emma as she prepared breakfast for the two of them. She passed him over a plate with an omelet and toast along with a glass of orange juice. After placing her own servings on the counter next to Hook, Emma swung around from the kitchen and sat next to him. They ate in silence, just as they had been every morning for the last week.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow opened the loft door to find Neal and Tamara on the other side. "Hi," she greeted, "Come on in, you two." She moved aside as they walked inside. "Are you going out with Emma too, Tamara?"

"Actually," Tamara started, "I was wondering if it would be ok if I spent some time with you and David and Henry."

"Tamara has been wanting to learn more about the Enchanted Forest," Neal continued. "I'm not much help since I haven't been there in about three hundred years."

Snow smiled. "Of course! We would love to answer any questions you have. David and Henry should be back any minute. They were just going to pick up some pizza for dinner." She motioned to take Tamara's coat. "I'm sure this has all be very overwhelming for you. I know it wasn't easy for Emma."

"That's an understatement," Tamara laughed handing Snow her coat which was promptly hung on the coat hook. "It's just very weird to think that all these stories I heard as a kid are actually true." She paused. "And that there's really magic in this world."

Neal wrapped his arm around Tamara's shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "I'm just happy you haven't run away," Neal said gratefully. "So where's Hook?"

"Ah yes, you're the lucky one who's babysitting him tonight," Snow sighed. "Henry convinced David take him with to get pizza. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled, but David's a sucker for his grandson's requests." She turned her head back towards the door as the sound of footsteps gathered outside it. "Speak of the devil." The door opened and David walked in followed by Henry and Hook, who was carrying the pizza.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed running up to Neal and giving him a hug. "Are you here to have dinner with us?"

"Not tonight, buddy," Neal said, "But Tamara is going to hang with you guys. She wants to learn more about the Enchanted Forest and I figured you'd love to show her more of your book."

Henry smiled at Tamara. "Awesome! I'm sure we'll have a great time." Tamara beamed at the excited response from her future stepson.

"And I gather I'm spending the evening with you?" Hook asked Neal as he placed the pizza boxes on the counter. Neal looked over at the pirate darkly. "I'll take that as a yes. So why is it that I get the pleasure of your company tonight instead of Emma?"

"Because she needs a night out, Hook," David barked at him. He looked over at Neal. "If he gives you any trouble..."

"He won't," Neal assured David.

"You think your grandfather would've warmed up to me by now," Hook whispered to Henry who smiled.

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "We'll get Gramps on your side. I'll butter him up." Hook laughed and ruffled Henry's hair, much to the distaste of the rest of the family.

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, Emma zipped up her boots and moved to the mirror. Turning from side to side, she looked at herself making sure there wasn't anything off about her appearance. Normally she wouldn't care what other people thought, but tonight was different. She needed a night out and she wanted to look good for it. That boost of confidence was necessary. Emma analyzed herself. Her black jeans fit perfectly and the funky patterned shirt hugged her curves so sensually. She hadn't dressed up like this in a while. It felt surprisingly good.

So many things had been spinning through Emma's mind over the last few weeks since she returned from New York. Between finding out who Neal really is, and that he has a fiance; to the attempted murder on Gold, the newest member in her twisted family tree; the whole story of Milah; and Hook moving in just three weeks ago, Emma could hardly compute anything more. She needed a night out even if it was just in Storybrooke.

Carefully descending the stairs in her heels, Emma smiled at the crowd of people in front of her. "Hi Tamara," she said turning to her a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd spend some time with Henry and get to know everyone better. You don't mind, do you?" Tamara hesitated.

"Not at all," Emma insisted. "I was just surprised to see you. It's great you want to spend some time with Henry. I hope it's not too overwhelming."

"I'm getting used to it," Tamara grinned.

Emma made her way over to her son who seemed to be introducing Hook to the concept of pizza. "I'll see you tomorrow, kid," Emma said running her fingers through Henry's hair. "Be good for David and Mary Margaret."

"I will be," Henry replied smiling. He gave his mother a hug and she kissed the top of his head.

Emma let go of her son and looked at Hook whose eyes had not drifted from her since she walked up to them moments before. "Are you going to be ok with Neal?" Emma asked softly enough so only Hook could hear her.

"I'm sure," Hook nodded, brushing away a few out-of-place hairs on Emma's shoulder. She watched his hand out of the corner of her eye and looked back at his face which was baring a rare smile which she returned.

"Well, have fun," Emma said suddenly realizing everyone was watching them. She kissed Henry on the top of his head once more and walked over to her parents.

"If you need anything," Emma started.

"We'll be fine," Snow broke in. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Are you ok?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a night out, that's all."

Snow looked at her daughter and nodded even though she could tell there was something more on Emma's mind. "Ok. Well, have fun then." She pulled her daughter close in a tight hug. Emma returned the gesture. Letting go, Emma looked over at David.

"Have fun with Henry. Don't keep him up too late though."

David chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. And don't you get yourself into trouble," he lectured.

Emma laughed and gave her father a hug, then turned and walked to the door. She threw on her trusty red leather coat. Grabbing her keys, she looked over her shoulder at her family, pausing for a moment when her eyes met Hook's. Breaking his gaze, she opened the door and walked out. Emma closed the door behind her and paused in the hallway. Leaning up against the wall, she breathed a heavy sigh and fought back some tears. "_Why does no one else care?_" Emma thought to herself. "_Do they not even remember what today is?_" She quickly pulled herself together knowing Neal and Hook would not be far behind her and left the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma stood at the bar patiently waiting for another round of drinks. Ruby and Lacey were on the other side of the room taking on Tom Clark and Dr. Whale in a game of pool. Emma was still trying to make heads or tails of Lacey. When Ruby had called about having a ladies' night out at the Rabbit Hole, she suggested inviting her. She had no idea how long Belle would be in this cursed state so it was probably best to get to know the new version of Gold's girlfriend, especially if there was a chance of her spending time with Henry.

"Here you go, Sheriff," the bartender said as he placed three dirty martinis on the counter.

"Thanks," Emma chimed turning around and taking hold of the glasses. "Just put them on my tab." She walked across the room and set down the drinks on a table next to the billiards table.

"Finally," Lacey exclaimed leaning her cue stick against the wall. She waltzed over towards Emma and grabbed her drink. Emma watched, eyebrows raised, as Lacey downed almost half in one gulp. "Nice choice," Lacey nodded at Emma. She swallowed the remainder of the martini and marched over to the juke box. A minute later, Van Halen was blaring throughout the bar.

"So..." Ruby started as she wandered over to Emma and picked up her drink. "What do you think of Lacey?" Ruby sipped her martini as she and Emma watched Lacey pick a guy at random and drag him out onto the dance floor.

"Well, she's certainly not Belle," Emma responded.

"You can say that again." Emma and Ruby stood in silence while they witnessed Lacey grind on the dance floor with the small mob of men that had gathered around her. "So what's up with you tonight?" Ruby asked Emma.

Emma swallowed her drink and looked at Ruby. "What do you mean?" Ruby gave Emma a skeptical look. She sighed and took another swig of her martini. "It's just been a rough day, that's all," Emma confessed.

"Anything I can do to help?" Emma shook her head and continued to watch Lacey. Ruby took a breath. "Does this -" she hesitated. "Does this have anything to do with Hook?"

"What?" Emma asked surprisingly. "No, of course not. Why would it?"

"Well he is living with you now. That can't exactly be a pleasant situation."

"It's actually going ok. I mean it's not all puppies and rainbows, but it's gotten better. Henry's been enjoying it at least."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah I'm sure he has. Living under the same roof as a pirate must be heaven for the little adventurer." She took a sip of her drink. "Has David warmed up to him at all?"

"I'm pretty sure hell will freeze over before that happens," Emma sighed, slightly out of frustration. She looked down at her drink, lifted the glass to her lips and tilted her head back, emptying the remaining liquid from it. After forcefully setting down her glass on the table, Emma placed her hands over her face and let out a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Ruby looked at her concernedly and placed her hand on Emma's forearm. "Are you sure you're ok?" Ruby asked.

Emma put on the best fake smile she could muster. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. Thank you, Ruby." Emma patted Ruby's comforting hand as Lacey came waltzing back up to them.

"What's with the moping around?" Lacey questioned. "Come on, get out there and dance with me!" She grabbed Ruby's hand and started pulling her around the table. Ruby, in turn, grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her out with them.

Lacey immediately fell into groove with the music, swaying her hips seductively and giving the men, whose eyes were all glued to her every move, a flirtatious wink. She took hold of Ruby's hand once more, swinging it with the beat in hopes of getting her to let loose. Ruby gave in, shuffling her feet in place with the song, letting her inhibitions go as the music played on. Emma saw Ruby catch the eye of Dr. Whale, who was still standing by the pool table watching her as he drank his beer.

"Come on, Emma," Lacey shouted over the music. "Move those hips!" Lacey moved next to Emma, bumping their hips together in an effort to get Emma to join in.

"I think I need another shot or two before you get me to move like that," Emma snorted as she watched Lacey do a particularly racy move. She turned and started making her way back to the bar.

"Get me a shot too, will you?" Lacey called after Emma. She waved her hand in acknowledgement as she walked away from the dance floor. Even though she wasn't big into dancing as it was, Emma was certainly not in much of a mood for it tonight.

"Three whiskey shots please," Emma ordered when she reached the bartender assuming Ruby would want one as well.

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

As he whipped up three shot glasses from underneath the bar and began filling them, Emma glanced over as the front door opened off to the side. To her surprise, in walked Neal and Hook. "Ugh, really?" she scoffed to herself. Seeing her ex-boyfriend and the pirate was not something she was interested on a girls' night out. Normally, she wouldn't have really cared, but not tonight. She didn't need Hook toying with her emotions on today of all days. Emma took hold of the liquid courage beside her and downed it as Neal and Hook strutted over in her direction.

"Hey Emma," Neal said, placing his jacket on the bar stool next to her. Emma gave a curt nod, turned, and threw back another shot. "Rough day?" Neal asked in response to her actions.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked blatantly ignoring Neal's question. She glanced at Hook who was surveying this very unfamiliar territory he'd just been thrust into.

"Just thought we'd grab a couple beers. Granny's isn't opened for much longer and I didn't want to keep her waiting on us." Neal sat down, threw a twenty on the counter and gave the bartender his order. "It's not a problem is it?"

Emma smirked. "No. It's fine." She polished off the last of the shots and motioned to the bartender for one more round. "Just keep a distance, if you wouldn't mind. It's girls' night."

"You got it, Sheriff," Neal said saluting her.

"Thanks." Emma cupped the newly filled shot glasses in her hand and walked past Hook back out to the dance floor where Ruby and Lacey were still busting a move. She handed out a shot glass to each and they raised their hands up in toast and poured back the whiskey into their mouths.

"What are they doing here?" Ruby inquired, nodding in the direction of Hook and Neal.

Emma shrugged. She set her glass on the nearest table and began dancing, the alcohol clearly starting to take effect. Lacey smiled at the new development occurring in front of her and moved to dance in sync with Emma. The two women swayed their bodies next to each other, occasionally intertwining, as the music played on. Ruby, who had taken a couple paces back to join Dr. Whale at the nearest table, was watching, half amused, half surprised, at the sheriff's dance skills.

Across the room, Hook had taken a seat next to Neal at the bar. Both men sat, backs turned to the bartender, drinking their beers as they watched the ladies enjoy their night out. Despite the obvious tension between them, Hook tried to make conversation. "With the exception of the new machinery, this doesn't seem much different than the pubs back in our land."

"I wouldn't know, Hook," Neal snapped. "This is my world. Not yours."

Hook flicked his eyes over at Neal who was staring straight ahead. He sighed and looked back towards the dance floor and took a long, deep gulp from his mug. Hook watched Emma closely for a long time, studying the curves of her body and the way her long, blonde curls fell across her back. He hadn't seen someone so beautiful in a long time, not since his beloved Milah died in his arms all those years ago. It wasn't until a few months ago when Emma had entered his life that he realized how dark of one he'd been living. Perhaps it was because he hadn't known someone so like him before, but whatever it was, she certainly made an impression on him. He needed some time with her, just her, like they had back on the beanstalk. He needed to break down those walls around her.

Emma felt Hook's eyes on her from across the room and glanced over. Even from so far away, she could see the brightness of his eyes. He gave her a slight nod and she watched as he raised his glass to his lips and drained the last bit of beer from it. Emma turned back to Lacey, motioning over to Ruby before making her way over to the table, stumbling slightly as she did from the remaining bit of drunkenness still inside her. She took a sip of the ice water Ruby had brought over along with a basket of french fries to help them sober up.

"We should probably head out soon," Ruby suggested looking down at her watch. "It's getting late."

"What time is it?" Emma asked shoving a handful of fries in her mouth.

"Almost two."

Emma nodded and continued to alternate between drinking water and eating fries. "I should probably go close out my tab," Emma said after several minutes had passed. "I'll be right back." She grabbed her purse off the table and meandered over to the bar.

"I'd like to close out," Emma said taking her credit card out of her purse. She handed it over to the bartender who walked away to the register. "You two heading out soon?" she asked Neal.

"Yeah, I'm ready to take off," Neal said placing his empty stein on the bar. "Tamara is probably wondering where I am." Neal pulled out the last of his cash and tossed it in the direction of the bartender as he placed a pen and Emma's receipt on the counter.

Emma leaned down, scribbled a halfway decent signature and shoved her credit card back in her purse. "I can take him with me," she said nodding her head in Hook's direction.

"You sure?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, I've got him," Emma reassured. "Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you later." Neal grabbed his coat and threw it on.

"See ya." Emma turned and walked over to Hook who had been inspecting the juke box for the last several minutes. "You ready to go home, Captain?" Hook turned around at the sound of her voice and looked over at the bar to see Neal had gone.

"Whenever you are, love," he responded with a slight smile on his face. "Did Baelfire leave?"

Emma gave a small chuckle; she wasn't used to people calling Neal "Baelfire". "Yeah, he did. So it's just you and me."

"Well it's my lucky day," Hook said leaning in a little closer to Emma, giving her a wink.

Emma stood, lost in time for a moment at Hook's response. She snapped back to reality. "Let me just go grab the rest of my stuff and we can be off. Wait here," Emma instructed the pirate. She walked back over to Ruby and Lacey who were munching on the last bit of french fries.

"You out of here?" Ruby asked as Emma picked up her coat.

"Yeah. This place is going to close soon anyways." Emma leaned in and gave Ruby a hug. "Thanks for taking me out tonight. I needed it."

Ruby smiled. "Anytime. You're sure you're ok?" Emma nodded and glided around the table to Lacey.

"Are you going home with him?" Lacey asked motioning over at Hook.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl." Lacey gave a devious smile.

"It's not like that," Emma insisted, reading between the lines.

"Sure it's not," Lacey said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes and gave Lacey a slightly awkward hug. "It's been fun, Sheriff!"

Emma gave a little wave to Dr. Whale and crossed back over to Hook. "Ready?" she asked putting on her coat.

Hook nodded. "So are we going back to the loft?"

"Where else would we go?" Emma looked at him confused.

"Well, you know," Hook started, "it's been a while since I've been to my ship. It'd be nice if she could stretch her legs for a bit." He gave Emma soft, pleading smile.

"Now? It's almost two o'clock in the morning, Hook." She looked into his desperate eyes and sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "I doubt I'm going get much sleep anyways."

"Why is that?" Hook inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing," Emma replied quickly brushing away the comment, but Hook could see in her eyes that she was hiding something and whatever it was, she was clearly upset by it.

Not wanting to push her for an admittance, Hook smiled and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "Come on, darling. Let's go set sail on the seas." Emma smiled to herself as the pirate lead her to the exit of the Rabbit Hole and out towards the docks. This was certainly turning into an interesting night.


	11. Chapter 11

Hook and Emma strolled through the quiet streets of Storybrooke towards the docks. The night was a bit warmer and gave signs that spring was approaching. A few crickets could be heard off in the distance. Both were silent, unsure of what to say to the other. Hook knew Emma's mind was preoccupied with something. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her about it, she took a breath and started talking.

"So, Hook," she started, "you never told me how you made it back to Storybrooke and I think it's about time you shared that story."

Hook chuckled quietly as he licked his lip. "Well, my dear, Emma, it might not be the thrilling tale you have in your head."

"I don't see how that's possible. We left you in one of the largest cities in the world with no ship and no clues on how to get back."

"Oh love, you should know by now that one thing I excel at is surviving," he said gesturing his hook in her direction. Emma rolled her eyes as far back into her head as they would go, fixing him with a pained expression that dared him to test her any further with his cheekiness. He looked back at her, raising his eyebrow with a devilish smile; he loved toying with her like this. "Alright then, if you insist." They walked a few paces in silence before Hook drew a breath and began his story.

"After I managed to get myself untied from whatever it was that I was bound to - I'm assuming that was all your doing?" Emma gave a proud nod. Hook groaned recalling the frustrating time he had with that. "I managed to find my way back to the port." He paused for a moment. "I have to say, never in my life have I seen a stranger place." Hook caught a glimpse of a smile cracking on Emma's face, clearly amused by the thought of him venturing his way through the city. "After that," he continued, "I commandeered one of the ships and sailed it back here."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Hook completely perplexed as he kept walking ahead, not noticing she was no longer traveling beside him. "You stole a ship?!" Emma blurted out. Hook turned around realizing she was now behind him. "How?" Emma stood completely mind-boggled, her jaw dropped.

Hook strode back slowly, that cheeky look in his eyes, pointing his hook at himself. "Pirate," he purred, leaning in closer to her, giving her that charming smile he knew she has a hard time resisting.

Emma shook her head in disbelief after momentarily losing herself once again in his eyes. "But-," she stuttered trying to find her words, "if you stole a ship and sailed it back here, where the hell is it?"

"It's anchored on the far side of the docks."

"And how in the world did you find your way back here?" Emma asked as she continued to walk, Hook following her prompt.

"Again, lass, I'm a pirate. I have a good sense of direction."

Hook expected a reply, but Emma remained silent, looking at her feet as they trudged their way closer to the docks. They walked in silence for several minutes. Hook couldn't quite tell if she was still in disbelief over his journey back to the town or if her mind was, once again, preoccupied with whatever it had been for most of the night.

The sound of the ocean waves lapping on the beach grew louder as they turned down the road towards the docks, the smell of the sea filling their senses that came with the breeze. The Jolly Roger could be seen off in the distance. Hook gave a pleasant sigh when he laid eyes on his beloved ship; it had been too long since he had seen her. Looking over to Emma with the intention of showing his gratefulness, he instead saw more tears in the corners of her eyes.

Emma quickly blinked away her tears when she noticed Hook look over in her direction. She knew he had seen them and prayed he didn't ask her about it again. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She didn't know if she would ever be ready to talk about it, but it was getting harder as the night went on to keep her emotions locked up inside.

"Do you know how to sail, Emma?" Hook asked suddenly. She looked over at him, eyes still slightly wet from the tears she had wiped away a moment ago. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"That is actually one thing I never learned to do," Emma responded. "I've never needed to know." She paused, raising her eyebrows in curiosity at his stupidly happy grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," he continued as they approached the end of the pier where the Jolly Roger sat. "I find that the cure to any bad day is sailing this beauty. Would you care to learn?"

Emma shrugged. "Why not?" She figured it would be a good way to distract herself from all the thoughts buzzing around in her brain.

Together, Emma and Hook walked up onto the ship and Hook began showing her how to properly take up all the ropes in order to get the Jolly Roger ready for sailing. Emma could see Hook's passion for sailing and his ship seep out of him; it was nice to see this different side of the pirate. Taking up the last of the ropes, Hook smiled at Emma. "Alright love, let's take her to sea!" Hook, almost prancing, made his way up to the helm, Emma following his direction. Positioning himself at the wheel, Hook turned the wheel slightly as the ship began to make its way out to sea. Emma felt the damp breeze off the sea ruffle through her hair, the taste of the ocean settling in the back of her throat as she drew in a breath and climbed the last few stairs up the the helm. She stood slightly behind Hook watching him out of the corner of her eye as he directed the ship. There was something very attractive about the leather-clad captain doing what he does best.

After several minutes, there was nothing out in front of them but ocean. The moonlight shown down on the deck as Storybrooke grew smaller behind them. Hook gazed at Emma, who stood just to his left with her eyes closed taking in the liberty of the open sea. _She's a born sailor_, Hook thought to himself. He had seen that look before on few others; the look of freedom and serenity that came with sailing. Only a true sailor was able to achieve the level of peacefulness that the sea offered. He hoped, for her sake, that whatever troubles she had from the day were left behind at the docks.

Feeling his eyes on her, Emma opened hers and smiled at him. "So are you going to teach me, Captain, or am I just observing this time?"

Hook laughed. She seemed eager to learn and he liked this. "Let's give you a hand at the helm now that I have her out in open water." He looped his hook through the belt of her coat and pulled her over to the wheel, feeling a bittersweet tug at his heartstrings as he did so.

Emma took hold of the wheel, feeling the warmth from Hook's grip against her chilled hands on the smooth, worn notches. She looked down at the helm and noticed something etched just off to the side. On the top of the base which held the wheel, there was a compass scratched into the surface with a "p" to the left of it and an "s" to the right, but all of it had had three large lines slashed through it.

"Now, lass," Hook began, "the left side of the ship is called port and the right side is called starboard."

"Looks like you've already given this lesson," Emma said kindly motioning to the symbols carved into the helm. Hook's reaction to the statement was not one she was expecting; his eyes had turned somber as they flicked to the letters in the wood then out to the sea. "I- I'm sorry," Emma stuttered. She didn't know what else to say.

Hook cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Emma. "It's alright, love. And you're right. You aren't the first person I've taught to sail a pirate ship."

Emma had a feeling she knew who he was talking about, but decided to ask the question anyways. "Who was it?"

"Someone from long ago," Hook stated. Emma made to ask another question, but Hook instead started feeding her directions. "Now, Swan, I want you to go three notches starboard." Emma obeyed and moved the wheel to the right, counting as she did so.

For the next hour, Hook taught Emma the ways of sailing a ship as they circled the Jolly Roger out around the ocean. Storybrooke's lights could be seen off in the distance as Emma had requested they not venture out too far from the docks. She didn't want to risk getting lost, even though she knew Hook would never let that happen. After a while, Hook suggested they lay anchor and take a break. Despite the fact that it was almost four in the morning, Emma couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't.

After showing her how to properly lower the anchor, Hook retreated into his cabin for a moment and emerged with a bottle of rum and two glasses. "How about a drink, darling?" he asked waltzing up to her holding out one of the glasses.

Emma, arms folded, looked smugly at him. "Now, Captain, you wouldn't be trying to get me drunk again, would you?"

Hook moved closer, eyeing her seductively. "I wouldn't dream of it, darling." He winked and offered up the glass once more, which she reached out and accepted giving a flirtatious smirk in the process.

They both sat down next to one another on some crates in the middle of the deck. It was completely silent except for the sound of small waves sloshing up on the outside of the hull. Hook brought the bottle of rum to his mouth, dug his teeth into the cork, and popped it open, Emma watching him closely as he did. It reminded her of the moment on the beanstalk, except this time they would actually be able to enjoy the rum. She found those same confused thoughts that spun through her head as he wrapped her hand in that black scarf filling her up once more. She wanted to trust him. She needed to trust him.

Spitting the cork onto the deck, Hook tipped the rum into Emma's glass, then his own which was sitting on the crate between them. After filling his glass, he raised it into the air. Emma copied, and they drank. Hook smiled to himself, pouring the liquid down his throat, hoping this was the key to breaking down the walls Emma Swan had built up around her.


	12. Chapter 12

The bottle of rum was nearly empty as it rolled across the deck of the Jolly Roger which was still anchored out in the middle of the ocean. Storybrooke's lights could be seen off in the distance; the streets were quiet though its residents would soon be rising as dawn was approaching. Emma and Hook could see the day's first light out to the east on the horizon, but neither were in a sober enough state to sail the ship back into port properly. Instead they were sprawled out on the deck, propped up only by the crates they had originally been sitting on.

Hook reached down at his feet and grasped the rum that had just rolled against them. He emptied the remainder of the liquid evenly between his glass and Emma's. "So, Hook," Emma slurred slightly, "what's your story? Everyone in this damn town has a story that's very different from the fairy tales I know, so what's yours? Are you just like the infamous Captain Hook I read about as a kid?"

Hook tossed back the last of his rum, wiped his chin and looked over at Emma. He was thoroughly amused by her buzzed state and laughed, wondering what the legend of Neverland was like in her world. "I doubt my story is anything like the one you've read about all your life, my dear."

"Then tell me," Emma insisted. "What is the real story of Peter Pan and Neverland?"

Hook surveyed her and decided that if he was going to break down her walls, now was the time. And he knew just how to do that. "I'll tell you," he started, "but first I want to know yours."

"Mine?" Emma raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Love, you have been preoccupied all day. It's no secret that something is wrong. So let's have it, Emma. What's going on?"

Emma took a deep breath, arched back her neck draining the booze into her, and slammed down her glass on the crate. "Was this your plan all along?" Emma asked heatedly. "Is this why you wanted to take me sailing?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but it wasn't the only reason," Hook confessed. Emma gave him a sour look, but Hook returned it with a soft grin. "That doesn't mean that my curiosity behind it isn't genuine." He reached out, brushed her hair back over her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eyes. "You can trust me, Emma."

She looked deep into those blue eyes of his and, despite the influence of the rum, could tell he wasn't lying. Hanging her head in defeat, Emma sighed. "Fine. I came to Storybrooke a little over a year ago. One of the first people I met here was the sheriff-"

"Aren't you the sheriff?" Hook interrupted.

"I am now, but I wasn't when I first came here."

"Then who was?"

"...Graham." Emma's eyes filled with tears. "His name was Graham." Her voice quivered. She had not said his name in a long time. Most people, especially her parents and her son, knew it was such a delicate subject with her and avoided bringing up the former sheriff if they could, which is probably why anyone failed to acknowledge today in the first place.

Hook saw the pain on her face as she thought about this "Graham". Whoever he was, he meant a great deal to Emma and, if he had to guess, something tragic had happened to him. "Where is he?"

"He's gone." She paused and wiped away the small drop that had fallen on her cheek feeling Hook's eyes on her, but she could not meet them. Emma exhaled and pressed on. "A year ago today - well I suppose yesterday at this point," she said gazing out at the growing light in the east, "he died in my arms. One minute he was standing in front of me, the next he was collapsed on the floor. He was... just... gone... and I never got the chance to say goodbye." Emma's voice faded away as she became consumed in grief.

Hook wanted to reach out and comfort her, but didn't know if he had broken down her walls enough for her to accept it. Instead, he asked a question. "Did you find out why?"

Emma didn't answer right away. Instead she looked down and pursed her lips. Hook saw as the expression of pain on her face flipped to anger, almost hatred.

"Oh yes, I found out why," Emma finally stated after a moment. She lifted her eyes, a fury resonating in them, and looked straight at Hook. "He was killed. Murdered. All because I came to town and started changing things..." She trailed off and the answer clicked suddenly in Hook's mind.

"Regina," he stated simply. "She killed him. She crushed his heart, didn't she?" Hook could see in her eyes this was exactly what happened. He saw the walls around her heart come crashing down as tears of hurt and anger started flowing down her cheeks. He reached his hand up and made to wipe them away, but Emma, feeling extremely vulnerable, pulled her face out of his reach and turned off the waterworks.

"Yes, it was Regina," Emma spoke, trying her best to steady her voice. "But I didn't know that until a couple months ago when I realized all this fairy tale crap was true."

"Did you love him?" Emma was shocked at the bluntness of Hook's question, but realized she had never really thought about the answer to it before now.

"I only knew him for a few weeks," Emma pondered out loud, "but I suppose, yeah, I did in a way." She paused, gathering her thoughts. Never in a million years did she think she would ever be talking about this, and to a pirate of all people. "Had he not died, I think my life would be even more different than it already is."

"What do you mean?"

"I had been alone for so long, nearly ten years, and one day my kid decides to show up at my front door and completely turns my life upside down. I start to trust people even though I had shut everyone out for years. I still don't trust most people-" Hook saw her glance briefly in his direction. "But Graham was the first person who I found myself trusting after all these years and then he was ripped away."

Hook wanted nothing more than to comfort her, so without hesitation, he reached out, took her hand in his and lifted her chin with his hook. Emma didn't look at him; water was once again filling her eyes. Hook allowed her time to compose herself and when her eyes finally met his, he gazed into them and whispered, "You can trust me, Emma. I will never betray you."

Emma saw the truth behind his eyes and smiled. "I know. Thank you," she whispered back and she felt herself leaning in towards him. Her armor had come off and she saw nothing except the pirate in front of her.

Hook returned her smile. He had finally broke through the thick walls that Emma had built up around her. He had her trust and that was all he ever wanted. Until now. Now he wanted something more. He wanted her heart and it seemed, as Emma bent in closer to him, that she was about to offer it to him. He looked at her lips and felt her sweet breath on his face.

Just as their lips were about to meet, a crisp breeze blew in from the ocean. Emma, as if just realizing what she was doing, froze for a moment. _What are you doing?!_ she thought quickly to herself and sat bolt upright, removing her chin from the touch of his steel and retracting her hand from his grip.

Hook watched, completely perplexed at the sudden turn of events, as Emma stumbled getting up from the floor. "Emma?" he questioned looking up at her.

"It's nearly dawn," Emma chimed pointing out to the horizon. She made an attempt to start preparing the ship for sailing back to shore, wobbling around (whether from the alcohol or the panic inside her, she did not know), not having any clue what she was doing.

Hook stood, watching Emma futz with ropes she clearly not knowing their proper function. He took a step forward, hand stretched out towards her. "Emma, love," he started.

"We should get back before everyone wakes up," Emma interjected. "Come on, I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Hook let out a long, deep sigh. He knew Emma Swan was a complex woman, but never realized how complex until now. He had won her trust, but that wasn't enough anymore. He wanted her - all of her - and, until that moment just before, he didn't know how much he wanted her. She was what had been missing in his life for the last three hundred years.

Still watching Emma as she attempted to raise the Jolly Roger's anchor, Hook decided that this was it. He was giving up his revenge for good. He was giving it up for her, so he could be with her. She was his new beginning and he would do everything in his power to show her that he could be the one person she was missing in her life just as she was the one who had been missing in his.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was started to peek over the horizon as the Jolly Roger floated back into Storybrooke's docks. Hook and Emma had sailed in silence, neither able to muster the right words to say to one another after their close encounter earlier on the deck below. Hook knew he had to wait for Emma to make the next move. He had knocked down all the barriers around her that he could; now it was her turn to battle through them the rest of them, and when she did, he would be waiting.

Emma stood leaning on the ship's railing looking out at the town she had grown to love when the hull knocked against the side of the docks. Hook cleared his throat. "Tie that off, would you, darling?" he requested pointing at a rope on the forward starboard side of the ship.

Emma, without saying a word, made her way to it and tied the best sailor knot she could, which probably wasn't decent in the eyes of a pirate captain. Standing up from the knot, she turned back to face Hook who was tying the ship off. "Anything else, Captain?"

Hook walked to Emma and examined her knot. Upon seeing it, he smiled clearly amused at what he was looking at. "What the bloody hell did you do to this rope?" Hook questioned raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"I tied it off just like you asked," Emma stated annoyingly.

"Come here, love," Hook said untying Emma's pathetic knot. "Let me teach you a little something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over by him, positioning her immediately to his left.

"Hook, what the hell?" Emma objected as she regained balance after Hook loosened his grip. He turned around and picked up two short ropes lying on the deck near his feet, handing one of them to Emma.

"Now, darling, watch carefully."

"Wait," Emma interjected. "Are you saying you can tie a better knot than me with one hand and a hook?" He looked at her with a devilish smirk, clearly amused at the attempt of an insult.

"Lass, you'd be surprised at the things I can do with my hook," he purred, winking at her. Emma rolled her eyes, more playfully than usual he noticed.

"Just get on with it."

Hook turned his attention back to the rope. "Alright, now I want you to make a loop with the rope like this," he said demonstrating what he wanted Emma to do. Emma copied, eyeing up the pirate as she did so. "Now make another one just above it like so," Hook continued. Emma followed his lead and looked at Hook waiting for more instruction. Lost in her gaze, Hook paused for a moment forgetting what he was doing.

Emma felt her heart start to pound with excitement when they locked eyes with one another. "And now?" Emma quavered. Hook cleared his throat and reluctantly broke their eye contact.

"Watch closely, Emma," Hook instructed. He then proceeded to place the two loops together and wind the rope around itself into a perfect water bowline. Emma stared at Hook's rope, mind boggled from how he did it with only one hand and a hook.

_Jesus, he really does know what he's doing with that hook_, Emma thought to herself, impressed with what she had just witnessed. "Yeah I didn't catch that," Emma blurted out.

"Here," Hook said softly, putting his perfect knot on the deck. He faced Emma so they were only inches apart and took her left hand in his right. "Take your fingers and hold the two loops like this." Hook directed her fingers to the proper positions. "Now move them together and hold them there." He curled his hook around her wrist of the hand holding the two loops. Emma felt a chill rush down her spine at the feel of the cold steel on her skin. She watched as he took her free hand in his and began guiding her hand which was holding the other end of the rope through the loops.

Hook could feel Emma breathing a little heavier than normal as he helped her tie the rope. As he helped her push the loose end through the last loop, he looked at her. She returned the gaze and he could see the lust in her eyes.

Simultaneously, they dropped the newly made knot and crashed into each other, lips meeting with a long desired fury. Hook pulled Emma in as close as possible then lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her fingers coursed through his smooth, black hair.

As Emma moved her lips down to his neck, Hook raced them back towards the stern of the ship. Instead of climbing the steps to the helm, Hook moved them right and knocked Emma, her legs still clenched around the pirate, against the frosted glass windows that bordered the captain's quarters. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, moving his hand and his hook along her curves. She was warm, much warmer than moments before. Cupping the back of her head, he pushed her back towards him, their mouths meeting once more.

Emma reached over to her right and felt for the doorknob. Knowing exactly what she was going for, Hook led her hand to it and she released the door from its latch. Hook, his lips quickly traveling down Emma's neck, kicked the door open and moved them over the threshold.

Once inside, Emma uncoiled her legs from around his waist and stood back down on the floor. She backed away slightly, looking deep into his ocean blue eyes. Hook broke her gaze as he turned back towards the door and pulled it shut, turning the key so they couldn't be disturbed. As he did, he felt Emma walk up behind him and move her hands slowly around his waist until they grasped the edge of his coat. She spread open his coat and made to take it off him. Hook removed his arms from the sleeves and turned back to Emma as she tossed the leather jacket aside. Looking at her, Hook coursed his fingers through her curly blonde locks watching them fall against her chest.

Not able to resist anymore, he advanced on her, lifting her off the ground once again and carrying her to the bed as he moved his tongue gently down her neck, Emma letting out a soft moan as he did so. When he reached the edge of the bed, Hook paused for a moment and admired Emma's beauty. He gave her a deep, sexually charged kiss, sucking on her bottom lip a split second longer before throwing her down onto the bed.

Emma could smell the sea on the pillows and took it in as she watched Hook lean down and pick up her foot. Lifting her leg high in the air, he held her ankle against his hook and slowly unzipped her boot, throwing it behind him after he slipped it off. Emma lowered her foot, tracing it down his leg as she did so. Her eyes, full of lust, were locked with his as he removed her other boot. Tossing it behind him, Hook lowered himself onto the bed, moving his hand and hook along either side of Emma, taking his time making his way up her body, not once breaking from her gaze. He paused above her and Emma, taking in the moment, unlatched his belt and unbuttoned his vest, Hook watching her hands and she did. He leaned back onto his knees as Emma sat up and peeled off his vest, rubbing her lips against the scruff on his neck.

After Emma flung the clothing on the floor, he made to remove his hook, but she placed her hand over his and stopped him. "Leave it," she whispered in his ear. Hook looked at her, a sensual smile spread across her face, and pressed his lips against hers once more as he slipped his hand and hook underneath her shirt and started sliding it upwards. The warmth of his soft hand and the cold hardness of his hook trickled though Emma's skin. She pulled her lips away from his and took an audible breath, lifting her arms into the air allowing Hook to slip the shirt over her head. Casting it aside, he brushed his hand over her toned stomach. Goosebumps rose up all over Emma as she closed her eyes feeling his hand caress its way up her chest finally resting on the side of her bra. Without hesitation, Emma reached over and grasped the fabric of his shirt and thrust it upwards, pulling it hastily over his head revealing his lean, rugged physique.

Feeling her sense of urgency, Hook maneuvered his steel tool through the belt on her pants, unbuckling it as fast as he could. Emma returned his prompt by doing the same on him. She leaned back and lifted her hips hinting to him what she wanted next. Instead of doing the expected, Hook lowered himself down and kissed her full on, lightly flicking his tongue against her lips. Emma let out a soft moan as his mouth started traveling downwards, first to her chin, then her neck, which he paused at and sucked on gently before moving on down her chest. She could feel his stubble scratch along her skin, relishing in the roughness of it as she ran her fingers through his hair, clenching it whenever he lingered in one spot. When he reached the top of her pants, he bit down and unbuttoned them, Emma giving a seductive laugh in response. To her relief, Hook slid her bottoms down her legs slowly, cautiously aware of the point of his hook, finally pulling them over her feet and letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor.

Looking up at her, Hook's breath was taken away by her beauty, his eyes surveying her smooth, milky white skin which was made even more radiant by the black lace panties and bra she adorned. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Hook found her sparkling emerald eyes and gave the most genuine smile Emma had ever seen him make.

"Emma," he whispered, "you look-"

"Shh," she whispered back, scooting forward placing her finger on his soft, wet lips. Emma pressed her lips gently against his, slipping her tongue between them. She began undoing his trousers, feeling his hardness beneath, and let the last of his clothing fall to the floor. Hook caressed her back as she finally slipped off her remaining lingerie.

Without breaking the touch of their lips, Emma and Hook moved in sync back onto the bed, their hot bodies pressing up against one another. Beads of sweat started to form on their skin as their breathing grew more intense. They let their hands explore one another's bodies, relishing in the intense foreplay. Hook didn't know how much longer he could wait. He had kissed almost every inch of her body, savoring the bittersweet taste of her skin. After making one last trace up her arm and neck with his lips, he gave Emma the most passionate kiss filled with longing and desire.

When their lips parted, Emma looked deep into his bright blue eyes. She lifted her hand to his face and brushed it along his jawline. There were so many things she wanted to say in this moment, but she could only muster one thing.

"Killian..." A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. It had been so long since someone had called him by his real name. He had only mentioned it to her once, yet she remembered. He leaned down and nibbled softly on her ear.

"Emma..."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma took a big breath, her nose filling with the scent of the sea, and listened to the seagulls squawking outside. She could see the light shining through her eyelids as she rolled over, feeling the cool sheets move between her legs. Adjusting her arm, Emma felt her hand graze over a rough surface. She opened her eyes slightly, letting them get used to the bright sunshine that filled the room, and investigated. Her memory came flooding back as she looked at her arm laying across the chest of a roughly built sailor. Emma fully opened her eyes and tilted her head up to see the bright blue eyes of the pirate looking down at her.

"Hey beautiful." Hook smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead as he stroked her bare back lightly with his hand.

Emma sighed blissfully and nuzzled up against his warm body, recalling the events from hours before in her mind. She could still taste his salty skin, no doubt from all his time spent on the ocean, and remembered how it felt to have him on top of her, feeling his muscles flex as he pulsed in and out. It had been many years since she had felt that kind of passion with someone. She could even admit to wondering about how it would have been with Graham. Hook's embrace made her feel secure and she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, her mind drifting to how beautiful of a day it seemed to be starting out as. _I wonder how Henry's night was._ Emma thought. _I should take him-_

Emma sat bolt upright, eyes wide with panic. Henry. Her parents. They would be out looking for her soon when they discovered she never came home and she wasn't about to let them find her curled up in the arms of a pirate. She started scrambling, very aware of her current situation, and threw the sheets off her.

"Emma!" Hook exclaimed, completely perplexed at the abrupt change in events. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"This was a mistake," Emma proclaimed, scouring the room for her clothes. Hook looked at her concerned.

"A mistake?" he questioned, not believing what he was hearing. "What do you mean a mistake?"

"I mean I should have never come here with you. We should've never done this." Emma paused, half-dressed, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Hook, growing frustrated, got out of bed. "You're sorry? You're sorry?! What about everything that's happened? Can you possibly tell me that none of it meant anything to you, Emma?!" He walked over to her as she zipped up her boots and adjusted her disheveled hair as best she could.

She stood and faced the pirate. "I need to go," she said softly, almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hook." Emma turned on her heel and marched to the door. Hook pulled on his pants as quickly as he could and chased after her.

"Swan!" he yelled. "Swan!" But Emma didn't stop. She rushed out the door, across the deck, and up the steps to the dock leaving Hook in the doorway of his quarters. As he watched her leave, a tear streamed down his face and he wondered what happened to make the shattered walls around her pile back up.

Emma raced up the dock towards the town, running her fingers around her eyes hoping that she could make herself look as normal as possible. It was quite possible she would run into someone on an early Sunday morning walk since it was almost quarter after eight. She turned the corner and found herself being attacked by a long, wet tongue and a wagging tail.

"Good morning, Sheriff," Archie chimed. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" He pulled back on Pongo's leash to keep him from jumping up on Emma.

"Yeah, it's nice," Emma responded leaning down to pet the dog.

"What brings you down here? Nothing serious, I hope."

"I- uh-" For the first time in her life, or at least in recent memory, Emma could not find an excuse to save her life and she knew it was showing.

"Is something troubling you?" Archie asked kindly.

Emma smiled. "I'm fine, Archie. Thanks though. I was just down here checking on Hook's ship, making sure it didn't disappear or anything." She knew it was the biggest load of crap Archie had probably ever heard, but it's all she could think of.

Archie looked at her for a moment. "Well, I'm assuming you didn't lose it," he said playing along. "If you need anything, Emma, you know I'm always here to talk."

"I know. Thanks," she stated. "Well, I don't want to keep you and Pongo from enjoying the day. I'll see you later." She gave Pongo one last pat and continued up the street.

"Goodbye, Sheriff," Archie called after her.

As she walked up Main Street towards the loft, Emma knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid her parents when she got home considering the time it was. She knew they were going to ask all kinds of questions about where she was all night and why Hook wasn't with her, none of which she was keen on answering. Emma was actually surprised she hadn't received a panicked phone call from her mother yet and reached into the pocket on her pants to retrieve her phone, but stopped dead in her tracks when she discovered that it wasn't there.

"Damn it," Emma thought audibly. She had left it somewhere back on the Jolly Roger. Emma stood there debating whether or not to go get it, but decided not to, trying to convince herself she was already so close to home and didn't need it. One thing she did need, though, was coffee.

The bell hanging over the diner's door jingled as Emma opened it and walked in. It was quiet inside; only a couple of booths were occupied. Emma walked up to the bar as Ruby came out from the kitchen.

"Hi Emma," Ruby said. "Usual coffee?"

"That'd be great, thanks, Ruby," she replied.

Ruby grabbed one of the to-go cups and made up Emma's coffee order. She paused and surveyed Emma's appearance. "Did you go home last night?" Ruby asked, eyebrows raised.

Emma looked down. "Umm, no." She knew she couldn't hide it from her.

Ruby's eyes widened and she rushed around the bar to stand next to Emma. "What happened? Where did you go?" Ruby whispered as she handed Emma her coffee. Emma didn't respond, but just stared guiltily at the ground. Ruby hesitated. "You didn't...you know...?"

Emma sipped her drink, grateful for the intake of caffeine. She couldn't look Ruby in the eye. "I don't really want to talk about it." Ruby's jaw dropped at her basic admittance to the question and made to argue back, but was interrupted by Greg Mendel walking in from the inn.

"Good morning, ladies," he chirped. "Fine day out, isn't it?"

"Good morning, Mr. Mendel," Ruby greeted robotically. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Can I get a cinnamon muffin and black coffee? To-go, please?"

"Coming right up," Ruby said eyeing Emma as she went to fetch the visitor's breakfast.

Emma gulped another bit of coffee as she gave Greg a once-over. "Where are you off to this morning?" she asked noticing a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh I thought I'd go on a hike since it's such a nice day," Greg said with a smile. "I'm kind of a nature freak, you see."

Emma nodded, hoping she looked interested in what he was saying. "Just thought you'd be back in Pennsylvania by now."

"Ah, well, this town's starting to grow on me a bit." Ruby strolled over and handed Greg his coffee and muffin. "Have a nice day, ladies." He tipped his hat and exited the diner, Emma and Ruby both staring as he walked out.

"Why is he still hanging around here?" Ruby asked.

"No idea," Emma responded, "but I hope he leaves soon." She had hoped the distraction of the outsider had taken Ruby's mind off of what happened between her and Hook, but she was wrong.

"So, Emma," Ruby said turning back to Emma, "what happened with you and Hook? Did you do what I think you did?"

Emma met Ruby's eyes and sighed. "Yes," Emma confirmed. She continued before Ruby could say anything. "But you _cannot_ say anything to anyone, Ruby. I'm still trying to figure things out and, until I do, I don't want people knowing. Especially David and Mary Margaret."

"Yeah, they'll kill you." She paused. "Well, they'll kill him first. And then you." Emma nodded in agreement. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Emma made to leave the diner, but Ruby stopped her.

"Before you go," she started, "can I ask why? We all know what he is and what he's done, yet you did it anyways."

"It's complicated, Ruby. More complicated than I can explain right now."

Ruby looked at Emma. "Do you trust him?"

"...Yes. Yes, I would trust him with my life." Emma smiled. "I'll see you later." She brushed Ruby's arm in thanks as she passed her on the way out.

Emma walked down the path from Granny's and turned back onto Main Street. Gulping her coffee as she strode along, she tried to think of all the excuses she could give to her parents. _This is so stupid,_ Emma thought. _I'm almost thirty and I am scared of what my parents will think about what I did._ She shook her head out of frustration at herself as she opened the door and climbed the stairs to the loft. Emma placed her hand on the door handle and took a breath. _Well, here goes nothing_.

Snow and Charming were standing in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee and making breakfast. Henry was sitting at the counter, his precious storybook open in front of him. They all looked up as Emma walked over the threshold. "Where have you been?!" Snow cried rushing over to her daughter wrapping her in a tight, protective hug.

"No where," Emma said breaking out of her mother's grip and walking to the counter to embrace her son.

"Where's Hook?" David asked realizing the pirate was not with Emma. "Did something happen? Did he hurt you?" David whipped around the counter to survey his little girl making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, David." She wrestled with his grip, but he wouldn't let her go.

David turned her shoulders so she faced him. "What happened?" he asked as calmly as he could. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing happened," Emma insisted. "I'm fine." She looked in his eyes. "Dad. I'm fine." David pursed his lips and let go of his daughter. Emma walked away and picked up a mug to pour herself another cup of coffee. She just wanted to go upstairs and go to bed, but knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Emma," Snow said calmly, approaching the counter opposite her daughter. "Where is Hook?"

"He's on his ship." The steam off the hot coffee warmed Emma's face as she took a drink. She smiled at Henry who was watching her over the lip of his cereal bowl.

Snow and David stood there confused. "Why is Hook back on his ship? I thought you weren't letting him out of your sight," David asked.

Emma ignored her father's question and addressed her son. "You almost done there, kid?" She gestured to his breakfast.

Henry slurped the last bit of milk from the bowl, put it down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Just finished." He gave his mother that sweet smile he showed up at her door with all those months ago.

"Grab your book and go hop in the shower. I need to talk to your grandparents." Emma took his empty bowl and set it in the sink. "We'll go grab lunch a little later after I get some rest and you can tell me all about your night with them and Tamara, ok?"

"Sounds good," Henry chimed. He grabbed his book and skipped up the steps to his room.

As soon as Henry was out of earshot, David put his hands on his hips and looked at his daughter. "What's going on, Emma? Where were you all night?"

Emma took another sip of coffee. "Well, we went out to the Rabbit Hole, stayed until close, and then I wasn't tired so we went for a walk."

"We meaning you and Hook?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed. "Me and Hook. I told Neal I would bring him back so he could go back to the inn."

"So all this time, you've just been walking around town?"

"No." Emma knew it was best to just tell the truth, but she'd definitely be leaving some parts of the story out. "When we were walking," she started, "he asked if we could go to his ship and since he hadn't been back to it in a few weeks, I agreed." She paused. Her parents made no move to respond so she continued. "So we went and I let him take it out on the water. We anchored it just off shore and I ended up falling asleep on the deck. When I woke up, we were back at the docks. He was asleep in his room and I wanted to come home so I left."

Snow and David absorbed the story and looked at one another. "He could've kidnapped you, Emma. Taken you to who knows where," Snow pointed out.

"Yeah, he could've," Emma agreed. "But he didn't. And that's why I left him on the ship." David crossed his arms and grumbled. He nodded at his daughter. She could tell he didn't like her decision, but that he knew arguing with her wouldn't do any good. Emma smiled at him hoping to convey her gratefulness to him.

"Well, Emma," David asserted, "I don't exactly approve of this, but you're my daughter and I'm going to trust you." He walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma hugged her father back.

"I'm going to head off to the sheriff's station." David dumped the remainder of his coffee down the drain. "Will I see you there later?" he asked Emma.

"Yeah I'll be around sometime this afternoon," Emma replied. "I want to spend a little time with Henry first."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." David gave Snow a quick peck and walked out the door leaving his wife and daughter alone. Emma looked at her mother who was staring at her with a frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Emma asked her mother.

"What else happened?" Snow demanded.

Emma looked at her completely confused. "What?"

Snow crossed her arms. "I know you're not telling me everything, now what else happened last night?"

Emma's mouth hung open dumbfounded at her mother's intuition. "Nothing," she said diverting her eyes. She turned on the faucet and made to start washing the breakfast dishes. Snow marched over to the sink and turned off the water, drawing Emma's attention back to her.

"Emma, I know there's something more to your story. Now tell me."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it?"

"Because, no offense, Mom, it's none of your business."

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." To Snow's surprise, Emma didn't fight back, but, instead, failed to resist the smile cracking on her face and started giggling. "What?" Snow questioned.

"Sorry," Emma burst out. "It's just that after 28 years, I didn't think I would ever hear those words from my own mother." She gave her mother an apologetic smile.

Snow smiled sweetly and rubbed her daughter's arm affectionately. "I never thought I would get to say those words." Emma embraced her mother.

"Look," Emma sighed. "Something else did happen, but it doesn't matter." She backed away from Snow and looked desperately into her eyes. "Can you please just trust me on this and drop it?" Snow nodded. "Thank you. Well, I am going to go lay down and get some more sleep."

"Ok." Snow leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the temple. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Mom." Emma smiled and walked past Snow and up the stairs to her room. She couldn't wait to have her head hit the pillow although she was pretty sure whatever sleep she did manage to get wouldn't be very restful. All her thoughts were back on the Jolly Roger. She collapsed on her bed wondering what Hook was doing right then.

Across town, Hook stood at the helm of his ship staring out to the sea. He couldn't understand why Emma had marched off so suddenly. He thought those walls of hers had finally been broken down all the way and she was able to express her feelings for him. But he was wrong. Something else was holding her back. Hook looked down at the letter and compass etched in the base in front of him. Did this have something to do with Baelfire? He knew they had a history, but didn't know what it was. There were many layers to Emma Swan and Hook just had to continue to peel back the layers. Hook heard footsteps coming over from the dock. He turned to see who they belonged to and froze when he saw their owner climbing aboard his ship.

"We need to talk, Hook." David walked up to the helm and faced the pirate, a fire blazing in his eyes. "We need to talk about my daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

A chill breeze came rushing through the streets. Snow's heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way down the path to the sheriff's station. Emma had gone up to her room to rest and Henry was content with playing video games until she woke up so Snow decided to head out and join David at the station to help with the day's work. Wanting to get out of the cold, she quickened her pace and approached the front door.

Once inside, Snow shivered off the cold and proceeded down the hall to the sheriff's office, but when she entered the holding area, she was surprised at what she found.

The dwarves were scattered around the room doing various activities. Happy was taking on Doc in darts while Sleepy sat watching them lazily. Bashful and Dopey were busying themselves with cleaning the desks while Grumpy was in the sheriff's office catching up on the recent happenings in town with the Daily Mirror.

"Your Highness," Grumpy said when he noticed Snow. He tossed the paper on the sheriff's desk and walked out to greet her.

"Hello, Leroy," Snow said.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was looking for my husband. I thought he said he was coming here."

"Your prince hasn't been here all morning. He sent us a message about an hour ago saying he has some business to take care of and wanted us to man the station."

Snow stood and pondered this new information until suddenly it clicked. She sighed out of frustration.

"Is everything ok, Snow?"

"No, unfortunately not," Snow replied. "I have to get down to the docks." She turned on her heel and hastily retreated back down the hallway, Grumpy quick to follow her.

"Do you need us to come with?" Grumpy called after her.

Snow paused at the door and looked back at the dwarf. "That's ok, Leroy. I'll be fine. But thank you."

Before Grumpy could respond, Snow rushed out the door and set off towards the docks. She replayed the events from earlier back at the loft. She could tell that David wasn't content with Emma's response to drop whatever it was that had happened during the night and knew he had gone after Hook. The last thing she needed was for David to do something rash; she just hoped she wouldn't be too late in preventing it.

Across town, the Jolly Roger swayed with the incoming waves off the ocean as David walked right up to Hook, eyes glaring at the pirate.

"What happened between you and Emma, Hook?" David asked.

Hook sneered at the prince. He had only met him a couple times before, but neither occasion was pleasant. "I think that's a question for your daughter, isn't it?" he said with some cheek.

David swung back and punched Hook full in the face.

"Bloody hell," Hook whispered wiping the blood from his bottom lip.

"If you don't start talking, I'll shoot you in the face next," David threatened pulling his gun out of the holster.

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Hook responded. David brought the gun up next to Hook's face. Hook glanced at it out of the corner of his eye. "You can threaten me all you want, Your Highness, but I'm not saying anything. You want answers, talk to your daughter." Hook reached up and pushed the gun away from his face. "And you're not going to shoot me."

"Why the hell not?" David asked refusing to lower his weapon.

"Because you're Prince Charming," Hook said cooly.

"What makes you think that's going to stop me? What good have you done for my family?"

Hook paused, looked the prince straight in the eye and hissed "You can deny it all you want, Charming, but you know I mean more to your daughter than you care to admit. And she's the reason why you won't kill me."

David, taken aback by Hook's bluntness, was at a loss for words. The pirate took advantage of the prince's hesitation and circled around to the stairs towards the lower deck. David realized, though reluctantly, that Hook was right and holstered his pistol. He turned and marched down the deck after him. He wasn't going to kill him, but he wasn't about to just let him roam free around Storybrooke.

"You can see yourself off my ship," Hook said as he sat down on a crate and began sharpening his steel appendage.

David pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket and proceeded over to Hook.

Hook blew off the fragments of metal dust from the end of his hook and eyed the handcuffs in David's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Hook asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you back to the station and locking you up."

Hook stood up at David's latest threat. "And you think I'm just going to go with you willingly, mate?"

David grabbed the lapel of Hook's jacket and pulled him over so they were nose to nose. "I am not your mate," David growled.

David reached down to put the handcuffs on his wrist, but Hook was too quick for him. He bashed David on the head and retreated out of his reach and withdrew his sword from its sheath.

"If you truly want to take me in," he said pointing his sword at the prince, "you're just going to have to fight me because, Your Highness, I have no intention of going anywhere."

David smirked at Hook's challenge. "You really think you can beat me?"

"There's only one way to find out."

David threw the cuffs down onto one of the crates. "Are you going to be gentleman enough to give me a sword? Or am I just going to have to cheat and shoot you?"

Hook, not lowering his weapon, waltzed over to a barrel filled with a small collection of spare swords. He took one out, tossed it at David's feet and cocked his head. "I'm always a gentleman."

Cautiously, David reached down and picked up the sword. He stood back up and positioned his blade next to Hook's. They looked at one another, willing their opponent to make the first move. Hook sneered and tapped his blade against David's, taunting the prince to strike first.

Giving in to Hook's dare, David lunged his sword forward, Hook swiftly moving his against it. The duelers moved back and forth across the deck, swords gleaming in the sunlight. The clanging of metal echoed off the ocean as Hook and David wound their way between the barrels, crates, and ropes that were scattered around the ship, neither giving in to the other. David backed Hook into a corner and swung his blade up prepared to give a the pirate a swift blow to the shoulder, but Hook was too quick for him. He raised his hook and caught the prince's sword in it. Using all his strength, Hook forced David's sword towards the ground and elbowed him in the chin causing David to stumble backwards.

"Don't think you're going to beat me that easily," Hook jeered.

David rubbed his chin and looked back at his opponent. "I haven't given up yet," he said.

Hook raised his sword waiting for David to strike again. The prince took a step towards the pirate and clashed his blade against his, but both swordsmen halted their next moves at the sound of a frantic voice coming from the dock.

"STOP!" Hook and David turned towards the voice as Snow came rushing onto the ship. "Stop this right now," Snow commanded.

David looked at his wife, but didn't lower his sword. "Snow, I need to protect our daughter."

"I know," Snow said approaching her husband. "But this isn't going to do any good right now."

"Why is that?" David asked, his eyes back on the pirate.

"Hook isn't doing anything to threaten our family, David," she explained softly to her husband. "He hasn't done anything since he got here to hurt anyone we love."

"Are you forgetting when he knocked me out a few weeks ago?"

Hook, sword still raised against David's, looked curiously between the two royals. Snow looked at Hook as though examining him. He didn't know what was going on, but something told him that Emma had talked some sense into her mother.

Snow sighed, looked at her husband, and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I know he's done things in the past, but Emma trusts him. And I trust our daughter." David glanced at Snow. "Hook isn't going to hurt Emma or anyone else in our family," she insisted. She turned to Hook. "Right, Hook?"

Hook considered the princess for a moment, finally nodding when he realized she was being genuine. "Aye," he said. "You have my word." Hook glanced back to David and cautiously lowered his sword. David followed suit.

"Well we should head back to the station," Snow said after the three of them stood in silence for a few moments. She looped her arm through David's and guided them back towards the dock.

Just as Snow and David were stepping onto the dock, Hook remembered finding Emma's phone in his quarters after she had run off earlier that morning.

"Wait," Hook called after them. "I have something for you." He walked into his quarters and grabbed the phone off his desk and walked back out. Snow stepped back onto the ship, leaving David on the dock. Hook stepped over to her and handed her the phone.

"Emma left this here," he said. "Can you make sure she gets it back?"

"Of course," Snow replied. She turned to go back off the ship, but stopped and looked back at Hook. "I hope, for Emma's sake, that she's not wrong about you. I don't know what all has happened between you and her, but I can tell, even though she won't admit it, that she cares about you very much. And something tells me you feel the same way about her."

"I do," Hook admitted. "I've become very fond of Emma."

Snow took a few steps forward so she was nose to nose with Hook and gave him a piercing stare. "Then know that if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I will kill you." She didn't wait for a response from Hook and turned on her heel and walked off the ship.

Hook stood and watched the Charmings stroll back up the docks towards the town. He wondered what Emma had said to her mother to make Snow have a change of heart about him. He was certain Emma hadn't confessed to the affair they had had the night before considering how frantic she was when she had left, but he had know idea how much the prince and princess knew.

For a moment, Hook thought of going to see Emma, but decided it would be better for her to come to him. If he had learned anything about how she functioned, it was that she could never be forced to do something; it would only drive her to do the opposite. The last thing he wanted to do was drive away the woman he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready to go, Henry?" Emma said to her son as she walked down the stairs.

Henry didn't respond right away keeping his eyes glued to the TV as he played his video game.

"Henry? Hello?" Emma snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Uh yeah," Henry mumbled. "Let me just save really quick."

Emma watched her son as he pressed a few more buttons on the controller; she hoped he wasn't approaching that teenage phase just yet. Henry put the controller down on the coffee table and shut off the TV.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Henry asked as he approached his mother.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emma responded. She picked up his shoes from in front of the door and tossed them over to him. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

Henry pondered for a moment as he sat and tied his shoelaces. "You know, I've really been craving some of that pizza Neal got me back in New York. I don't suppose we could take a road trip?"

Emma chuckled. "Nice try, kid." She slipped on her black shearling jacket and some gloves; it was quite a bit colder outside then it had been the past few weeks. "We can grab some pizza if you'd like, though." Emma tossed Henry his jacket as he stood up from the table.

"Nah," Henry said. "Once you've had New York pizza, you can never go back."

Emma smiled. "I guess we could just go to Granny's like usual," she suggested.

"That works," Henry agreed.

"Why do I feel like there's only one restaurant in this town?" Emma wondered out loud as she closed the loft door behind her.

"Because nobody can compete with Granny when it comes to cooking," Henry said. "Unless it's lasagna. My mom wins in that category. But don't tell Granny I said that."

Emma ruffled her son's hair. "Your secret's safe with me, kid."

Together, Emma and Henry stepped out into the cold and hurried down the street towards the diner. They briefly stopped at the corner and said hello to Neal and Tamara who were on their way out for an afternoon at the movies. They also bumped into the outsider, Greg, just as they were walking up to the diner's front door.

"Good to see you're doing alright there, little man," Greg said to Henry with an overly friendly smile.

Henry looked at the stranger confused. "Uh thanks."

Emma, Henry, and Greg all stared at each other for a minute.

"Well, have a good afternoon, Sheriff. I'll be seeing you around." Greg tipped his hat like usual and strode off down the street.

"What is he still doing here?" Henry asked Emma as they watched Greg turn the corner towards the docks.

"No idea," Emma said. "But the longer he stays here, the more uneasy it makes me feel." She glanced down at her son who had a worried look on his face. "Come on, Henry, it's freezing out here."

She and Henry opened the door to Granny's, placed their coats on the coat rack next to the entry, and took a seat in one of the booths. The diner was fairly full for it being later in the afternoon; Emma figured a lot of people wanted to be out of the house, but not in the cold. Not long after they sat down, Granny waltzed over carrying a couple menus.

"What are you two troublemakers up to today?" Granny chimed handing them each a menu.

"Just out for a late lunch," Emma replied.

"I heard Ruby stumble in late last night. You girls must've had a good time."

"Yeah it was... It was interesting." Emma smiled, briefly recounting the events of the night before. "But fun," she added at the last minute.

Granny smiled. "That's good to hear, Sheriff. It's nice to see you letting go a bit. You do spend way too much time working."

Emma nodded. "You're probably right."

"And what about you, Henry?" Granny asked turning her head towards him. "Did you party while your mother was out?"

Henry laughed. "Oh yeah. I blasted music and had an awesome dance party!"

"He spent the night with my parents and Tamara," Emma said smirking at her son.

"How is Neal's fiancee doing with everything?" Granny asked Emma. "She hasn't run away yet, I see."

"Not yet. She seems to be coming to terms with it well. Better than I did, that's for sure."

"Well, it didn't exactly help that we were all cursed and wouldn't believe Henry's story either," Granny said. "But that's good to hear that she's taking to it well. Tamara's a real sweetheart. Always very pleasant to chat with in the mornings." Granny clapped her hands together and whipped out her paper and pen. "Look at me rambling on. What can I start you two off with?"

"Can I get a chocolate shake?" Henry requested.

Granny smiled. "Absolutely, you can. Extra whipped cream?"

"You got it!" Henry gave Granny a thumbs up.

"And for you, Sheriff?"

"You know, a chocolate shake sounds good," Emma said nodding to Henry. "Make that two."

"Coming right up!" Granny turned and walked back to the bar and started making their orders.

"So," Emma said to Henry, "did you have a good night last night?"

"Yeah it was fun."

"And you didn't freak out Tamara with your book of stories?"

Henry laughed. "No. She's really cool, actually. She was really excited to learn about the Enchanted Forest and who everyone was."

"That's good to hear. So you like her then?"

"Mhmm. I'd like to spend more time with her though."

"Well I'm sure you will. I don't think she or Neal will be leaving here too soon. And even if they do, you'll be able to go visit them in New York."

"Can I really?" Henry beamed with excitement at the thought of getting to go back to the Big Apple.

Emma smiled. "Of course. I'm not going to keep you away from your father."

Granny walked over and placed Emma's and Henry's milkshakes on the table. "Alright," she said, "what'll it be?"

"Two chocolate chip cookies, half a pie, and a hot dog," Henry listed off.

Emma raised her eyebrow at him. "How about we just start off with a hot dog, kid?" She looked at Granny. "And I'll have a grilled cheese."

"We'll have that up in a couple minutes." Granny gathered up their menus and marched back into the kitchen.

"So, what stories did you tell Tamara?"

"Lots of them!" Henry exclaimed. "I started out with Grandma and Gramps story since it's the classic."

"You told her about me then?"

Henry looked a little worried. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's ok." Emma paused for a second. "How did she take it? That I'm the savior or whatever."

"Pretty well. At least I think so. She was making a lot of notes and asking questions the whole time we were telling her the stories."

Emma looked at her son confused. "Taking notes? Why?"

Henry shrugged. "She said she didn't want to forget any of this. It is a lot of information."

"This is true. What was she writing down?"

"Basically just who everyone is. Like Mary Margaret is Snow White and David is Prince Charming. That kind of stuff."

Emma nodded in acknowledgement. "What kind of questions was she asking?"

"All sorts of things, but mostly about magic. Like who has magic, how do you get magic..."

Henry trailed off as Granny approached the table with their orders. She set down their plates and a fresh bottle of ketchup. "Anything else you need, dears?"

"Nah," said Emma looking around. "I think we're good, Granny. Thanks."

"Alright. If you need anything else, just holler." Granny strolled off to check on the other tables.

Emma broke apart her grilled cheese and started munching on it while Henry squirted some condiments onto his hot dog.

"I suppose I had a lot of questions for you too when you were telling me all about magic and the Enchanted Forest. What other stories did you tell Tamara?" Emma asked Henry between bites.

Henry began recounting all the tales from his storybook that he had shared with Tamara. He noted how Snow and David were able to fill in some gaps and go more into detail, which Henry seemed to enjoy. But Emma wasn't concentrating fully on the details of Henry's night. She decided that she should mention to Tamara, and probably Neal too, that they would need to be cautious with the information they had gathered since coming to Storybrooke. If anyone found out about this place, nothing good would come of it. The last thing the town needed was another nosy Greg Mendell rolling up Main Street.

"We basically got through the entire book," Henry finished up a few minutes later. "I skipped over a couple of the less important stories - tried to keep it all about the family since she'll be a part of it soon."

Emma took a gulp of her milkshake to digest what Henry just told her. "So you told her about our twisted family then?" Emma asked finally.

"Yup. Grandma and Gramps helped with that so I think it made it a little easier on her."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She thought about how she felt when her twisted family tree kept growing branches; she couldn't imagine how overwhelming it must've been for Tamara. "I hope you're right." Emma made a mental note to talk to Mary Margaret and David and get their take on how Tamara absorbed the information. "Did Mary Margaret send you to bed after that?" Emma asked taking the last couple bites of her sandwich.

A guilty smile broke on Henry's face. "Well, she wanted to, but I convinced Gramps to let me stay up for a little longer so he talked Grandma into it. I wanted to spend a little more time with Tamara since, you know, I'm still getting to know her."

Emma smiled at her son. "I'm sure she appreciated that, Henry. What did you guys do?"

"Played some board games. A couple rounds of Clue and one of Monopoly."

"Did you win all of them or did you let Tamara win?" Emma winked.

Henry laughed. "Tamara actually won fair and square both games of Clue and I won Monopoly. Gramps almost won, but at the last minute he was sent to jail and I was able to claim Park Place."

"Sounds like you guys had a good time." Emma slurped the rest of her milkshake as Henry finished the last of his hot dog. "I don't suppose you'd want dessert after all this?"

"Duh, Mom," Henry said rolling his eyes. "I'm a kid. Of course I want dessert!"

Emma laughed and waved at Granny who was standing behind the bar.

"Dessert time?" Granny asked when she walked over.

"You got it!" Henry exclaimed.

Granny flipped open her pad of paper. "What'll it be then?"

"How about two hot fudge sundaes?" Emma suggested.

"Extra everything?" Henry eyed his mother for permission.

Emma nodded her approval to Granny and she left to dish out their sundaes.

"How come you were out all night?" Henry asked his mother.

Emma froze. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Obviously she couldn't tell him everything, so she decided to downplay it. "Oh, I was just having so much fun I didn't realize how much time had passed."

"What did you do?"

"Well," Emma started, "Ruby and Belle - I mean Lacey - and I had a girls' night out. We just had some dinner and a few drinks and did some dancing."

"Were Neal and Captain Hook there too?"

"Yeah they stopped in for a while. But it was girls' night out which meant no boys allowed." Emma smiled at Henry.

Granny was back at the table. "Two hot fudge sundaes. Extra everything."

"Thanks, Granny!" Henry eyed his mountain of ice cream like a hungry tiger and dug in as soon as Granny turned away.

Henry and Emma ate in silence for a few minutes. Emma hoped the sundae would take Henry's mind off of questions about her night, but she was wrong.

"So how come Hook wasn't with you this morning? How did he get back to his ship? Did Neal take him back there?"

Emma savored her spoonful of ice cream as long as she could to avoid answering the question, but she knew Henry wouldn't give up without an answer. "Well, Neal was getting tired so he went back to his room and left Hook with me. After that, Hook asked if we could visit his ship since he's basically been cooped up with us for the last couple weeks. I didn't see the harm so we went."

"Did you get to go on the ship?" Henry asked eagerly.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we sailed it a little ways out of the dock for a little bit. Nothing exciting."

"That's so cool! I really want to learn more about sailing now that Neal's shown me a little bit." Henry took a big bite of ice cream. "Do you think Hook would teach me?" he mumbled through his mouthful of hot fudge.

"You'd want Hook to teach you?" Emma asked.

"Why not? It's his ship and he is a pirate after all. Who better to learn from?"

"You're not scared of Hook?"

Henry looked confused at Emma. "Why would I be scared? Captain Hook is awesome! He's told me all sorts of stories from sailing between the different worlds."

"I suppose you two have spent a good amount of time together."

"Yeah, it's been great! He just hasn't really ever told me anything about Neverland. It's like he doesn't want to talk about it or something. Not sure why. What could be so bad about Neverland?"

Emma shrugged. She was happy to see Henry so enthusiastic about Hook. "So you like Hook?"

Henry smiled widely. "Absolutely! Is he going to keep living with us?"

"I'm not sure. That's something I'll have to talk to your grandparents about. But don't you worry about it. He's not leaving Storybrooke."

"Is he still on his ship?"

"Yeah, probably." Emma eyed her son suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason." Henry scooped the last bit of his sundae onto his spoon.

Emma raised her eyebrows at her son. "Henry..."

"I just thought it would be cool to go see him on his ship. You know, maybe ask him to give me a sailing lesson."

She could see Henry was really eager to head over to the docks. After thinking for a moment, Emma decided there wasn't really any harm in it. She had left her phone there anyways and really needed to go get it.

"Alright," Emma said scraping the last bit of fudge out of her glass. "We can go see him. I left something on his ship last night anyways." Henry beamed at his mother. "But," Emma continued, "for right now, no asking him to go sailing. He can show you around the ship, but we're not taking a joy ride. Deal?" Emma reached her hand halfway across the table.

Henry debated for a moment, finally grasping Emma's hand and shaking it. "Deal. Let's get out of here!"

Emma smiled and stood up from the booth. She walked up to the bar as Henry made his way to the entrance and started putting on his coat.

"We're all set, Granny, thanks," Emma said as she approached Granny. She laid down some cash on the bar.

Granny grabbed the cash off the bar. "Need any change?"

"Nope. Keep it."

"Thanks very much. Where are you two off next?"

Henry walked over with Emma's coat and handed it to her. "I think we're going to swing by the docks and check stuff out," Emma said putting on her coat.

"Well, stay out of trouble," Granny said jokingly pointing a finger at Henry and Emma.

Henry laughed. "We don't cause trouble. It usually finds us."

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Come on, kid." She put her hands on his shoulders and lead him back to the entrance of the diner.

They heard the diner's bell jingle as they shut the door behind them. The wind had died down a bit since Emma and Henry were last outside. Neither of them said anything to each other. Emma could see Henry's excitement in his step as he skipped along down the sidewalk towards the docks. She smiled to herself; it was nice to know that Henry liked Hook as much as he did, but she had to admit she was surprised at how well Hook was with her son. There had to be a reason behind it and she was curious to discover it. Nevertheless, it made her happy to see them get along so well.

Emma's thoughts traveled back to the feelings she had the night before when she was curled up in Hook's arms. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time, probably not since she was first with Neal, before she was forced to put that damn wall around her. But for some reason she didn't need that wall when she was with Hook. Not anymore. Being with him was so easy. He knew her on a deeper level than anyone had ever known before. They had a deep understanding of one another, something Emma hadn't shared with another human being for a long time. Not even her parents understood her the way he did.

Henry tugged on her sleeve. "Come on, Mom," he said. "I can see the Jolly Roger just around that building! Let's go!"

"Alright, kid," Emma chuckled. "You go on. I'm right behind you."

Without another word, Henry scurried off towards the mast in the distance. Emma quickened her pace slightly and followed her son's tracks. She turned the corner and saw Henry racing down the dock to the ramp leading up to the Jolly Roger. Gazing up onto the ship, Emma saw Hook up near the helm looking down at something. A smile cracked on her face at the sight of the pirate. She couldn't help but think how happy she was to see him and started to feel guilty for the way she left things earlier that morning and knew she would have to find a way to explain herself. She'd find a way to make it up to him somehow. Regardless, Emma was glad to see the pirate again.

Hook looked up when he heard footsteps hurrying down the dock towards his ship and saw Henry scampering up the ramp. He walked down the steps as Henry stepped foot onto the deck.

"Ahoy there, mate," Hook said ruffling Henry's hair. "What brings you aboard my ship?"

"I wanted to say hi," Henry said. "And my mom said she left something here last night."

Henry pointed back to the docks. Hook looked up and saw Emma walking down towards the ramp. She was looking at him and had one of the brightest smiles on her face that he had ever seen; she was so beautiful. Hook felt a wave of satisfaction fall over him as he gave her one of his signature, charming smiles he knew she couldn't resist. She had come back to him. Emma had come back to him just like he knew she would.


	17. Chapter 17

Hook held out his hand for Emma to take for support as she stepped down onto the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"Thanks," Emma said. She looked at Hook and smiled which he returned instantly.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon, Swan," Hook replied.

Emma looked down at her feet with guilt then back at Hook with an apologetic look. "Sorry," she muttered so only Hook could hear her. She stared at him hoping for some sign of forgiveness, but it didn't come. Instead Hook turned his attention to Henry.

"So, my lad, you wanted to say hello."

"Actually," Henry started, "I was hoping you could show me around the ship. You know, teach me all the pirate sayings and how to do things." He grinned hopefully up at the pirate.

Hook considered Henry for a moment. He could see so much of Emma in the boy. Not only did he have her same smirk, but he had the same determination and enthusiasm as her. After a moment, Hook grinned and placed his arm around Henry's shoulder.

"Aye, my boy, that I can do," Hook said. "Welcome aboard. I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to me crew."

"You're really going to teach me?" Henry asked excitedly.

"If you're anything like your mother, you'll make one hell of a pirate." Hook glanced up at Emma and gave her a wink. "First thing's first, mate. Tell me, boy, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Hook stared down at Henry who looked bewildered.

"Uh..." Henry looked to his mother out of the corner of his eye, completely puzzled, then back to the captain. "Aye, aye, Captain?"

Hook clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done, sailor! You've just sworn your oath to the Jolly Roger. Now, let's get started."

Emma smiled as she watched her son beam with excitement as Hook led him up towards the helm. She followed behind and listened as Hook began instructing Henry.

"Now, my boy," Hook began, "the key to being a good sailor is to know your bearings."

"You mean port and starboard?" Henry asked pointing to the left and right.

Hook nodded. "I see you've already had some lessons."

"Yeah, my dad showed me a few weeks ago when we came back from New York."

"Ah yes, Baelfire," Hook muttered looking over at Emma. "When you stole my ship." He pursed his lips and absentmindedly brushed his hand along the etched letters in the helm.

"Sorry about that," Henry said.

"That's alright, lad. Just means we can jump ahead to other things. Come on, Henry." Hook started down the steps from the helm, Henry following close behind.

"What are you going to teach me next?"

Hook walked up to the bottom of the shrouds, grasped one of the ropes and looked down at Henry. "Every sailor needs to know how to furl the sails otherwise you won't get far out to sea."

"You mean I get to go up there?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Aye, m' boy, that you do."

"Wait, wait, wait," Emma interrupted. She put a protective hand on her son's shoulder. "You're going to take him up there?" she asked Hook nodding up at the shrouds and sails. "I don't think so."

"No need to fear, Emma," Hook said with a smile. "I'll take good care of him. This isn't my first time teaching someone to be a skilled sailor."

"Please, Mom?" Henry asked turning to Emma. "I think you can trust the captain. He's only been doing this for three hundred years."

"The lad makes a fine point." Hook winked at Emma. "I promise no harm will come to your son."

Emma looked from Hook to Henry and contemplated for a moment. "Fine. But Henry, listen to everything he says and _please_ be careful."

"You're welcome to join us, lass," Hook offered.

"Yeah, Mom, come with us!"

"No, no," Emma said shaking her head. "I'm perfectly content with my feet staying on the ground. Now, go on. We can't stay here all day."

Hook stepped up onto the ropes and motioned to Henry to follow him. "Come on, lad. Up we go."

Emma stepped back and watched as her son and the pirate climbed up the ropes towards the sails. She could hear Hook telling Henry all about the Jolly Roger and the different realms he had sailed her to. A smile cracked on her face as she listened and imagined Hook taking her on one of these adventures. The thought of going in search of buried treasure with a band of pirates excited her. It was a dream she had had since she was a child.

Henry and Hook climbed further up, slipping slightly at one point which caused Emma to gasp loudly, until they were so far up Emma could not hear their voices. She watched for a few minutes longer as Hook showed Henry, what Emma assumed were, the different ropes and their functions, and then decided to explore the ship on her own. Emma stepped carefully down the stairs leading down below deck. She had only been down there once before when they were on their way back from New York.

The damp sea smell was pungent as Emma walked around the gun deck, brushing her hand along a couple of the worn canons. They were dry and dusty, not something you'd usually find on a pirate ship. She wondered when the last time they were fired had been. There was something quite sad about it Emma found. She stood between two of the canons and looked around. She pictured Hook walking back and forth checking on the guns, making sure everything was in place even though nothing had changed since the last time he inspected them; it was just routine for him.

Emma sighed and proceeded down a second set of stairs to the hold area. There wasn't much to be seen in this part of the ship. As she turned to go back up, a large chest hidden in the corner caught her eye. Emma shuffled around the beams and over to the chest. She knelt down beside the chest and admired the craftsmanship for a moment. There were beautiful roses carved all across the wood, all of which were very worn down; this chest was very old. There was a key already in the lock of the chest. Emma turned it and heard the lock click as the top of the chest popped up slightly. She slid her fingers in the gap and lifted up the chest. When she saw the contents of the chest, Emma's heart sank.

Vests, gowns, pants, shirts, and other attire for a woman were scattered in the chest. But what caught Emma's eye almost instantly was a tainted brass plate. On the plate was etched a name: Milah. Emma's eyes became wet; after all these years, Hook still had held on to the last bit of his love that he could, just like she was still holding on to Graham's sheriff jacket. She reached across the chest and touched the nameplate. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to, to pay some sort of respect to her.

Emma didn't know how long she knelt there for. She thought of Hook and how this woman had been on his mind for the last three hundred years and, after all this time, he was finally letting her go. He was letting Milah go because she had asked him to. The feeling overwhelmed her. In that moment, Emma Swan realized that Hook was changing for her, because he cared for her, because he had feelings for her.

Tears started slowly rolling down Emma's face as she took one last look at the contents of the chest and closed it. Feelings that she had been avoiding for weeks were boiling up inside her and for the first time in a long time, Emma didn't feel the need to suppress them. Instead, she wanted to act on them.

She stood up, wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath. Her legs were slightly numb from kneeling on the wooden floor. Emma stumbled back over to the stairs, the whole time wondering what she was going to do when she got back up to the deck.

The outside light flooded her eyes as she pushed up on the door leading out from below. Emma looked around for Henry and Hook and saw them up at the bow of the ship. Hook was teaching Henry how to tie some sailor knots. She smiled at the sight before her; her son learning how to be a pirate from the captain she was falling for.

Emma started to walk towards them, but stopped after a couple paces. She needed some time to think of what she was going to say and, whatever it was, was probably not something she should say in front of her son, at least not right away.

Remembering that she had left her cell phone on the ship earlier, Emma snuck into Hook's quarters while he was busy with Henry. She closed the door quietly behind her and stared around the room. It looked just as it did earlier that day when Emma had rushed out. She slowly started pacing around the room, admiring the different trinkets and treasures scattered throughout.

Emma came to Hook's desk and stopped to admire its contents. There were maps of all kinds scattered across it. She paged through multiple treasure maps and maps of different realms Hook had apparently explored. Her inner child burst through suddenly when she found her fingers touching a map of Neverland, a place she had always wished she could go as a little girl.

She picked up the map to look at the details, but before she could inspect it, her eye caught the paper below it. Pushing aside the another map, Emma saw the drawing of Rumplestiltskin's dagger. Next to it was a portrait of a woman who she could only guess as Milah. Emma wondered why they were on his desk. After staring at them for a moment, she felt the anger rising up inside her. She threw down the maps in her hand and marched to the door.

Emma burst out of Hook's quarters, her brow furrowed. She marched up to the bow of the ship where Hook was showing Henry how to tie off the ship.

"It's time to go, Henry," Emma said as she took hold of Henry's arm and pulled him away.

"But, Mom, why?" Henry asked.

Emma didn't answer but led her son across the deck. Hook followed quickly behind; he could see the rage billowing inside her, but had no idea what caused the sudden turn of emotion.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked.

She nudged Henry up to the ramp. "Henry, go wait by the end of the docks," Emma instructed.

Henry looked perplexed at his mother. "But I-"

"Henry, _go_!"

He obeyed and walked quickly down the ramp and up the docks. Emma watched him until her son was out of earshot then immediately rounded on Hook who was still standing next to her trying to compute what was happening.

"I should've listened to my parents! I should've never trusted you! You're nothing but a selfish pirate!" Emma spewed, rage burning in her eyes.

Hook stood there and looked at her dumbfounded. "Emma," he started, "what the hell has gotten into you? What happened?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and let out a angry laugh. "Don't play dumb with me, Hook. If you have any sort of respect for me then admit it."

"Admit what?!"

"You haven't given up on your revenge, Hook," Emma shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you had changed. I thought I could trust you-"

"You can trust me, Emma!" Hook interjected, a pained look in his eyes. "I have given up my revenge! I gave it up for you!"

"Then why did I just find a picture of Rumplestiltskin's dagger on your desk?" Emma demanded.

Hook stared, at a loss for words. "Emma... It was just sitting there. It means nothing. I'm done with my revenge."

Emma's lip trembled as tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks. "I thought you had, but apparently I was wrong." She walked up to Hook, close enough so their noses were almost touching. "I want you to stay away from me. I want you to stay away from my son. I never want to see you again."

She didn't wait for a response. Emma turned sharply on her heel and marched up the steps and down the ramp to the dock.

"Emma, wait! Please don't go!" But Emma didn't listen. She continued up the docks to where Henry was waiting for her not looking back as she heard Hook calling her name.

"Emma!" Hook ran after her, but stopped at the top of the ramp. "I love you," he said, but not loudly enough for her to hear. He watched her walk away and out of sight as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

"Henry! I'm not going to tell you again! Get down here right now or you're going to be late for school!" Emma stood near the front door of the loft checking her watch as she grew more impatient waiting for her son.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Henry shouted down. Seconds later, he came bounding down the stairs, his shirt half tucked in with only one arm in his sweater. Emma held out her arm, nearly clotheslining him, as he rushed to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed. "Hold on there, kid. You're only half dressed!" Emma took Henry's backpack out of his hand. "Come on, Henry. Tuck in the rest of your shirt and put your sweater on right."

Henry did as his mother instructed, throwing her a sheepish glance in the process. Taking back his backpack from Emma, he looked up at her and blurted, "Why have you been so cranky lately, Mom?"

Emma was taken aback at her son's bluntness. "What? I... I haven't been-"

"You've been on edge about everything ever since we went and saw Captain Hook a few days ago," Henry interrupted. "I'm not the only one who's noticed either, you know. I heard Grams and Gramps whispering about it last night too."

Emma blinked, unsure of what to say. She grasped for words, but couldn't seem to find any.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just-"

"No, Henry," Emma said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I was taking out my frustration on everyone." She knelt down and gave her son a tight hug. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah." Henry pulled away from Emma. "I just don't understand what's going on. Did Hook do something to make you mad?"

Emma smiled. She wasn't sure what to say, but knew she couldn't lie to him; it had never done anything but harm with him. "Yes, he did, but it's nothing you need to worry about, Henry. Everything will work itself out. I promise. Now come on," Emma said as she stood up and glanced at the clock. "I'm going to have to drive you to school. You've already missed the bus."

They headed out the door and raced each other down the steps from the loft, Henry beating her to the car after Emma tripped on the doormat by the entrance.

"Yes! I win yet again!" Henry exclaimed. "I believe that makes the score thirty-eight for me and twenty-nine for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma groaned as she unlocked the bug. "I'll catch up one of these days."

"Ha! You wish!" Henry climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

Emma started the car and began driving down the road. She could feel Henry glancing up at her and knew he was itching to say something.

"What's up, kid?"

Henry didn't answer.

"Hey, come on," she said looking over at him briefly. "I can tell something's on your mind."

"It's just..." Henry started. "He's different around you."

"Who is?"

"Captain Hook."

"How is he different around me?" Emma asked a little more sternly then she intended to be.

Henry hesitated. "He... he just is. He smiles a lot more and is more easy going. He doesn't really smile unless you're around. It's like you make him happier."

Emma tried to remain stone-faced but couldn't help but be a little impressed with her son's intuitiveness. _Damn, this kid is smart. How much does he know?_ she asked herself.

"You're different around him too," Henry went on. "You don't look at him the way you look at everyone else. You care about him, don't you? That's why you're always looking out for him."

The bug swerved across the median of the nearly deserted street as Emma was caught off guard by her son's question. She quickly steered the car back to the right side of the road and gazed over at Henry, her brow furrowed.

"No, of course not," Emma denied hastily. "Don't be crazy."

She caught a glimpse of that sly twinkle in his eye as he smirked.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Mom," he said unconvincingly.

The bug rolled up slowly to the front of the school. "Henry," Emma said as she put the car in park. "Nothing's going to happen between me and Hook, alright?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it'd be kind of cool to have a pirate as a stepdad, wouldn't it?"

"Listen, Henry," she said firmly, "I'm looking out Hook for other reasons, ok?" Henry nodded. "Ok, now get going before the bell rings."

She leaned over as Henry unbuckled his seatbelt and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Have a good day at school," she said.

"Thanks." Henry opened the car door and climbed out.

"And Henry," Emma started as he shut the door, "don't forget Tamara is picking you up from the bus stop after school."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me!"

"Bye, Henry!"

"Have a good day, Mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, kid!"

Emma smiled as she watched her son sprint off up to the front doors of the school. She sat there for a moment realizing how she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore; in fact, she couldn't imagine her life without any of these people anymore. The life she had known in Boston was growing hazier every day, but she didn't care. She was happy. She finally had the family she'd always dreamed of having. Was it the family she had always pictured? No way, but it was a family nonetheless and she wouldn't have it any other way. Shaking her head, Emma shifted gears and drove off to the sheriff's station.

The morning went by fairly quickly despite not having much to do. She spent the first couple hours catching up on messages left on the non-emergency number at the station. Emma then made a few of her usual rounds around the town in the sheriff's car, purposefully avoiding going anywhere near the docks, and checking in on the people that had called in some issues overnight before picking up a late lunch to-go from Granny's.

After munching on her take-out back at the station, Emma sat back in her chair and stared at the mound in front of her and sighed. In an effort to avoid the stack of paperwork that never seemed to diminish, Emma walked out of her office and sauntered over to the dart board. She grabbed the pile of darts and stepped back a few paces facing the board. Taking a red dart in her hand, she aimed for the bullseye and threw the dart forward. It bounced off the board and fell on the floor.

"Come on," Emma scoffed to herself. She could almost hear Graham laughing at her like he did every other time she attempted to play darts. It was obvious now why he had always beaten her; he was the huntsman who saved her mother after all. Picking up the fallen dart, Emma caught a glimpse of Graham's jacket still hanging in the corner of her office and got a sudden craving for one of Granny's bear claws.

As she failed to hit the dart board yet again, Emma heard her phone buzzing on the desk in the office. She set down the other darts on the empty deputy's desk and went to answer it.

"Sheriff Swan," she recited.

"Hey Emma," Neal said. "Did you pick up Henry from school?"

"No. You told me Tamara was going to meet him at the bus stop."

"She was, but he didn't get off the bus," Neal responded. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten and picked him up instead."

"Wait, what do you mean he didn't get off the bus?" Emma asked franticly.

"I mean Tamara was at the bus stop waiting for Henry and he never got off."

_Damn it. Did he skip school again?_ Emma asked herself. She grabbed her jacket off the coat hook and put it on. "Where are you, Neal?"

"I'm with Tamara at the bus stop. Where are you?"

"At the station," she said picking up her keys off the desk. "He probably skipped school again. You two head back to Granny's and see if he's there. I'll head back to the loft."

"Aren't your parents there?"

"No, they're with the dwarves doing... whatever it is they do."

"Work?" Neal suggested.

Emma chuckled as she walked out of the station. "Yeah, work." She unlocked her bug and climbed in. "Anyways, don't worry too much. It wouldn't be the first time he's decided to skip school."

Neal sighed. "Ok, we'll let you know if we find him."

"Thanks." Emma hung up the phone and backed out of the parking lot. She then dialed David's cell as she started driving, not towards the loft like she told Neal she would, but to the docks.

"Hey Emma," David answered.

"Hi David. Is Henry with you?"

"Henry?" David asked confused. "No, why?"

"I think he skipped school again," Emma sighed. "Tamara went to pick him up from the bus stop, but he never got off the bus."

"Why would he skip school?"

"I have a hunch," Emma admitted. "But can you do me a favor? Can you and Mary Margaret go to the loft to see if he went there? Neal and Tamara are checking back at Granny's."

"Sure," David said. "Where are you going?"

"The docks. I wouldn't put it past him to go ask Hook for more sailing lessons."

David growled. "If Hook took him out on that ship-"

"He wouldn't do anything, David," Emma interjected. "Trust me. Just call me if you find him."

"Will do."

Emma hung up the phone once more as she drove up to the end of the street by the cannery and parked. The Jolly Roger was still docked in her normal spot; if Henry was with him, which Emma was pretty sure he was, at least they hadn't taken the ship out to sea.

Her boots clunked on the worn, wet wood of the dock as she looked up at the helm to see if she could spot her son. Emma climbed up the ramp and stepped onto the top step of the ship. Neither Hook nor Henry were anywhere to be found. _They're probably down below deck,_ she thought.

She stepped down onto the deck. "Hook!" she called. "Henry! Get out here right now!" She walked up to the hatch that lead down below deck. Just as she leaned down to lift up on the handle, the door to Hook's quarters opened.

"Emma?" Hook said, a little surprised. "What brings you here? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Emma stood back up, glancing back behind the pirate for some sign of her child. "I'm looking for Henry. Is he in there with you?"

"I haven't seen the lad since you marched him off my ship." Hook studied her face and saw a flicker of worry in her eyes. "Why are you asking?"

"He's missing," Emma sighed.

Hook cocked his head anxiously at her words. "Missing?"

Her eyes met his for a moment and Emma saw them fill with concern.

"It's fine. He just decided to skip school again," she reassured him.

"Do you need help searching?" Hook offered.

Emma shook her head and started walking back towards the steps up to the ramp. "No, thanks, Hook. We're fine." She climbed up the steps, pausing at the top. "If he does show up, though, please bring him back to Granny's."

Hook nodded. "Aye, lass. That I will."

"Thanks," she said giving him a small, grateful smile and hurrying down the ramp onto the docks.

_Where could he be?_ Emma wondered. She was so sure Henry would be at the docks with Hook, especially after the comments he'd made this morning in the car. Emma reached in her back pocket and pulled out her phone, calling Neal once more.

"Did you find him?" Neal asked as soon as he picked up.

"Not yet. Are you at Granny's yet?"

"We're just walking up now. You're sure he's not with your parents?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I called them right after hanging up with you. They're on their way to the loft to see if he's there."

"I thought that's where you were going?"

"I went and checked at the docks to see if he was with Hook because I had a hunch, but I was wrong." She heard the bell to Granny's chime through the phone. "Is he there?"

Neal didn't respond right away. Emma assumed he was surveying the diner.

"I don't see him anywhere," Neal said a minute later.

"I'll go check the room to see if he went there," Emma heard Tamara say in the background.

"Ok, thanks, sweetie," Neal said to Tamara.

"He's got to be back at the loft if he's not in the diner," Emma thought aloud as she got back into her bug.

"Would he be with Regina?" Neal suggested.

"It's possible," Emma said, "but even if he was, Regina would've called me if she didn't send him back to school right away, which I'm guessing she would've done."

"You really think she would call you?" Neal asked. "It's not like you two are on great terms, especially when it comes to Henry."

Emma pondered his comment for a moment. It wouldn't surprise her if Regina had taken Henry for some reason and not told her. "Yeah, I suppose maybe she wouldn't," Emma agreed. "But even so, she wouldn't want him skipping school."

"If you say so," Neal said unconvinced.

"He's not up at the room," Tamara said in the background again.

"He's got to be at the loft then," Emma said. "If David and Mary Margaret aren't already there, they should be any minute. I'm heading back that way now. Do you want to meet me there?"

"Yeah, sure, we can meet you at the loft," Neal said.

Emma heard Tamara's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, Tamara said that she'll wait back here at Granny's just in case Henry shows up," Neal repeated.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes then." Emma hung up the phone. "Kid, you're in some deep shit right now," she said out loud.

Driving back to the loft, she tried to think of the other places her son could be. She was so sure he would be with Hook and the more she thought about it, the more worried she became. His castle was long gone, thanks to Regina so that wasn't an option. He didn't every really play at the new one she had built in its place so it was probably safe to rule that out. It was possible he could be with Regina; she really couldn't put it past her to not let her know Henry had skipped school. If he wasn't at the loft, he had to be with her. There's no other place he would be.

Emma parked the bug on the street behind David's truck. She sprinted up to the loft, taking the steps two at a time, and burst through the door to find David, Mary Margaret, and Neal all standing in a circle. Henry was no where to be found.

"Is he here?" Emma asked desperately even though the answer was obvious.

"No, Emma," Snow said.

"Where could he be?" David asked.

"He has to be with Regina," Neal said.

"I'll call her," Emma said whipping out her phone once more.

She held the phone to her ear, impatiently tapping her foot as it rang. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"You've reached Mayor Regina Mills..."

Emma hung up the phone.

"She's not answering," she said. "Looks like I'm just going to have to go there myself."

"We're coming with you," Snow said as her daughter marched back out the door and down the stairs.

Together, the four of them raced down the street towards Regina's mansion, Emma leading the way.

"Emma!" David called from behind. "Emma, slow down." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back and turning her to face him. "You're not going to do anything drastic, are you?"

Emma furrowed her brow. "No, I'm just going to ask why she decided not to tell me that my son came to see her when he decided to skip school."

"To be fair," Snow said, "Regina is his mother too, Emma. She has just as much of a right to see him as you do."

"Yeah," Emma said, "but either way he should be in school learning math, not with her learning God knows whatever magic she would teach him."

"Let's just go find him," Neal insisted. "I'd like to still take him to dinner."

"He shouldn't be able to do anything when he's skipped school, Neal," Emma argued. "It's not ok."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Whatever, can we just go find him, please?"

Emma, Snow, David and Neal continued down Mifflin Street. They turned up the sidewalk that led to Regina's front door. Emma leaped up onto the porch and pounded on the door.

There was no answer.

"Regina!" Emma said pounding on the door again. "Regina, open up!"

They heard footsteps coming from inside and saw Regina's shadow move along the side windows a moment before the front door opened.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?" Regina asked, clearly annoyed at being disturbed.

"Where's Henry?" Emma demanded.

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina replied.

"Henry!" Emma scoffed. "Where is he?"

Regina tilted her head slightly. "As his primary caretaker now, I would hope you know the answer to that," she snarled.

"Do you think I'd be here if I knew?" Emma sassed back.

"Well, he's not here," Regina said. Emma gave her a look of disbelief. "Don't believe me, Miss Swan? Then come in and see for yourself." Regina stepped aside allowing Emma to go past her. "But I can assure you, he's not here."

Emma marched into the foyer and called out for Henry.

"If he's not here then where the hell is he?" David shouted.

"How should I know?" Regina spewed back. "You're the ones that are supposed to be taking care of him. But apparently you haven't been doing a very good job."

"Ok, arguing isn't going to help anything," Neal interrupted. "Is there any other place he could be?"

"Have you tried all the usual places," Regina asked as calmly as she could.

"Yes," Snow said. "We've tried Granny's, the loft, Hook's ship..."

"Hook's ship?" Regina questioned.

"Don't ask," Snow insisted.

Regina looked at Neal. "Have you asked your father?"

Neal sighed. "I hadn't thought of that." He took out his phone and stepped off into the yard waiting for an answer as Emma came back out from inside the house.

"She's right. He's not here," Emma confirmed. She saw Regina roll hers eyes at her words. "What's Neal doing?"

"He's calling Gold," David said.

"Why would Gold have Henry?" Emma asked.

David shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, but we've looked everywhere else."

Neal walked back over to the porch. "He's not with him."

"Maybe he is back at Granny's with Tamara and she just hasn't called you yet?" Snow suggested.

"Well, let's quit talking and go find out," Emma said. She walked hastily back down the sidewalk to the street with Neal, Snow, David and Regina following closely behind.

A few minutes later, they walked hurriedly through the door into the diner, Granny's face confused by the group's sudden appearance.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Swan?" she asked walking up to Emma.

"Has Henry been in here at all?" Emma asked. "Or Tamara?"

"No, I'm sorry," Granny said. "I haven't seen Henry at all today and the last time I saw Tamara was when she was in here with you." She nodded back at Neal.

"Maybe they're up at the room," Neal suggested.

"Ok, thanks, Granny," Emma said as they all passed through the diner to the hallway leading to the bed and breakfast.

There was no sign of either Tamara or Henry in the lobby so they proceeded up the stairs. Turning the corner at the top, they were halted as they looked down the hall.

"Tamara!" Neal shouted. She was lying facedown on the floor unconscious, the contents of her purse scattered around her. Neal rushed over to her, the rest of the group following his footsteps. "Tamara," Neal said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her over.

A few seconds passed before Tamara started to come around.

"What happened?" Tamara asked groggily.

"We should be asking you the same question," Emma said.

"Who did this to you?" David asked.

"Give her a minute, will you?" Neal insisted. He looked back at Tamara. "Are you ok?"

She held her head for a moment before sitting up. "Yeah," Tamara said. "Yeah I think I'm ok." She looked up at Emma. "But Henry, he was here."

"Henry was here?" Emma gasped.

"Yeah, but that man - what's his hame, Greg? - he had him," Tamara said as she tried to get up. "He had him tied up and was taking him."

"Taking him?! Taking him where?" Regina demanded.

Tamara shook her head. "I don't know. I tried to stop them, but he knocked me out."

"How long ago?" David asked.

"Maybe ten minutes ago?" Tamara guessed.

Regina and Emma looked at one another and rushed back down the hall, Snow and David following.

"How could he have taken him without being seen?" Snow asked as they hurried down the stairs.

"Ruby and Granny are both in the diner. He's the only one that would be here besides Neal and Tamara," David said as they sprinted out the exit.

Emma ran down the sidewalk and stopped at the street looking both ways. She had no idea where Greg was taking Henry and had a fifty-fifty shot of making the right guess. Her gut was telling her to go right, but she didn't want to risk being wrong.

"Mom, Dad," she said turning back to her parents, "you guys go left further into town. Regina and I will go right towards the docks. If you find him, I don't care what you have to do. Just get my son back."

"Here," David said before Emma took off. He handed her a walkie. "So we don't have to keep using our phones."

"Thanks. Come on," she said to Regina.

They rushed off down the street looking for any sign of Henry or his kidnapper. No one was out on the streets to ask if they had seen them, but the more Emma ran towards the docks, the more she felt this was the right way to go. As Regina and Emma approached the back side of the cannery, they heard a shout in the distance.

"Help!" Henry's voice echoed through the air.

"HENRY!" Emma and Regina shouted simultaneously.

Emma picked up the walkie David had given her and pressed the button allowing her to communicate. "David, he's at the docks! Get to the docks right now!"

Emma and Regina ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Turning the corner, they paused briefly as the end of the docks came in sight and they saw Henry struggling to get free from Greg.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON," Regina shouted. She stopped Emma from running ahead of her before throwing her arms back and releasing jets of fire down towards them.

"Regina, no!" Emma screamed knocking down the queen's arms. "You could hit Henry!"

They took off running towards the end of the docks. Greg looked at the two mothers sprinting towards him, smiled cruelly and swung his arm back throwing something into the water. It was a magic bean.

"He's opened a portal!" Regina bellowed.

The water churned quickly, a glowing light shining up from the seemingly bottomless pit below. Greg looked down at the portal and took hold of Henry. Emma and Regina ran as hard as they could towards their son. Greg's feet left the dock as he jumped into the portal pulling Henry along with him. They fell into the swirling pit and were gone.

"NO!" Emma cried. The portal was still open. She could make it. She could go after them. The edge of the dock was right in front of her.

A hand grabbed her arm just before she could leap off the edge of the dock into the portal and stopped her from jumping. She fought against their grip, but watched as the glow from the water went off and the portal closed.

"NO! NO!" Emma continued to scream trying to get free of her captor's grip.

"Emma, stop!" Hook said. "I'm not letting you go through a portal by yourself!" He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"How the hell did he get a magic bean?" Regina asked desperately.

"I don't care!" Emma said breaking through Hook's embrace. "There has to be a way to follow them! Can't you use your magic?"

"I can't open a portal! That's impossible without a bean or another object that can open one!"

"Where did the bean come from?" Hook asked curiously.

"From us." Emma, Regina, and Hook turned to see David and Snow jogging up the dock towards them, Neal and Tamara not far behind. "The bean came from us."

"You gave him a bean?" Regina questioned furiously.

"We didn't give it to him," Snow explained. "He had to have stolen it."

"Why do you have magic beans in the first place?" Hook asked.

"We've been growing them secretly out in the fields on the edge of town," David said.

Regina looked darkly at the prince and princess. "Why?"

Snow and David looked over at Emma and smiled. "We wanted to go back," Snow said.

"And we hoped that you would come with us," David continued.

Emma looked shocked. She didn't know why her parents hadn't told her about the beans before now, but at the moment, it didn't matter. "Do you have more beans?" Emma asked desperately. Her parents nodded. "Then we can follow them."

"How? We don't have any idea where they went," Regina pointed out. "And even if we did, we have no way of guaranteeing we'll end up in the same place if we just jump into a portal."

Emma turned to the pirate standing next to her. "Hook," she said softly. "Your ship. It can sail through portals, right?"

"Aye, lass, she can," Hook confirmed. "And I offer her and my services to help follow them."

"That's great, Hook, but how will we track them?" Regina asked.

"My father," Neal said as he and Tamara approached the group. "He'll know how to track them."

"Then let's do it," Snow declared.

David looked at Hook. "How much supplies do you have on the ship?" he asked the captain.

"She's well stocked, but as we don't know where we're going nor how long our journey will be, I suggest we gather more."

"Well, let's get a move on then," Regina said.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do," Emma said taking charge. "Neal, you go with Regina to your father. Do whatever you need to do to get him to help. Without him, we can't do this. Mary Margaret, take Tamara and gather up as much food and supplies as you can. David, get the beans. I'll stay here with Hook to help prepare the ship. Get back here as soon as you can."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and turned back towards town. Emma and Hook stood in silence for a moment watching them run down the docks as quickly as they good. When they had turned the corner and gone out of sight, Emma started walking over to where the Jolly Roger was anchored.

"Come on, Hook," Emma said. "We need to be ready to go as soon as they get back."

Hook followed her lead marching over to his ship. When they stepped aboard the deck, Emma paused for a moment trying to remember what needed to be done.

"Did you forget how to do things already, love?" Hook asked noticing Emma looking around.

"Yeah, a little," she admitted. "I wasn't exactly sober when you taught me how to sail."

Hook smiled. "No, you weren't. You can start by pulling up those ropes," he said pointing to the port side.

Emma nodded and went off to do as instructed. Hook wanted to say something more, but knew her mind was focused on getting Henry back, so he elected not to bring up their conflict. Instead he hoped his offer to help would prove his loyalty to her.

For the next several minutes, Hook and Emma prepared the Jolly Roger for departure until the only things left were to raise the anchor and pull the ropes off the dock. Emma stood up near the helm looking towards town anxiously awaiting the return of her family. The longer they took, the further away her son was getting, but she knew they needed to be prepared for the journey.

Hook climbed the steps up to the helm slowly, unsure if Emma would welcome his presence. When she didn't object, he walked up beside her and stood facing the town. Emma didn't say anything to acknowledge him, but knew he was there.

She was still angry with him, but was putting it all aside for the sake of finding her son. Although, she had to admit, seeing Hook offer his ship to them said something, especially with the potential of his arch enemy coming aboard for the journey. Maybe she had been wrong to suspect him.

"Emma," Hook hesitated. "We're going to find him. We will get Henry back." He reached up and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

At his touch, tears started flowing silently down her face. She lifted her hand to wipe them away as inconspicuously as possible, but failed. Hook turned her gently towards him and lifted her chin with his hook.

"Look at me, Emma," he said. "I promise you, I will help you get your son back or I will die trying." He stared into her shining emerald eyes that were full of fear and sadness and wanted nothing more then to kiss her.

Emma blinked away more tears as she peered into the depths of his sea blue eyes and knew he meant every word he was saying. She had been wrong to distrust him. "Hook," she started, her voice quivering, "I... I'm sor-"

_Honk! Honk!_

Hook and Emma broke their gaze and looked back towards the town to see David's truck rolling up to the docks.

"Good, they're here," Emma said jumping down from the helm to the deck and running off the ship, Hook following behind. They rushed down the docks towards the truck as David, Snow and Tamara climbed out.

"We brought as much as we could," Snow said as Emma and Hook approached.

"Did you get the beans?" Emma asked David. He handed a black pouch to her indicating they were inside. "Good," she said in acknowledgement. "Let's get this stuff on the ship then. Hopefully Neal and Regina will be back soon with Gold."

The five of them loaded all the food and supplies Snow and Tamara had gathered onto the ship. As David was bringing the last of it on, Regina and Neal came into sight from behind the cannery. Rumplestiltskin appeared a few seconds later.

"Oh, thank goodness," Snow said when she saw them approaching.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Neal, Regina and Gold boarded the ship as the rest of them gathered around on the deck. Gold turned his attention to Hook.

"So," he drawled, "are you done trying to kill me?"

"I believe so," Hook responded. He glanced over at Emma and saw the corners of her mouth crack into the slightest grin at his words.

"Excellent," Gold went on. "Then you can live."

Hook sneered at Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One waved his hand making a strange globe appear on one of the crates in front of them. Everyone turned their attention to the object. Gold put his finger on the needle-like point at the top and pierced his skin allowing a drop of blood to fall onto the globe. The drop of blood instantly began swirling around ultimately forming a map of a foreign land.

"Where is that?" Regina asked staring at the globe. "Where did they take Henry?"

Emma looked from Gold to Neal and finally to Hook, all of whom were wearing dark and foreboding expressions.

"Neverland," Hook said.

Emma's eyes passed between the three men and saw fear quickly forming in their eyes. _"_You mean like Peter Pan's Neverland?" she asked.

"Aye," Hook confirmed.

Emma was still confused as to why they all looked so frightened at the thought of going to the land where you never grew up, the land full of mermaids and fairies, the land she knew from her childhood stories. "So Henry's fine. He's... he's just in Neverland. With Peter Pan. Nothing bad can happen to him there."

Gold looked up from the globe straight into Emma's eyes. "Neverland isn't anything like what you read as a child, dearie."

"Then what is it like?" Snow insisted.

"A place full of darkness," Neal said. A place without hope.".

"And who is Greg Mendell?" David asked.

"He's merely a pawn manipulated by forces far greater than he can conceive," Gold explained. "He has no idea who he's truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma asked even though she knew in her gut what the answer was.

"Someone we all should fear," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Peter Pan," Neal confirmed.

They looked at each other for several moments, all unsure of what to say.

"Tamara, I want you to stay here," Neal said breaking the silence.

She shook her head. "I'm coming with you," Tamara told him.

Neal rubbed his hand on her back. "It's too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Neal," Tamara said firmly. "He's going to be my stepson. He's going to be family. I want to help get him back so I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Before Neal could argue back, Emma stepped in. "Thank you, Tamara." She gave her a grateful smile. "Come on, let's go."

At Emma's words, the group split off and prepared for departure. Hook and Neal raised the anchor while David took up the ropes from the dock before marching up to the helm. David joined Snow near the steps wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close while securing his grip on one of the ropes. Gold stood behind them and Regina behind Gold. Neal and Tamara took their place on the opposite side while Emma stood beside Hook at the wheel.

"Thank you," Emma whispered as she placed the bean in Hook's hand putting her trust in him to get them to Neverland. Hook nodded and stepped forward throwing the bean into the water.

The sea began to churn once more, the glowing light growing brighter as the portal opened.

Emma grabbed hold of the rope hanging behind Hook as he cranked the wheel hard to starboard and steered the ship towards the portal. The ship picked up speed as the wind whipped through the sails. Emma could feel the sea spraying up on the sides. She looked out at the front of the ship that was quickly approaching the portal. Her heart raced as the ship sailed closer to the portal. Even though she had been through a portal before and knew it wasn't anything to fear, the destination this time around was certainly going to be far less welcoming then the last. If Rumplestiltskin was telling her to fear what they would find at this place, then it had to be bad.

"Get ready for some bumpy seas, mates!" Hook shouted through the howling wind. He turned around and looked at Emma and saw fear in her eyes. He wanted to give her an encouraging smile to make her feel more at ease, but he knew it would not be truthful; he was just as scared as she was, if not more, to be heading back to Neverland.

The Jolly Roger reached the edge of the portal. Emma watched as the bow of the ship began falling forward into the portal. At the last second, she turned her focus to Hook, who was gazing back at her from the wheel, and let go of the rope, throwing herself forward towards him. Hook threw out his arm and caught her and pulled her close to him. They felt the rest of the ship fall down into the portal. Emma looked up and saw the sky quickly going out of sight.

Just before the darkness engulfed them, Emma stared up at Hook, her eyes wide with terror. "Killian!" she cried in fear.

Hook held her as tightly as he could focusing on nothing but her eyes. "It'll be ok, Emma," he said as calmly as he could. "I promise." He quickly kissed her on the forehead and looked back into her eyes. "I love you, Emma."

She smiled through the fear. "I love you, too." Emma pressed her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

The portal sucked the Jolly Roger further in and closed sending them to their destination: Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning.


	19. Chapter 19

The Jolly Roger burst up through the water and out of the portal. The group aboard held tightly onto the ropes as the ship steadied herself on the sea. Water dripped from the sails and ropes above as the excess drained off the deck. The sun was high in the sky shining brightly onto them. It was a welcome sight after the darkness of the portal.

"We made it," David declared.

"Did you think we wouldn't?" Hook muttered so only Emma could hear him. She was still wrapped in his arms and snorted at the snide comment.

"Thank you," Emma said looking up at him.

"You're welcome, love," Hook replied.

"Hey, Hook," David called from where he was standing causing Emma and Hook to separate quickly. "Do you have something we can dry off with?"

"Aye," Hook growled.

"There should be some down in the cabins, right?" Neal said walking over from the other side with Tamara. Hook nodded. "I'll grab some." He walked down the stairs and below deck.

"So this is Neverland," Snow said gazing out at the island in the distance.

"Indeed," Gold replied.

"I never thought I would actually go to Neverland," Tamara said in awe.

"You and me both," Emma agreed.

They all stood in silence staring out at the land ahead until Neal returned with blankets from down below.

"Here we go," he said handing them out, first to the women, then his father and David. "Hook?" he asked offering up the last one.

"You take it, m'boy," he said holding up his hand in refusal.

"So, what now?" Regina asked. "Where do we start looking?"

"Oh we're not going to be looking just yet, dearie," Gold drawled.

"Why not?" Emma demanded.

"Because leaving the ship would be unwise," Gold continued. "We've caused a disturbance in the realm. They'll be coming to investigate."

"Who will be coming to investigate?" Snow asked.

"The Lost Boys," Neal said quietly.

"And we must all be prepared when they do," Hook agreed.

"What do you mean 'prepared'?" David questioned.

"Aren't they just little boys? With clubs?" Tamara asked.

"These are not like the Lost Boys you read in your stories, dearie," Gold said looking at Tamara and Emma in particular. "They are far from it as a matter of fact."

Neal wrapped his arm around Tamara and put his hand on her shoulder for support. "Everything you know about Neverland," he told her and the rest of the group. "Forget it. This Neverland is nothing like you've heard."

Emma looked at Neal confused. "But when you told me about your time here, it sounded just like the Disney movie."

Neal sighed. "I told you that because I didn't want to ruin your memory of it as a kid. I never thought I would come back here."

"So you lied to me," Emma gasped. "Again."

Neal hung his head. "I'm sorry, Emma. Trust me, if I had known a few weeks ago when you'd asked me about it that we would be here, I would've told you the truth."

"But you didn't," Emma said darkly.

"That didn't take long," Hook interrupted. Everyone turned to see him standing on the side looking through his spyglass towards the island. Out in the distance, a row boat could be seen moving in their direction.

"It's them," Hook confirmed. "The Lost Ones."

"What do we do?" Snow asked, a worried look on her face.

"Hide?" David suggested.

"Not all of us," Hook replied. "They'll have already seen there are multiples on board. But the lasses need to hide."

"Why just the girls?" Regina asked.

"We'll explain later," Hook said. "Now, go, quickly. The less they know, the better." Hook turned to Neal. "Baelfire, you must also be one to hide."

"Why Neal?" Snow asked.

"They'll kill me if they find me," Neal said in agreement with Hook. "I left Neverland without permission."

"Take the girls and go quickly," David commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma declared.

"Emma, this is not up for discussion," her father replied.

"I can handle myself," she retorted.

Snow walked up to her daughter. "Emma, honey," she said gently. "Please come with us. You haven't been here before. You need to trust them. Remember the whole incident with the ogres?"

"Your mother's right," Gold said. "Hiding would be in your best interest."

Emma looked around. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle. "Alright."

"Ok, come on," Neal said walking down from the helm. "We need to hurry."

Neal led Emma, Regina, Snow, and Tamara below deck into one of the cabins that held large barrels full of food and drink.

"We need to hide in these," he instructed pointing to the barrels. "Now, they are going to knock things over and around when they come in and search the ship so you need to stay as quiet as possible. Got it?"

The women nodded in acknowledgement and started opening the barrels trying to find the least filled ones as possible for them to fit inside of. They listened intently, waiting to hear the footsteps of the Lost Boys climbing aboard the ship.

"I found one," Snow called quietly. "Tamara, you first." She held out her hand and helped Tamara inside, placing the top back on "You ok in there?" Snow asked through one of the small holes in the top.

"Yeah," Tamara responded.

"Here's another one," Regina said.

"Mary Margaret, you next," Emma decided. Regina shot her a look. "We both have magic. She doesn't," Emma pointed out.

"Next," Neal said opening another barrel.

"Go, Regina," Emma offered. She helped her climb in and closed up the barrel.

Neal and Emma frantically continued to search for more empty or nearly-empty barrels, but they couldn't find any.

"Emma, you're going to have to climb in between the rafters," Neal said pointing up at the ceiling. "It's the only way."

"What about you?" Emma asked.

"I'd rather have them take me then any of you," he said.

"No, Neal!" Tamara's muffled cry came from the barrel behind them

"You stay here with them," Emma told Neal. "I know another place I can hide."

The first of many footsteps thumped on the deck above them.

"Hurry, Emma," Neal said as he stepped up on one of the barrels and began positioning himself in the rafters.

Emma cracked the door and peered out. She could still only here the steps coming from above the deck along with the low rumblings of the men talking. It was now or never. Stepping as quietly as she could, Emma exited the cabin and rushed down a level lower below deck to where the chest containing Milah's clothing was. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a burlap bag that was sitting off to the side, opened the chest and stuffed some of the clothes into it. She tossed the bag back into the corner and folded herself inside the chest using the remaining clothes to cover herself.

Just as she closed the top of the chest, Emma heard the footsteps stomp down the stairs above and begin knocking things around just as Neal said they would. She prayed that they were all hidden enough, wondering if they were indeed going to search the entire ship when she heard more footsteps coming down the steps to her level. They walked over to Emma's left and punched the bags, knocking the few barrels with what sounded like a stick.

Holding her breath, Emma heard the steps' owner drift over to the chest. The top squeaked slightly as they whipped it open. Emma, having never laid more still in her life, saw a shred of light coming through the clothing. She glanced up and saw a set of dark eyes looking into the chest. The rest of his face was covered and a black cloak hung over his head. Emma saw the figure reach down about to lift up the clothes that were piled on top of her. This was it. She was going to be found. Was there a way to get out of this?

"Come, we're leaving," a low voice came from behind the figure above her.

Emma saw the set of eyes take one more look inside the chest before closing it and marching back up the stairs to the deck. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but did not climb out of the chest right away.

Listening for a few minutes longer for any sign of someone coming back, Emma decided it was safe for her to emerge. Just as she was about to climb out, rushing footsteps came once again, growing louder as they made their way down the stairs on her level and over towards the chest. They knew she was there and she was ready for them.

The chest opened up and Emma burst out from underneath the clothing, immediately punching the intruder full on in the face.

"Jesus, Emma!" David yelled, clutching the side of his face.

"Dad," Emma sighed when she realized who it was. "It's only you."

David shot her a look, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, you noticed, did you?"

"I'm sorry," she said climbing out of the chest. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I now know which side you get your punches from." He touched his jaw tenderly before turning his attention back to Emma. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about everyone else?"

"Everyone is ok and the Lost Ones are gone. For now. Come on, we need to talk about the next step."

David followed his daughter up the steps still nursing his face and emerged back above the deck. Emma looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for. Gold was healing a cut on Tamara's forehead with magic. Regina was sitting on a crate with her head resting in her palms. Snow was stretching out her shoulder. Hook and Neal were standing up by the helm looking back out at the island, Hook through his spyglass once more, no doubt making sure the Lost Boys were really leaving.

"What happened?" Emma asked walking up to her mother. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Snow replied. "They just really banged us around in those barrels, but they didn't find us. Are you ok?" She reached out and started checking over her daughter.

"I'm fine." Emma brushed aside her mother's hand and walked over to Gold. "So what's next? We can start looking now, right?"

"Not yet, Miss Swan," Gold said.

"Why the hell not?" Emma demanded.

"Because we need to wait until the time is right," Gold said annoyed. "We must wait until Peter Pan doesn't expect us to go searching."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked looking up from her hands.

"They know we're here for Henry," David sighed. "They know we want to take him back."

"And Pan isn't about to let him go," Hook said as he and Neal joined the group.

"What does he want with him?" Tamara asked.

"Well, that remains to be seen," Gold replied. "Which is why it is best to remain here until we know more."

"Why do we need to stay?" Neal asked. "I know my way around Neverland. I can take the first search party."

"That would be most unwise, son," Gold said to his boy.

"How are we supposed to find out more if we just stay on the ship?" Neal argued back.

"Bae," Gold said softly. "You just have to trust me."

"Yeah that's not going to happen," Neal declared. "I'm going, so, who's coming with me?"

"Baelfire," Hook interjected, "for once, I agree with the Dark One. You need to stay."

"What I need to do if find my son. Is anyone else coming?"

Tamara got up and stood by his side. "I am," she said. Neal gave her a look. "Don't even try to argue because you won't win. I'm coming."

"I'm going too," Regina said standing up slowly.

"Me too," Emma chimed in.

"Emma, no, please," Hook begged crossing over to her. "Please don't go. It's not safe for you or for Henry."

"Yet none of you can tell me why that is," Emma pointed out.

"It's hard to explain right now," Hook replied. "Please, Emma, you have to trust me on this. I've spent more time here than anyone ever should. This is what we need to do." He looked desperately into her eyes, much to the dismay of the prince who stood protectively behind his daughter. "Emma, please, trust me," Hook begged.

She looked into his eyes and saw a twinge of fear behind the desperate plea. As much as she wanted to find her son, Emma could tell by the look in Hook's eyes that it was best to stay put for now.

"Ok," Emma said finally. "I'll stay."

Regina stepped forward. "So you're just going to stay here and let Henry suffer with whoever has him rather than go looking for him?" she questioned.

"I'm not going to risk Henry's safety by going out there if there's even the slightest chance it could hurt him," Emma said defending herself.

"Fine," Regina said firmly. "You do whatever you think is best. In the meantime, I'm going to go out and look for my son." She turned and walked past Neal and Tamara. "Let's go."

Tamara followed Regina down from the helm to the bow of the ship where a couple small row boats were located.

"Anyone else?" Neal asked looking at the remaining group. No one responded. "Alright, then we're leaving."

"Wait," Snow said causing Neal to halt. "Take some supplies with you at least. You know, just in case. You never know what you might find out there."

Snow and Neal walked down and began filling the boat with as much food and supplies as they could fit. Emma stood with her father, Hook, and Gold watching as the row boat was lowered into the water. The four of them walked down to see them off.

"Good luck, son," Gold said. He hesitated, holding out his hand in an effort to touch his son, but decided against it and pulled back.

"Please be careful," Snow advised.

"We'll make sure to always have someone aboard this ship," David added. "That way if you do find him, you can bring him back right away and we can get out of here."

Hook and Neal exchanged a quick look, clearly knowing something the others did not.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Regina said.

She climbed over the side of the ship and down the ladder that hung over the side to the boat below. Tamara followed behind her cautiously; Emma could tell she was very out of her element, but willing to do anything to get Henry back. Neal climbed over the side and looked back at the five of them still aboard the Jolly Roger.

"We'll see you soon," he said, glancing one last time at Emma, before going down the ladder.

Emma, David, Snow, Hook, and Gold all watched as the three of them in the boat rowed slowly away towards the island.

"What will happen if they're caught?" David asked.

"Nothing good," Hook replied. "Pan is not one to show sympathy, especially when he knows you are after something of his. In this case, it's Henry he has and it's Henry we want." He paused for a moment. "No matter how this plays out, it's not going to be pleasant for any of us."

Emma glanced up at Hook, a grave expression written on her face. He smiled softly and as confidently as he could. Despite the look he could feel on the back of his head from David, he slid his arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the top of the head.

"Try not to worry, Emma," Hook said. "If there's one thing I've learned about your family, it's that you always find one another." He caught Snow's eye and she smiled at him gratefully. "Henry is no different, love. We will get him back. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Emma stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger leaning up against the railing and staring out at the night towards the island in the distance. The air was thick and wet; a storm was rolling in. Everything was quiet. All Emma could hear was the gentle sloshing of water against the ship and the occasional seagull call. Having not been able to sleep, she snuck quietly up from the cabin below careful not to wake her parents. Henry was the only thing on her mind and until she could get him back, Emma was not going to sleep.

She heard a creaking coming from behind and turned to see Hook emerging from his quarters, an oil lamp hanging from his hook. "Why aren't you asleep, Emma?" he asked as he walked over by her.

"I'm not going to sleep until I have my son back," Emma replied with conviction. "Why aren't we out there looking for him? Why are we just anchored out here, Hook?" She knew Neverland was not the place she envisioned from her childhood, but that didn't make her understand why they couldn't at least start searching.

"We need to be patient, darling," he said, slightly bored from being asked the same question by almost everyone on board. Emma let out a frustrating sigh and turned back to looking out at the dark water. Her patience was running thin, especially with Hook and Gold. She didn't want to be told by either of them to wait anymore. She wanted to head for land to find her son and was angry with herself for not going with Neal, Tamara, and Regina. To her, it seemed like neither Hook or Gold knew what the next step was on their quest. It was almost as if they were waiting for instructions from someone.

The smell of rain was becoming more potent by the minute. The thunder started rumbling in the distance as the first flashes of lightning were seen beyond the mountain on the island. _This is going to be a big one_, Hook thought as he stared up at the dark, menacing clouds overhead. He looked at Emma as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the misty air.

"We should head inside, love," Hook said a moment later. She didn't move. "Emma?" Her eyes remained closed and Hook saw in the glow from the oil lamp a single, shining tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh, my darling," he said softly. Setting down the oil lamp on the railing of the ship, he reached forward and pulled her close, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead as she broke down in tears on his shoulder.

"I just want him back," Emma cried.

"I know," Hook replied, his arms wrapped tightly around her, running his hand over her head. Emma gripped her hands on his back and hugged him tightly, silently letting the tears flow down her face.

Hook continued to hold her for a long time, letting her cry into his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He knew Emma didn't need words of comfort. She just needed someone to be there for her, to allow her the release of her emotions. He thought of the words they spoke to one another before they went into the portal and knew this was her way of telling him she trusted him more than anyone.

The sky turned a nasty green color as the lightning grew more fierce and the claps of thunder louder. Hook felt the first raindrops fall on his head and knew they had to go in before they were caught in the downpour that would happen at any moment. He was reluctant to break this moment. He had waited so long for something like this with her, though he wished it weren't under such circumstances.

"You should go back down below and try to get some sleep, Emma," he said softly. "The storm's about to hit any minute."

Emma pulled away from him, sniffling and wiping away the wetness on her face. "I'm not going to sleep, Hook," she said, her voice cracking.

The rain started falling harder and faster.

Hook knew there was no point in trying to talk her into getting some rest. "Then let's have a drink," he said, grabbing the oil lamp and leading her back to his cabin. "Come on, love."

They entered his cabin in the nick of time before the downpour hit, just as Hook predicted. He shut the door behind them and watched Emma saunter slowly into the room.

Hook rummaged around in the drawers of the desk next to the door and pulled out a tall bottle of rum and two glasses and set them on the desk. He poured a healthy amount of liquid into each of the glasses and walked one over to Emma who was standing at the windows across the room watching the rain fall down in sheets.

"Here you go, love," he said offering her the glass in his hand. She took it, nodded in thanks and returned to looking out the window at the storm.

The lightning flashed wickedly outside spreading a white light throughout the room. "Henry's out there in this and I'm not there to protect him," Emma said, almost to herself. She turned to Hook who walked up next to her with his rum in hand. "He's going to be ok, isn't he? They're all going to be ok?" she asked desperately.

Hook looked into her pained eyes; he wanted to say yes, but knew that wasn't the truth. He had no idea what Peter Pan wanted with Henry and couldn't lie to her. He couldn't give her that false hope. She wouldn't want it. "I don't know," he muttered. "I wish I did, Emma, but I don't. I don't know what Pan wants with your son and I haven't a clue what he'll do if he discovers Neal, Tamara, and Regina."

Emma took a long drink, half hoping the liquor would drown out all the terrible scenarios spinning through her head. "How could someone as innocent as Peter Pan actually be as cruel as you're making him out to be?" she wondered out loud.

"Well from what I understand, Peter Pan is quite different from the tale you were told as a child," Hook replied.

Emma's eyes widened in agreement. "Certainly seems that was doesn't it?" Another burst of lightning flashed out the windows followed by the dangerous crack of thunder.

Hook sipped his rum and tried to think of a way to distract Emma from Henry. "You know," he drawled, "I haven't ever heard the whole story of Neverland as you know it." Emma looked at him curiously. "Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"You want me to tell you the story of Peter Pan?" Emma said incredulously raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's about me, isn't it? And who doesn't love a story about themselves?" Hook lowered his head and gave her a cheeky smirk.

Emma cracked a smile; there was something oddly sweet about the pirate wanting to hear the legend of himself. "Fine. I'll tell you the story, but it's not all about you, Hook. You are, after all, the villan in my version." She took another gulp of rum. "Whether that is true remains to be seen," Emma joked, a little flirtatiously, as she moved away from the windows and sat on the edge of the bed.

To her surprise, Hook decided to lean against the desk opposite her; she had expected him to sit next to her.

He gestured to her. "I'm all ears, love."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both sipping at their glasses full of rum, as Emma gazed over at the window again and thought of the story she had loved so much as a child. Hook watched her closely and saw a twinkle appear in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"All children grow up, except one," Emma said, still looking at the window.

Hook looked at her confused. "What?"

"That's how the story starts," Emma explained. She gazed over at Hook, a soft and innocent expression on her face. "All children grow up, except one."

"Peter Pan."

Emma nodded. "Peter Pan. He loved to listen to bedtime stories, especially the stories told in the Darlings' house. He would sit by the open window and listen to Mrs. Darling's bedtime stories as she told them to her children."

"What kinds of stories?"

"Oh, all kinds," Emma said. "Adventures, romance, all the classic fairy tales, of course." She paused for a moment and remembered the words Jefferson spoke to her many months ago and about how all those stories were actually true. It was still crazy to think, yet here she was in Neverland itself.

"Anyways," Emma continued, "one night, Peter was spotted in the window and while he tried to escape, he lost his shadow. When he came back to get it a few nights later, he woke up Wendy, Wendy Darling, and she was able to help reattach his shadow."

Hook looked curiously at her as she started telling the tale. He never thought he would see a side of Emma Swan like this - childlike and pure.

"How did she reattach his shadow?" he asked, wanting to see more of it.

"Well, she sewed it on," Emma replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And then Peter found out that Wendy also knew a lot of bedtime stories so he invited her to come to Neverland and be the mother of the Lost Boys. She always wanted to go to Neverland, so, of course, she said yes, and asked Peter if her brothers, John and Michael, could come too. Peter agreed so all four of them flew off to Neverland."

"How did they learn to fly?" Hook asked. He had a general idea, but wanted to hear it from her. The more Emma talked about her version of Peter Pan, the more he found himself falling in love with her.

Emma smiled brightly. "Faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust!" she exclaimed, a look of pure, innocent joy on her face. "And then you just think happy thoughts and they lift you up in the air!" Emma stretched out her arms and closed her eyes as if pretending she was flying.

Hook grinned softly at the sight of her imagining herself soaring into the sky. Never before had he seen her look more beautiful.

"Is the charming Captain Hook going to be making his way into your story anytime soon, love?" he teased, hating to ruin the moment.

"I'm getting there," Emma chuckled, opening her eyes back up. "So Peter, Wendy, John, and Michael all fly off to Neverland. When they get there, they are almost blasted away by a cannon from Captain Hook's ship and Wendy is nearly killed thanks to Tootles, one of the Lost Boys."

She paused for a second.

"Well, actually, thanks to Tinker Bell. She told the Lost Boys to shoot down the 'Wendy Bird' because she was jealous of all the attention Peter was giving her. You see, fairies are so small, they can only carry one emotion at a time," she explained.

"Ah, yes, that is true here as well," Hook said. "To an extent at least."

"You mean there are actually fairies here?" Emma asked, her jade eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh yes, love," Hook confirmed, smiling at the look on her face. "There are fairies and mermaids and all sorts of mystical creatures. But I want to here the rest of your story before I tell you anything about the actual Neverland."

Emma smirked. "Ok, fine. Where did I leave off?" She thought for a moment. "Oh yes. So, Peter instructs the rest of the Lost Boys to build a house around Wendy so she can recover from almost being killed. While she's recuperating, John and Michael adopt the ways of the Lost Boys and go off on adventures like hunting the indians..."

"Do they also go after those nasty pirates?" Hook interrupted.

"Not quite yet," Emma laughed. "Don't worry, you'll come into the story soon."

Hook took a gulp of his rum and crossed his arms. "Well, it's certainly taking long enough."

"I did warn you that this story is not all about you, you know," Emma reminded him.

"Aye, lass, that you did. Carry on."

"Thank you," Emma stated. "Anyways, so after Wendy recovers, Peter welcomes her into their underground home and Wendy starts playing the role of the Lost Boys' mother, telling them stories and making sure they take their medicine when they're sick."

She took a drink of rum and cleared her throat. "Now you might want to pay attention to this next part."

"I'm listening intently, my dear," Hook replied.

"Peter takes the Darlings on many adventures throughout Neverland, but the first real exciting, and dangerous, one is when he takes them to Mermaids' Lagoon. That's when they save Princess Tiger Lily from the evil Captain Hook and his dirty band of pirates!"

"Ah, now this story is starting to get good!"

Emma giggled. "Let me tell you, when I first met you, you were not the Captain Hook I pictured from the story."

"How did you picture me, darling?"

She glanced up at the ceiling and tapped the side of her glass. "Where do I even start?" Emma smirked, thinking about how J.M. Barrie described Captain Hook. "Well, he does have a hook, obviously, but unlike you, he lost his hand to an actual crocodile."

"That does not sound pleasant," Hook said, wincing at the thought. "Did the crocodile just bite it off?"

"No, Peter Pan cut it off and fed it to the crocodile," Emma revealed. "And the crocodile had never tasted anything more delicious than Captain Hook's hand so he followed him everywhere after that hoping to feed on the rest of him."

Hook scrunched up his face in disgust. "Those damn crocodiles." He took a drink. "Alright, what else is there to tell me about this version of myself?"

"Umm, well, in the original tale, Hook is described as 'cadaverous' and having blue eyes-" Emma stared intensely into Hook's bright, ocean blue eyes for a split second. "And long, dark curls that resembled black candles, which obviously is not the case." She gestured to Hook indicating at his hair.

"Seems like the storyteller didn't check his facts," Hook said setting down his glass of rum and brushing his fingers through his short, black, silky hair.

"Yeah, he kind of missed the ball on that one," Emma joked. "And on the wardrobe too apparently."

"Oh yeah? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Well, most of the time, he's portrayed as wearing a long, bright red coat and a large feather hat to match." She looked Hook up and down. "I like this look much better though."

Hook winked. "Glad to hear it, love." He picked up his glass and took another quick drink of rum. "You don't think I could pull off a large feather hat?" He mimed putting one on.

Emma shook her head and laughed. "No, definitely stick to this look. Much more attractive."

"Duly noted," he nodded. "Anything else I should know about this embarrassing portrayal of myself?"

Emma leaned back further on the bed and thought for a minute, sipping a bit more rum. "Oh," she said suddenly remembering. "I think you'll like this. The author said that Captain Hook was the handsomest man he'd ever seen-"

"That is accurate information."

"But, at the same time, slightly disgusting and bloodthirsty," Emma added.

Hook took in the words and pondered them then looked curiously at Emma. "And what do you think, Swan? Am I the handsomest man you've ever seen? Or slightly disgusting and bloodthirsty?" he asked jokingly, standing up straight.

Emma cocked her head pretending to judge Hook on his appearance like he was some beauty pageant contestant. "It's a tough choice, but I think I'm going to go with handsomest man, Captain," she smiled.

"Good choice, darling."

"Don't let it go to your head," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Can't make any promises there, love," Hook joked. "Now, back to your story. I want to hear more about this handsome pirate."

"Ah yes. So Peter, Wendy, and the boys rescue Tiger Lily from Hook and his pirates at Skull Rock, but Hook injures Peter in the battle to save Tiger Lily and Peter gets stranded on the rock when the tide is quickly rising. Peter is so sure he's going to die, but is able to escape at the last minute."

"I'll bet Captain Hook wasn't too happy about that."

"Not at all," Emma said. "One day, not too long after rescuing Tiger Lily I suppose, while Wendy was telling stories to the Lost Boys and her brothers, she remembered her parents and decides to go back to London with John and Michael and Peter is none too happy about it. He wants them to stay in Neverland with him, but they leave anyways."

"Why did they want to leave?" Hook questioned, genuinely curious, but as soon as he asked the question, he wished he hadn't.

Emma's face turned somber and the twinkle in her eyes faded to a look that only Hook and few others could understand: the look of abandonment.

"They missed their parents," she said quietly. "They didn't want to be orphans like the other Lost Boys. Can't say that I blame them."

The two of them were silent for a minute or two. Hook now knew why this story had such a deep meaning to Emma. She could relate to it. She knew, like him, what it was like to be abandoned, to have no family, no parents to look after them. He suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach knowing how much her memory of Neverland was going to be tainted once the truth of it was actually revealed to her. He wished he could protect that innocent part that still existed within her, but at this point, he knew the truth was inevitable.

"So did Wendy and her brothers go back to their home in - where was it? - London?" he said breaking the emotional tension.

Emma blinked back the couple small tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, London, but they didn't make it there quite yet," she continued, diving further into the story, the twinkle quickly coming back in her eyes. "While Peter was sleeping, Captain Hook tricked Tinker Bell into telling him where Peter's secret hideout is and captured Wendy and the rest of the boys and poisoned his medicine."

"Sounds about right," Hook jeered. "I'm guessing he didn't succeed in killing Peter Pan though?"

"You guess right, Captain," Emma said. "Tinker Bell tells Peter that Wendy and the boys were captured and, in an effort to save Peter, Tink drinks his medicine because she didn't have time to warn him that it was poisoned."

"So Tinker Bell dies?" Hook asked, a wary look on his face. Emma grinned at the sight of Hook being so into her story.

"Well, she almost does, but she gets saved."

"By Peter?"

"Not exactly." She paused, trying to think of how to explain it. "Well, you see, the story of Peter Pan was originally written as a play, and at this part during the performance, Peter turns to the audience and tells everyone that the only way to save her is for everyone to believe in fairies and if they believed in fairies that they needed to clap their hands."

Hook looked at her intently. He could tell the innocent girl still inside her wanted nothing more than to start clapping and he couldn't help but want to clap with her. Emma found his eyes and smiled at him.

"So the whole audience just starts clapping," Emma continued, "and Tinker Bell is saved."

"Well, that's a relief," Hook commented. "Do Peter and Captain Hook finally face off now?"

"Oh yes," Emma said. "Peter heads to Captain Hook's ship and on his way there, he encounters the ticking crocodile."

Hook raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Ticking?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Emma asked. Hook nodded. "Well, now you know. The crocodile ticks!" Her childish mannerisms were beginning to show once more.

"And why, may I ask, does the crocodile tick?"

"Umm..." Emma thought to herself for a second. "I can't remember why actually. I think it has something to do with a clock being stuck in him."

Hook raised his eyebrow at the strange concept. "A clock is stuck in him?"

"Yeah...it just..." Emma tried to find the right words, but failed. "He just ticks, ok? Can I get back to the story?"

Hook motioned for her to continue on. He grinned into his glass of rum at Emma's excitement to get to the climax. If it was even possible anymore, he was falling for her harder and faster by the second.

Emma cleared her throat which was quickly growing dry from all the talking. "So Peter Pan encounters the crocodile and decides to imitate the ticking sound to distract Hook and his crew so he can free Wendy and the boys. After he's freed them, Peter reveals himself and he and Hook finally battle it out."

"And let me guess," Hook interrupted. "This does not have a happy ending for the good ol' captain?"

"Bingo," Emma confirmed. "Peter beats him pretty easily since he can fly and kicks Hook right into the jaws of the crocodile."

"Well, I certainly hope that's not how I meet my end," Hook commented.

"Yeah, I can't imagine that's a fun way to kick the bucket."

"Kick the bucket?"

"Oh, it's just an expression meaning death," Emma explained.

"By kicking a bucket...?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just go with it. Can I finish the story finally?"

"Of course, love."

"So Peter takes over the ship having kicked off all the rest of Hook's crew and, after a little assistance from Tinker Bell and her pixie dust, sails the ship through the skies to London where Wendy, John, and Michael return home and Mr. and Mrs. Darling end up adopting all the Lost Boys except Peter who returns to Neverland and promises to never forget Wendy."

As Emma finished the story, she looked up at Hook who still stood leaning against his desk with his arms crossed holding his almost empty glass of rum in his hand.

The lightning from the storm had subsided and only low rumbles of thunder could be heard now. The rain was still plunking against the windows, but it was few and far between.

"Well," Hook said finally. "That was quite the story, Emma."

She nodded and took a sip from her glass which was still fairly full due to all the talking she just did. "I'm sensing that because you didn't know much of anything from the tale that this is not how anything actually is."

"Indeed not," Hook replied sadly. "I wish I could tell you different." He drained the remainder of his rum and set the glass down on the desk before walking forward towards Emma and taking a seat next to her on the bed. "But let's not talk about that right now. We'll have plenty of time for you to know all that later."

Hook leaned forward, cupping Emma's face in his hand, and gave her a tender kiss. Emma reached up with her free hand, her other hand still holding her glass of rum, and curled her fingers around the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair, as she kissed back.

They broke apart. Hook looked deeply into Emma's eyes and sighed.

"Emma," he started. "I hope you know how much I care about you."

"I do," she replied. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize it. I've just been hurt so many times, in so many different ways, I didn't want to take another chance at being wrong."

"I know, love. But I promise you, I will never, ever hurt you. You will always be able to trust me."

"Thank you."

He smiled. "You know, before you started your story, I didn't think I could fall in love with you any more than I already had, but you proved me wrong yet again, Swan, because I have never loved you more than I do right now."

He saw a tear forming in the corner of her eye as she smiled widely at him and caught it with his thumb before it fell.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian."

Just as their lips were about to meet once more they head a loud thud against the hull of the ship. They broke apart and looked at one another.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

A thud sounded again, followed immediately by another. Hook got up and strode over to the windows. He looked down as far as he could, but couldn't see anything clearly.

More thuds came, this time four right in a row.

"Hook, what's going on?" Emma asked as he walked over to the door and out onto the deck. Setting her glass on the floor, she got up from the bed and followed quickly behind him, but almost ran right into his backside when he halted just outside the door.

Emma stepped beside him, looking around. She looked up at him confused. "Killian, what the he-"

"Shh," Hook said holding up his hand to silence her. He was clearly listening for something specific.

The air was silent. No more thuds could be heard against the hull. Hook walked slowly forward, the tap of his boots the only thing that could be heard.

Emma stood in place watching him, having no idea what was going on. Her mind started racing. Were the Lost Boys back? Did Neal, Tamara, and Regina find Henry and now they are trying to get aboard?

Just as Emma was about to open her mouth to ask Hook another question, he tapped his boot in a peculiar way against the deck. Her brow furrowed wondering what in the world he was doing.

Just then, a soft voice came from the water.

"Captain Hook. I never thought I would see you back in Neverland."

Emma saw Hook pause and close his eyes at the sound of the voice before walking over to the edge of the ship. She followed quickly behind him and they both peered down. Emma's jaw dropped at the sight and looked back up at Hook who gave her an knowing smile, confirming what she was seeing.

Together they turned their gaze back to the sea below at the fiery-haired mermaid floating next to the Jolly Roger.

Hook cleared his throat.

"Ahoy there, Ariel."


	21. Chapter 21

Hook threw a rope over the side of the Jolly Roger and pulled Ariel up as Emma stood there, her mouth still hanging open in shock. She didn't think anything would surprise her anymore - her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming for God's sake - but apparenty she was wrong because here she was, looking at an actual mermaid. And not just any mermaid, the most famous of all mermaids, _the_ Little Mermaid. She looked almost exactly as Emma pictured her from the Disney movie, at least from what she could remember: long, fire engine red hair, pearly white skin, sparkling emerald tail, and that damn lavender seashell bra.

Closing her mouth quickly when she realized she had been staring creepily, Emma grabbed the back half of the rope and helped Hook pull the mermaid up the the ship. Ariel's hands gripped the railing as she hoisted herself up the rest of the way. She flipped her tail up and over onto the deck, soaking Emma to the bone with sea water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear," Ariel said. She moved her eyes up and down Emma. "And who might you be?"

"I... uh... I'm..." Emma, still trying to process the fact that a mermaid was sitting right in front of her, struggled to find her words.

"This is Emma," Hook said finishing her sentence.

Ariel nodded. "It's lovely to meet you, Emma. I'm Ariel." Emma had completely lost the ability to speak, causing the mermaid to giggle. "Oh my," she said. "A certain sea witch hasn't stolen your voice, has she?"

"She's clearly never seen a mermaid before," Hook chuckled, winking in Emma's direction.

Before any of them could say another word, a rumble of footsteps cascaded up from below deck, followed almost immediately by the appearance of Snow and David, each brandishing their respective weapons. Rumplestiltskin trailed behind.

"Whoa!" Emma yelled, finding her voice again and throwing her hands in the air reflexively when her parents advanced on the three of them. "Relax! It's only... Ariel." She gestured unnecessarily to the redhead behind her.

David and Snow lowered their weapons slowly after taking a quick survey of the deck.

"We heard some knocking on the hull and thought we were being ambushed again," David explained.

"And when we saw you were gone," Snow looked at Emma, "we were afraid something awful had happened."

"I've been up here with Hook," Emma informed her parents. "And the knocking you heard was Ariel."

"Yep, just me," Ariel trilled innocently. "Sorry! I didn't realize the captain had anyone else aboard."

Snow gazed, admiring the mermaid. "So you're Ariel." She walked closer to her, holding out her hand politely. "I'm Snow. Snow White."

"Ah yes, _the_ Snow White," Ariel said shaking Snow's hand. "I've heard many stories about you." She looked over at David. "And you must be her Prince Charming."

David bowed slightly. "You can call me David." He hated introducing himself as James nowadays.

Ariel waved energetically, her hand dropping almost instantly when her eyes fell upon the Dark One who was standing behind David in the shadows of the mast. Keeping one eye on him, she turned her head back towards Hook. "Did you really let him onto your ship, Killian?" she asked incredulously.

Rumplestiltskin menacingly curled his lip at her, baring his teeth.

"Wait," Emma said cutting in just as Hook opened his mouth to respond. "She called you Killian." Her eyes passed back and forth quickly between Hook and Ariel. "Do you two _know_ each other?" Emma was fully aware that hardly anyone knew Hook's real name.

The captain and the mermaid exchanged a series of glances, both unsure of how to answer the clearly uncomfortable question.

"It's a long and complicated story, love," Hook replied a moment later.

He was trying to dodge the question, but Emma wasn't about to let it go that easily. There was obviously a lot that he hadn't told her yet; not that she expected him to fill her in on every detail of the last three hundred years, but one would think that an interaction with a mermaid, especially this particular mermaid, would've been a highlighted story.

"So why are you back in Neverland?" Ariel asked before Emma could argue back.

"We're here to find her son," Hook answered, pointing to Emma. "He was taken by someone in her land and brought here."

Emma pulled out a picture the picture of Henry that she always carried in her tiny wallet; she had never been one for purses. Ariel studied the photo, which was dripping water from the fact that Emma was still drenched from being splashed. Ariel shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." She noticed Emma's distraught face. "But there are lots of boys on the island. I'm sure you'll find him," she added.

"Can you help us?" Snow asked.

"Of course!" Ariel smiled. "I would hate to think of another little boy trapped here in this awful place."

"Thank you," Emma said.

:You know she can't be trusted," Rumplestiltskin growled from the back. Everyone turned to look at him; as if he would have the nerve to call someone untrustworthy.

David glanced back at Ariel and gave her a once-over. "And why shouldn't we trust her?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Because she's a mermaid," Rumplestiltskin said, twirling his hands in the air sarcastically. The reactions to his statement on all of their faces showed that they had absolutely no clue what it meant. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and continued. "All they wish to do is lure you into their waters to die."

"Aren't those sirens?" David asked, recalling his encounter with one long ago at Lake Nostos.

"Mermaids cannot take on the form of another as a siren can," Rumplestiltskin explained. "But they would just as soon as kill you like a siren."

Hook had heard enough. "Ariel can be trusted," he interjected, his anger with the crocodil boiling over.

"And how can we trust you?" David questioned, eyeing the pirate.

Hook bit down on his lip in an effort to hold his tongue. It would've been so easy to start a fight, but he knew it would not get them any closer to finding Henry.

"Dad," Emma broke in before one of them started a brawl, "we can trust him. And if Killian trusts Ariel, then we should too."

David raised his brow at his daughter. "Killian...?" Snow placed a hand on her husband's forearm, signaling him to let it go. David didn't say another word, but gave Hook a look of pure distaste. The pirate responded with a forced smile, though a message with a certain finger could be seen behind it; getting Emma's father's approval was going to be a long, and perhaps literal, battle.

Ariel cleared her throat. "If it helps to prove I'm trustworthy, I do know something that I'm guessing will be of interest to you."

"See?" Rumplestiltskin interrupted. "She's withholding information already."

"Shut up, Gold," Emma hissed.

"What do you know, Ariel?" Snow asked urgently, but gently.

"Well..." She paused in case the Dark One felt like interrupting again, but he didn't. "I did hear of three grown ups - as they call them - getting captured and taken to him."

"Him?" Emma questioned.

"Pan," Hook confirmed.

"Was it a man and two women?" David asked quickly.

Ariel though for a moment. "I believe it was, yes."

"Do you know where they are?" Hook asked. "I imagine he's changed hideouts since I was last here."

Ariel nodded. "Oh yes, they were on the move as soon as you arrived. I don't know where they ended up though," she said answering the question she knew was on the tips of all of their tongues.

"So what do we do now?" Snow said posting the question to the group.

"We need to send someone out to scout the area," David declared immediately.

"After what happened to Neal, Tamara, and Regina?" Emma barked at her father. "No way. We go as a group."

"We can't go as a group," David argued back. "We will be easier to spot if we travel as a group."

"Well we can't just stay here and let them be held hostage," Snow chimed in heatedly.

"Ariel," Hook said turning to her in an attempt to break up the bickering, "would you be able to look around more for us? We need to know where Pan is keeping the rest of our crew and the boy."

"I'll do my best," she piped. She looked around briefly to see if there were any objections. "If I find out more, I'll let you know."

"Everything's settled then," Hook reiterated. "Ariel will scout ahead for us and inform us when she knows more." He shot a glance at David, almost challenging him to dispute his decision.

Instead, Rumplestiltskin stepped forward.

"Everything is not settled," he growled through gritted teeth. "I'm not about to put my trust in a mermaid and a pirate who has been trying, and failing I might add, to kill me-" Hook's eyes were spewing invisible daggers at the crocodile. "-in order to find my son. I'm leaving to find him, and my grandson, myself."

Ariel's eyes bugged out of her head like a cartoon. "His grands-" she started, but Snow shook her head indicating that now was the not the time.

Rumplestiltskin turned his attention back to the group. "If any of you wish to come with me, I'm going now." He looked at each of them individually, landing on Emma last. "Miss Swan, if you want to find Henry, I suggest you come with me."

Emma concentrated on Gold, who was resting as firmly on his argument against Hook and Ariel as he was on his cane, and then gazed at Killian. His blue eyes penetrated hers, begging her not to go with the Dark One and to put her faith in him to get her son safely back. She hesitated for a moment, though it felt like a lifetime, thinking how easy it would probably be for Gold with his magic, but her gut - no, her heart - was telling her to choose Killian.

"You're on your own, Gold," she said, noticing the corners of Killian's mouth dance upwardly with satisfaction. "Good luck." She nodded curtly.

Rumplestiltskin didn't respond, but stood by the edge of the ship. He waved his arms and was gone, but not before the group glimpsed a shot of him, his hair wavy, eyes large and dark, and skin scaly and sparkling. Mr. Gold was gone, leaving behind nothing but his cane, and they all knew: the Dark One was now unleashed in Neverland.

No one spoke for several minutes. they all just stared at the cane he had left behind.

"So, uh," Emma said breaking the silence. "Was it just me or was his skin all-"

"Yes," Hook, David, and Snow replied in unison.

"Don't ask," her father added.

"There's a lot even we don't understand," Snow added.

Emma looked at Killian, who rolled his eyes, finally understanding why he had always referred to Rumplestiltskin as "the crocodile". He gave her a quick wink and wiggled his left arm with the hook knowing exactly the realization she had just come to having just heard her version of the story only an hour before.

"I should be heading back," Ariel spoke up. She focused on Hook. "They know you're here and if I'm away for too long, they'll get suspicious." Hook nodded. "I'll come back when I know more, but I don't know how long it will take me and I can't promise I can get any new information."

"We understand," David acknowledged.

"Thank you," Snow said gratefully.

Ariel smiled, giving one last nod to Hook, and flipped off the railing back into the sea.

Emma, still sopping wet, began to shiver as the breeze off the water picked up. Snow took notice of her daughter's uncomfortable state and stretched out her hand towards her.

"Come on, Emma," she said in her motherly way, "let's get you out of those clothes."

She took her mother's hand and was led down below deck, David following behind. They walked into their cabin, David promptly giving Emma a blanket to warm up with and Snow pulling out the duffel bag she had packed hastily in their rush to leave Storybrooke.

"Oh no," Snow sighed after digging through the bag for a couple minutes.

Emma looked over at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"It looks like I only packed clothes for me," she said now emptying the duffel's contents. "I totally forgot about your stuff."

"Oh," said Emma as she rubbed her arms trying to warm up. "It's ok. I'll dry."

"No, here, take some of my stuff." Snow started handing her some of her own clothes.

"No, really, it's ok," Emma insisted. "You're going to need it." Snow turned her head towards her daughter, giving a concerned look. "Trust me, I've survived on less than this, Mom." Emma grinned.

"Are you sure, Emma, honey?"

"Snow, don't force it on her," David said. "She's an adult. Weren't you hiding in a chest of clothes the other day anyways? I'm sure you could find something in there."

"Oh yeah," Emma said quietly. She hadn't forgotten about that chest since she first found it. In fact, she often found herself thinking about it, wondering at the same time if Killian thought about it just as often. "Yeah, I'll go grab something out of there."

Leaving the blanket behind in the cabin, Emma walked by herself down to where the chest was and paused in front of it. She debated about asking Killian if he would mind wearing Milah's clothing, but decided not to. Her clothes were wet so she needed something to wear. If he had a problem with it, then he'd just have to deal with it. They didn't exactly have time to pack for a vacation.

Emma knelt down and opened the chest once more. The clothes were still strewn about inside; she felt bad that she hadn't folded the pieces neatly back in place as they had been, but then again, she didn't exactly have time to do that. There were all sorts of different pieces, some of which she had never seen before in her life.

After digging through the various items, grateful to find that most of them were not too feminine - that was not her style in the slightest - she settled on a pair of black leather pants with a flowing skirt attached to the back and a red and gold embroidered blouse. Emma peeled off her wet clothes, throwing them unceremoniously on the wood floor, and stood there in her lingerie waiting for herself to dry a little more so she could get the leather on easier. A part of her secretly wished Killian would walk in on her, but knew that it probably wouldn't happen considering her father knew she was down there changing and was more than likely guarding the top of the stairs for that reason alone.

A few minutes later, deciding she was dry enough, Emma pulled on the leather pant-slash-skirt thing - she had no idea what it was called - and the blouse, tying up the laces on the bodice. It turned out to be lower cut than she originally thought, but didn't feel like trying to find another top to wear. Everyone would just have to deal with her showing a little more cleavage, though she knew Killian wouldn't mind. He would just have to watch where he stared if he was to avoid getting clocked in the face once again by David.

She looked down at herself, surveying the ensemble she had put together and felt like there was something missing. Moving aside the other clothing, Emma found a sizable collection of accessories at the bottom of the chest, everything from belts to jewelry to boots. She picked out a small belt with red jewels - Emma wondered if they were actual rubies or not - and a pair of worn, dark brown boots that laced all the way up to the knee, much like the ones she wore when she first came to Storybrooke.

Emma stood up, adjusting her outfit so it was comfortable, and refolded the rest of the clothing, placing it with care back in the chest. She ran her hand along the nameplate once again before closing up the chest and gathering her damp clothes off the floor.

"Looks like you found something," David said as Emma climbed back up the stairs towards the staterooms where he was standing guard just as she had predicted. "It's definitely not the ball gown your mother and I pictured you wearing," he teased.

"Do I really look like a dress girl, Dad?" Emma punched back, raising an eyebrow.

David chuckled. "Definitely not." He leaned over and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you come back and try to get some more sleep, Emma? Your mother is already lying down and I know I could use some more shut eye."

"Thanks, but I'm past the point of sleeping. But you go ahead. I'll just go keep a look out on the deck." David cocked his head, Emma knowing he was worrying about her. "Really, Dad, I'm ok."

"Alright," he said. "Take my sword." David started pulling out his weapon.

"Keep it," Emma said holding up her hand. "There are spare ones up by the bow of the ship."

"Ok," David said. "If anything happens, yell."

"I will."

David gave her one more hug and retreated into the cabin, closing the door behind him, leaving Emma alone. She looked at the stairs leading up to the deck and felt her heart suddenly start to pound in her chest.

Very aware of the fact she was in Milah's clothes, Emma wondered if Killian had also gone back to sleep, a part of her hoping he had. She was nervous about his reaction to her new attire. It was a weird feeling. Emma Swan never cared about how people thought she looked, especially a man. But this was different. She didn't want him to feel like she was trying to replace her. She could never do that, just like he could never replace Graham. Even though the sheriff had only been in her life for a short time, he had left an impression on her, and it was that impression on her, and Milah's impression on Killian, along with many other things, that had brought them together.

Emma knew she couldn't stand there forever. She took a deep breath and ascended the stairs, looking around for Killian. It seemed as though he had returned to his quarters, but then Emma saw him, up by the helm looking out his spyglass towards the island. Her boots clicked on the wood and she saw him look over at her, his body freezing and his piercing blue eyes that could be seen even in the darkness tracing up and down her body. He didn't say anything, but just stood there gazing upon her, completely expressionless from what Emma could tell.

Panic set in immediately, her palms becoming sweaty, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Killian," she started rambling faster than a race horse. "I just needed some clothes and I didn't have any others and I just thought it would be ok, but I'm so stupid. I'll go change." Emma swung back towards the stairs.

"No, Emma, stop," Killian called softly as her foot hit the first step.

She turned her head in Killian's direction as he walked down the stairs from the helm. He strode slowly over to Emma, still surveying every inch of her. As he came closer to her, Emma could see the faintest smile in the corners of his mouth and a slight sparkle welling up in his eyes. Killian stopped, his body inches from hers, and reached his hand up cupping Emma's cheek. A bright smile, full of affection like she had never seen before, curled onto his face, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"I knew you'd make a hell of a pirate, love," Killian whispered.

Emma grinned, blushing profusely as he leaned in, his lips approaching hers.

A door creaked down below deck, followed by two sets of footsteps. Killian and Emma broke apart as David and Snow trudged up the stairs to the deck.

"I thought you were going to get some more rest," Emma said, trying not to sound disappointed at being interrupted.

"Neither of us could sleep," Snow said. She had a feeling they had just interrupted something, but didn't feel like addressing it. Taking her daughter's hands in hers, she stepped back, assessing her new look. "Don't you look wonderful, Emma."

Emma smirked. "Thanks. I know it's not the ball gown you imagined me in-"

"It's perfect." Snow smiled and hugged her daughter.

David stared at Hook out of the corner of his eyes, but wasn't being at all subtle about it.

"Can I do something for you, Your Highness?" Hook asked rolling his eyes.

David ticked his tongue at the pirate's cheekiness. "Well, Snow and I were discussing what we should do next."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "I thought we were waiting for Ariel."

"But don't you think there's something else we should be doing?" Snow responded.

Hook leaned back on one of the crates, already bored with the roundabout conversation. "And what exactly do you think we should be doing, darling?" he scoffed.

"Watch it," David warned.

Hook opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced when a rush of wind carrying the sound of hollowed screams came across the water to the ship. Whipping out his sword, he rushed to the side and looked out at the water, eyes peeled. David, following Hook's lead, withdrew his sword from its sheath and hurried to his side. Emma and Snow stood in place, their faces full of confusion and worry.

Just as fast as the shrieks came in, they were gone, leaving silence in its wake. The four of them stood, listening for more cries, but none came.

"What was that?" Emma asked after a minute.

Before anyone could answer, screeches filled the air once more, much louder this time. The Jolly Roger started rocking back and forth as the water churned below them. Emma and Snow grabbed hold of the ropes while Hook and David grasped the side of the ship.

The boat continued to rock fiercely for several seconds until, suddenly, the sea stopped tossing and turning. Stumbling to regain their balance as the Jolly Roger continued to sway violently, they looked around at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

A giant splash of water and an eerie shriek followed a moment later as a mermaid jumped up and over the side, followed immediately by another.

"DAVID!" Snow screamed as the second mermaid snatched her up and tossed her overboard.

The prince raced to the opposite side of the deck about to jump in after his wife when a third mermaid burst up over his head and grabbed Emma, throwing her off the other side. David whipped his head from side to side, that impossible internal struggle of who to go after coursing through his body of who to save: his wife or his daughter.

The seconds passed like centuries and before he could make a decision, David saw Hook leap off the ship in the direction Emma was thrown, allowing him to chase after Snow.

Killian hit the water, the cold sea stabbing him like sword in the gut, but he didn't care. Resurfacing, he looked around desperately for Emma, finally hearing her muffled screams as she bobbed in and out of the water trying to escape.

He swam like he never had before. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't. The thought of being without her propelled him forward faster than he ever thought he could go. She was just ahead, maybe two or three arms length away. A couple more strokes and he would be able to grab on to her.

As he caught up, he stretched out his hand for her ankle, but just before he could grasp it, another mermaid coursed up from below, knocking his arm out of the way. Killian caught the end of its tail with his hook and slashed it through causing the mermaid to be thrown off.

Emma was still in sight, a little ways ahead again, but he wasn't giving up. Killian pumped his legs as hard as he could, kicking away any mermaid that tried to pull him down and cutting others that approached his front with his hook. He was not going to be defeated and damn his love to their curse.

His hand closed around her wrist. Emma's screams could no longer be heard, but Killian, fearing the worst, didn't dare look at her, not yet, not until they had reached land. He pulled her close, wrapping his left arm securely around her, and swam hard, heading straight for the beach that was maybe a few meters ahead.

The coarse sand scratched his arms as Killian pulled himself and Emma up onto the beach. Dragging her up several paces from the waterline, Killian finally looked down at her. Her mouth was open slightly, but her eyes were closed, sand covering part of her cheek. He fell down onto his knees, brushing her sand-filled hair out of her face, and leaned down to determine her fate.

Emma's shallow, cold breath tickled Killian's fingers as he placed them on her neck, feeling for her pulse. It wasn't until he had felt her heart beating against his hand and watched her chest rise and fall slowly for several minutes did he breath a sigh of relief. She was alive, but clearly unconscious. He couldn't tell if she was injured beyond that.

"Emma," he whispered, brushing his lips gently against hers. "Emma, wake up, darling. Wake up." She did not respond. Killian pressed his lips against hers again, a part of him hoping that his kiss would wake her up, but it didn't. "Come on, love," he said desperately, but no matter how many times he tried, Emma didn't wake up.

He twisted his body around, peering at his surroundings, looking for any sign of the prince and princess, but saw none. All he could do was hope they were able to get to safety. He couldn't bare the thought of having to tell Emma her parents were missing and possible dead.

But Killian couldn't dwell on that now. Staying on the beach was not safe. He had to get Emma and himself to safety. Taking her in his arms, Killian glanced up at the stars, determining his bearings, and set off into the jungles of Neverland.


	22. Chapter 22

A soft glow came trickling in through Emma's eyelids as she starting coming round. Her head was pounding and her body ached. She couldn't hear anything but crackling. Emma fluttered her eyelashes, opening her eyes slowly and allowing them to adjust to the light. Confusion rolled around in her brain when she looked above her.

The light was dancing on the walls and ceiling which looked to be made of stone. Emma blinked rapidly in an attempt to get her eyes to focus and turned her head towards the source of the glow. A small fire was burning healthily a few feet from her. Killian sat between her and the burning wood, his eyes gazing down on the ground.

Emma couldn't quite make out what he was looking at. She attempted to turn her body to get a better view, but was halted almost immediately by an intense, sharp pain shooting down her side causing her to cry out.

"Emma!" Killian breathed, realizing she was awake. He reached his arm out placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down. "Don't move, love."

Clenching her side, Emma took a few deep breaths waiting for the pain to subside. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mermaids," he said simply.

Emma laid her head back down. She couldn't remember much after she was thrown into the icy waters. Killian looked at her, waiting for more questions to come. Searching her face, he tried to determine if there was anything else wrong. She still hadn't noticed the absence of her parents.

"How long have I been out for?" Emma asked realizing a good amount of time had passed since they were attacked.

"Nearly two days," Killian replied.

"And where are we?"

Killian glanced around. "It's a cave I discovered many years ago when I was searching for a way to leave Neverland. Peter Pan and the Lost Ones hadn't discovered it so it was very useful for hiding from them on my long treks through the realm. It seems as though they still don't know of its existence, which is good for us. The things I stashed here long ago were still in the same place." He pointed to the other side of the fire at a small pile of items and Emma realized she was laying on top of a blanket and covered by another.

Neither said anything for a couple minutes. Emma focused on the flames, watching them burn different shades of orange and yellow with the occasional blue and white. Then it hit her like a freight train.

"Where are my parents?!" she asked suddenly, her hand grasping Killian's arm to get his attention. He looked at her, his face giving off a hint of sadness and worry, especially in those blue eyes that she could read so well. "Killian," she said more forcefully. "Where are my parents?"

"I don't know, love," he said quietly, shaking his head.

Emma's eyes widened. "What do you mean you don't know?" she said growing more angry and worried by the second. "What the fuck happened?"

"We were separated," Killian explained softly, rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand trying to calm her. She gaped at him, clearly wanting a better explanation then that. He obliged. "After you were pulled into the water, your father jumped in after your mother once I went after you. You were being dragged out from the ship in the opposite direction from them. I was able to catch up to you and release you from the mermaids and I headed straight for land. When we reached the beach, I looked around for them, but they were no where to be found."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes as she feared the worst. "So... so they... they could be..." She couldn't say it. She could barely even think it. Her tears started falling fast down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Killian said, feeling a tingle in the corner of his eye. Blinking it away, he saw Emma wince at the pain as she attempted to get up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going after them," she said, determination seeping out through her voice. "I just found my family after searching for twenty-eight years. I'm not about to lose them again."

"We can't." Killian tried to get her to lie back down, but she fought against him, inevitably causing herself more pain, but choosing to ignore it. "Darling, it's not safe!"

"I don't care!"

"Emma!" Killian said firmly, using more force to keep her at bay. "Emma, look at me." Her eyes found his. "It's not safe. Pan would have noticed the mermaids' attack on the ship and I can guarantee he is waiting for us to return to it. We need to stay here a little longer and then we can set out to find your family." His hand cupped her cheek. "Please, Emma, listen to me."

She sighed, lying back down. "Fine."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead and readjusted her blanket. "You are a stubborn lass."

"You're one to talk." Her side was hurting like a bitch. She pulled aside the blanket and saw that the side of her shirt was torn to shreds and a cloth, that had blood stains soaking through it, wrapped around her torso. "What the hell happened?"

Guilt spread across Killian's face. It was what he had always been afraid of, ever since Emma had come into his life and he had fallen for her. It finally happened. He had hurt the woman he loved with it.

"I'm afraid that's my doing," he said quietly, unable to meet her eyes. "I needed my hand to swim so I was holding you with my other arm." He swallowed thickly, feeling that tingle in his eye again. "When I was trying to get you away from the mermaids, my hook slipped and tore through your shirt and cut you." He paused, still unable to look at her. "I'm sorry, love. I've been trying to keep it clean and bandaged, but there's not much else I can do right now. I'm so sorry."

Emma reached up and brushed her knuckles along his scruffy jawline. "It's ok, Killian," she said. "I'd rather have a huge battle scar then be dead." She lifted his face so he would look at her and smiled. "Plus, don't pirates find scars sexy?" She winked jokingly at him.

"Aye, lass," he smiled back. "That we do."

They stole glances at each other for a few moments as Killian stirred the ashes in the fire and Emma tenderly examined her wound.

"You should eat something," Killian said, walking over to the pile of supplies he had stowed away.

"There's no way anything is still edible after three hundred years, Killian," she said raising her brow.

He chuckled. "Neverland may be magical, but not that magical. No, I went out briefly while you slept and fetched us some food." He picked up an apple and brought it over to her.

"An apple? Really? You do know I am the daughter of Snow White right?" she joked. Killian rolled his eyes playfully, helping her sit up so she could eat it properly. Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It's not poisoned, is it?"

"Do I look like an overly dramatic sorceress with a grudge as long as my-"

Emma's eyes widened, her mouth coiling into a smirk as her mind went straight for the gutter knowing what he was about to say.

"-_ship..." _Killian raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face. "What did you think I was going to say, love?"

"Nothing," She bit quickly into the apple trying to hold back a giggle, but her now rosy cheeks gave away everything.

Killian laughed. "You naughty lady." He shook his finger in her direction, jokingly scorning her.

Emma threw her hands in the air as she finished chewing her latest bit of apple. "You're a pirate! Can you really blame me?"

Killian just winked and went back to playing with the fire while Emma continued to eat her apple.

"So," Emma started as she crunched down on the last bit of her fruit, "I've told you about my version of Neverland, but you still have to tell me yours. Although, I'm seeing that it's definitely nothing like what I thought."

Killian sighed. He knew this conversation was going to come up eventually, but wished it would wait a little longer. The look Emma had had on her face when she told him her tale of Neverland was something he didn't want to destroy. He didn't want to see that innocent twinkle in her eyes to fade. But the truth was inevitable at this point. They were hiding deep in the forests of the realm and were preparing to head into the heart of it soon enough. Emma needed to know what she would soon be up against.

"Killian?" Emma said. He had been quiet for longer than normal, still staring into the flames. "Is it really that bad?"

He continued to gaze at the fire, absentmindedly gliding his fingers along his hook, trying to find the right way to break reality to her.

"You're right," he started. "It's nothing like your Neverland. There is no hope here. Even though time is moving forward, when you're here, for you, it's frozen. You're not aging or growing. You're not moving forward. You're trapped with nothing but your past to think about. So you start dwelling on all the mistakes you've made and all the things you would you would've done. If you stay here long enough, you sort of lose yourself in that. You lose your hope."

"How did you not lose yourself?" Emma asked.

A sadness fell upon his face, one that Emma hoped she would never have to see again.

"Because I had already lost everything before I came here. I lost her."

Emma didn't know what to say. She had never been good with consoling others because she never had anyone there to console her, not until she came to Storybrooke anyways. It was hard for her to see him like this. She knew that feeling; it's the feeling she had when she lost Graham, when she thought she'd lost Henry after he'd eaten the poisoned turnover. Hell, she had even felt that way when Neal left her, though it was quickly replaced by anger.

"And what about Peter Pan?" she asked trying to change the subject a little. "Is he actually a boy? I can't imagine a kid wanting to kidnap a bunch of other little kids." She paused. "And I can't see the ruthless Captain Hook being scared of a little boy. Not to mention Rumplestiltskin."

"A normal child, no," Killian responded. "But Peter Pan is not a normal boy like Henry."

"How so?"

"Well, first off, he's much older, though still a child, probably around seventeen, like the Lost Ones we encountered on the ship."

"Ah. So what's his deal? Why is he taking kids and not letting them go? And why doesn't he like girls? I take it there was never a Wendy Darling?"

"You ask a lot of questions, love." Emma smirked, the too-familiar scorn of a woman dancing behind her eyes. "As for your first question of why he is taking the boys, I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know why."

"Oh."

"Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you because it's the probably the same reason why he has Henry." Emma nodded. "Let's see, you asked about Wendy Darling. There was a Wendy Darling, once, a long time ago. She was the only female Peter Pan ever had much respect for, though, from what I understand, that respect wasn't much. He let her leave Neverland without consequence, but wanted one of her brothers in her place." Killian could see another question coming to her lips, but kept going before she could ask it. "And this leads me to your other question of why Peter Pan hates women."

"Yeah, I'm really curious about that," Emma said forgetting the unasked question completely.

"Aye, and it has to do with pixies."

"Pixies? Like Tinker Bell and the other fairies?"

"Yes. You see, just as you had described in your story, the pixies are so small they can only hold one emotion at a time. Now while they are inherently good, this causes them to be very hard to trust. If you make them mad or jealous or betray them in any way, they will have no qualms with stabbing you in the back. Living with them for as long as he has, Pan believes that the entirety of the female gender is deceitful and untrustworthy.

"But the fairies and the mermaids are all female and they're still living here."

"Pan allows the mermaids to remain because they are more powerful than him. They have a mutual understanding. They stay out of his way and he stays out of theirs. And the pixies he needs because without them and their dust, he wouldn't be able to fly."

Emma blinked rapidly, trying to let the information absorb into her brain. "You didn't happen to stash some rum in here, did you? I'm going to need a drink or six to handle any more."

"Lass, I'm a pirate. Of course I have some bloody rum." He slid himself around the fire and retrieved a large bottle that was nearly empty.

"You didn't drink all that since we've been here, have you?" Emma asked. She honestly wouldn't put it past him. Stuck in a cave for two days with an unconscious person? You could bet she would've been drinking.

"Sorry to disappoint, love, but I haven't had a drop since we've been here. I've been too busy caring for you."

Emma blushed; she felt a little embarrassed to have to be taken care of. She was usually perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Hand it over," she said trying to rid herself of the awkwardness inside her.

"Not right now," Killian said.

"Why the hell not? I'm thirsty!"

"Because you haven't had anything to eat or drink in a couple days. You need to have some water at least."

"Fine," Emma scoffed even though she knew he was right. Killian dipped what looked to be a coconut shell into a small wooden bucket of fresh water and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said before taking a sip. "So if I ask about your history with Ariel, are you going to tell me?"

Killian looked at her. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." Emma drank more of her water, eyeing him over the rim of the makeshift coconut glass.

"Alright," Killian conceded. "But you know you're eventually going to have to tell me something more about your past, lass."

"I know, but my history isn't exactly relevant to our present situation like yours is."

"I suppose not." He took a deep breath and began his story. "I'm assuming since you knew of Ariel, you also know of a man named Eric." Emma nodded, listening intently. "He was my brother," Killian revealed.

Emma nearly spat her water. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She didn't know how many more of these damned fairy tale mashups she could take. Enough of her childhood stories were already construed enough.

"Not joking, love." Killian's mouth curled up slightly as he tried not to laugh at her expression. It was priceless.

"Are you now telling me you're also a fucking prince?" She could just picture it. Emma Swan, the most un-princess-like of princesses marrying the most un-prince-like of princes. That was a fairy tale disaster story waiting to happen.

"No, Emma. I'm not a prince. Just listen to the whole story first."

Emma waved her hands up, motioning for him to continue on.

"When we were boys, Eric and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms with our father. One morning, we awoke and he was gone. Turned out he was a fugitive. He fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture."

In that moment, Emma realized there was even more of a connection with him then she originally thought. It explained how he knew that look of abandonment in her eyes when they first met, and thinking back to their time on the beanstalk, she knew she recognized it in him too. She just didn't want to admit it like she didn't want to admit a lot of things during those ten hours together even though he had been right about everything.

"He abandoned you?" she asked.

Killian furrowed his brow, remembering almost the exact same conversation they were having now that he'd had with another long ago in this very land.

"Aye, that he did," he confirmed.

Silence passed for a minute, both dwelling on their intense connection, before Killian cleared his throat and pressed on with his story.

"Eric went off and became a merchant by the sea, eventually building up a successful kingdom where they traded seafood and rare pearls found off their shores."

"And you?"

"Me? Well, as you can guess, I became a pirate, sailing the seas between lands just as I had always wanted to do. However, my brother did not approve of this and made many attempts to try to get me to come live with him in his palace and become a merchant sailor. I refused."

"Because you're a stubborn man," Emma added.

"You're one to talk," he joked, giving a small wink.

"Eric and I grew apart over the years and I didn't see him again for a long time. Now, you know the story of how I came to know Milah, yes?"

Emma nodded slowly. She hoped this wouldn't upset him once more, but he willingly went on.

"When I met Milah, I was there for my brother's marriage to Ariel, who, I found out, was a mermaid that had been turned into a human."

"I know the story," Emma said. "Go on."

"Milah and Rumplestiltskin lived in Eric's kingdom and after the wedding, I met her in the tavern and she begged me to take her with when I left, so I did."

"So Rumplestiltskin lived in the Little Mermaid's kingdom," Emma said, more to herself than Killian. "Is there seriously not a story that's connected to everything else?"

"It certainly doesn't seem like it, does it?" Killian shrugged.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Can I have that rum yet?" She couldn't believe she was asking permission to drink alcohol, but seeing as she couldn't move very well, she didn't really have a choice.

Killian debated for a moment. "Eat one more piece of fruit and then you can." He tossed her another apple.

"I feel like I'm five."

"Well then sit back, eat your apple, and be a good little girl while you listen to the rest of my story," Killian mocked with a smirk.

Emma gave him her best "fuck you" face as she bit into her apple. She would've flipped him her middle finger, but remembered it probably wouldn't have meant anything to him.

"Going back to the story," he laughed after seeing her face. "When Milah and I returned all those years later, we were there to collect Baelfire-"

"Yeah, we're coming back to that story of how you know Neal," Emma jumped in.

"As you wish," Killian said. "Can I keep going, love, or are you going to interrupt me again?"

"Floor's all yours, Captain."

"Before we encountered the Dark One, we found out that Eric had died in the Ogres' War a few months prior to our return, just before it had ended. Ariel was left alone. After Milah died," he paused briefly, swallowing thickly, "I did not want her to be living in the same land as Rumplestiltskin. He was gaining power quickly and I knew he would soon take over her kingdom. I convinced Ariel to come with me to Neverland so I stowed her away on my ship and we journeyed there."

At this point, Emma could've swore that if she looked in the mirror, she would've seen her head literally spinning around like she was in some sort of exorcist movie.

"When we arrived in Neverland," Killian continued, "Ariel needed to be transformed back into a mermaid."

"Because of Peter's whole issue with women?" Emma asked.

"Aye," he confirmed. "It was the only way to save her life since we didn't know of a way to leave the realm. She agreed to a deal with the mermaids where they would change her back to her true self if she remained in Neverland forever and did their bidding."

Emma's brow furrowed. "That sounds awful," she said sympathetically.

"She didn't have much of a choice. I offered to keep her hidden on the ship, but we both knew she would eventually be found out."

"So she made the deal."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that she did, but she at least kept her true spirit which is why I've always been able to trust her."

"She's the reason you were able to leave Neverland, wasn't she?"

"You're a smart one, lass. Stubborn, but smart," he added. "Ariel put herself at great risk by helping me, but she is quite clever, as am I, and to this day, no one knows it her that helped me escape. If they did, she would be dead."

"And what about Neal?" Emma asked, finally getting to the question that had been on her mind since Neal had first seen Hook in the lobby of his Manhattan apartment. "How do you know him? The story he told me was apparently not the truth."

Killian sighed. This was another question he knew would be coming eventually, and to be quite honest, he wasn't in the mood to tell this story. He hadn't slept much over the past two days, instead keeping a watchful eye over Emma as she recovered and looking out for Peter Pan and his minions. But he knew Emma needed answers. She deserved them.

"What did he tell you?" Killian asked.

"That he went through a portal and ended up in Neverland. Then he basically gave me a first-hand account of the story I told you where he went skipping off with the Lost Boys, having adventures, meeting Wendy and her brothers, and eventually used another magic bean to leave Neverland after you did." Killian nodded, running his finger along his upper lip, pondering her words. "Is any of that true?" Emma asked.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Care to enlighten me on the truth then?"

"I saved Baelfire from the curse of the mermaids after he was dropped into the sea by the shadow."

Emma raised her eyebrow. "The shadow?"

"Aye, Peter Pan's shadow. That's how he brings the children to Neverland from the other realms. He sends his shadow to lure them away with the idea of the Neverland you knew as a child."

"So Neal was brought to Neverland by this shadow, not through a portal. Did you know who he was when you picked him up?"

"No, but I knew as soon as he told me his name."

"What did you do?"

Killian paused, not wishing to relive the past anymore. Nothing about his time spent with Milah's son was important. She didn't need to know, not now, at least. In time he would tell her, but tonight was not that night. He looked at Emma, his eyes tired. "I betrayed him to Peter Pan. That's all that matters."

"Betrayed him? Why?"

"I've already answered enough of your questions, love," he said, trying to evade having to rehash the past any longer. "It's time you answer some of mine. How do you know Baelfire?"

Emma debated arguing back, but could see this was not something he wanted to talk about. And she had to admit, she did owe him an explanation as well.

"Fine," she agreed. "But now I'm really going to need some of that rum of yours. Hand it over." She reached out her arm waiting for Killian to pass her the bottle. He obliged and placed the bottle in her hand, watching as she took a long swig. Emma lowered the bottle from her lips, clenching her injured side as she readjusted herself into a more comfortable position. She took a breath, readying herself to dig deep into the memories she had tried for more than a decade to wipe away from her brain.

"Well," she started, "I guess it all starts with the day I decided to steal a bright, yellow bug..."

Emma went on to tell the story of how her and Neal met as thieves, fell in love and were planning on running away to start a fresh new life. That was, until Neal turned her over to the police and she went to jail, eventually birthing Henry while she was imprisoned.

Killian listened intently to her speak, the entire time realizing that this was where most of her trust issues stemmed from. Neal was the first person she had really let into her life and cared about, and then he abandoned her like she believed her parents had. He betrayed her trust.

Taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers through, Killian searched her face, finding her eyes and gazed into them deeply for a moment before he spoke.

"I will never betray you, Emma," he said softly. "I would die for you. There isn't anyone else in the entire universe who I would've returned to this place for, but I did for you. I love you, Emma Swan, and I love your son and I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to get Henry back in your arms and restore your family."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Emma leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you, Killian," she said, her lips still brushing lightly against his as she spoke. Swallowing thickly, she leaned back seeking his gaze once more. "I'm sorry."

Killian looked at her confused. "For what, love?"

"For all the times I've betrayed you. On the beanstalk, in New York, at the jail after you came back. I know what its like. To feel betrayed. And I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way. I just didn't think I could ever trust someone again." She paused slightly. "And when we met, you saw right through me, and it scared me. It scared me because I wanted to trust you, but I was so afraid my gut was wrong as it had been once." Emma tilted her head and genuinely smiled. "But I know now that I can trust you with my life. I love you."

The fire crackled and popped loudly as Emma and Killian sat next to it, fingers entwined, her other hand resting on his left arm. There was still so much that needed to be said between them, but both remained silent, all their thoughts on Henry and Snow and Charming and the dangers they were about to face draining from their minds and focusing on the moment.

Everything in that moment felt right. It felt perfect. The cave, the fire, the scent of the jungle carried in by the slight breeze - it couldn't have been more perfect. It was like magic.

Emma leaned back in towards him, Killian unlacing his fingers from hers and moving them up her arm, then her neck, finally cupping her face and kissing her gently, but passionately. She curled her arms around his shoulders, linking them back behind his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Their lips waltzed together, tongues slipping over one another's, the connection between them never having felt stronger.

He kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulders, Emma feeling the moisture from his mouth lingering wherever his lips touched. She took his hand in hers and led it to her breast, whimpering softly as his fingers caressed her nipple gently through the thin fabric of her blouse.

Killian pulled his lips away and admired her, watching how the dancing flames made her skin glow, her hair glisten, her eyes sparkle, wondering to himself how anyone so beautiful and perfect could have fallen in love with him. He watched her move her hands towards his waist and pull up on his shirt, listening to her soft breaths as she lifted it slowly, brushing her palms along his chest. He saw her wince sightly as she tried to take his shirt off.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now, love?" he asked, brushing his fingers along her wound.

She gazed up at him, her eyes twinkling in the light. "I've never wanted anything more."

He smiled and took hold of his shirt from her grip and pulled it over his head as she ran her fingers through the hair on his hot, slightly wet chest. Leaning in, she kissed his neck, twirling her fingers in the chains of his necklaces and felt his touch on her side. He tugged at the laces of her blouse, loosening it, and slid his hand underneath, running his fingers slowly across her toned stomach and gently pushing it up over her head.

Emma felt short of breath as he lowered his head and kissed between her breasts, his rugged jaw scratching the skin, running his tongue up to her neck and nibbling gently. She weaved her fingers through his smooth, black hair, tugging on it when he lingered in one spot longer than another, feeling the area between her thighs growing hotter.

With her eyes closed, she felt their heated bodies press against each other, skin to skin, Killian's hand gently caressing her back and pulling her closer. He leaned forward, pushing her slowly back down to the ground, careful of not moving her too fast so she wouldn't feel any pain from her injury. She kissed him deeply, running her tongue along his bottom lip before he broke away and moved down to her stomach, undoing her bottoms in the process. Emma lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them off. She reached for the buckle on his belt and watched as he slipped his pants off as well, leaving both of them completely exposed.

It was like slow motion as their naked bodies came together, both of them feeling as though an entire lifetime had passed since they were last together like this. How they had gone so long without feeling like this, neither of them knew.

He ran his tongue along her neck, listening to her moans while his hand moved over the smooth, hot skin of her breasts, down her stomach, and between her burning thighs. His fingers tickled the slick folds, feeling her twitch at his touch.

Kissing her deeply, he curled his fingers inside, rubbing on that special spot he knew made her cry out. She gripped his back, digging her nails into his skin as he pushed her closer to the edge. He jabbed his fingers in one more time and Emma felt the release hit, groaning with pleasure and she rode it through.

Killian looked down at her, a smile spread widely across her face, and withdrew his hand from between her legs. He felt her hands on his back pushing him down towards her, feeling her hot breath against his skin as their lips crashed together.

The fire continued to crackle as their bodies became more wet with the heat. With one more long, deep kiss, Killian pushed himself inside her, seamlessly filling her up as she cried out, her fingers once again pressed hard into his back. Emma buried her face deep in his neck, feeling him deep inside her, never having known someone to fit more perfectly with her. Their bodies moved in sync, Killian taking extra care in the amount of force as his hand tenderly held on to her injured side.

Emma closed her eyes, allowing herself to get caught up in the moment. It was very different, though just as good - better, even - then when they were first together. This time was about not just about lust and passion, it was about love. A love that neither Killian nor Emma thought they could ever have again. A love that had broken through barriers, both physical and emotional. A love that they never thought they needed until now.

They crashed over the edge together, each calling out the other's name in turn. Emma curled her hand around the back of Killian's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He slid himself out and rolled next to her, cradling her in his arms.

The fire burned low as Emma and Killian laid there holding one another, looking into one another's eyes, not feeling the need to say anything. As the flames smoldered, Killian lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb along her jaw and lifting her chin slightly.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian."

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead as she closed her eyes, almost instantly drifting off to sleep, her soft, deep breaths dancing across his skin. Still holding her close, Killian watched her chest rise and fall slowly, calming him as his eyelids fluttered between open and close, eventually shutting.

A small smile stayed on his face as he fell into a deep sleep thinking only one thought to himself. This was where he belonged, with her, for the rest of his life. In that same moment, her mind was sending her down an aisle, in a simple white dress, meeting him at the end of it.


	23. Chapter 23

A breeze swept into the cave sending chills running up Killian's spine. He moved his arm to curl it around Emma and found nothing but air. Before he could fully process that she was not lying next to him, he heard a stifled cry coming from behind him. He leapt up, ready to take on any foe that had invaded their hideout, but instead found Emma sitting, legs crossed and body twisted awkwardly towards her side.

"What're you doing, lass?" he asked as he pulled on some clothes. She didn't respond, but inhaled sharply. Killian walked over to where she was sitting on the other side of the fire, whose flames had long gone out, and gasped at the sight.

Holding a makeshift needle with a thread that had been pulled from one of the blankets in her right hand and raising her left arm, Emma pierced the skin around her wound and pulled the coarse thread through, tears forming in her eyes as she winced from the pain.

"What the hell are you doing, Emma?" Killian burst out, dropping to his knees beside her.

She gritted her teeth, poking the needle into her skin once more. "I need to find my son."

"And sewing yourself up is going to help with that?"

"I have to do something, Killian, and I'm not going to just sit around here waiting for this to heal." Emma stuck the needle through her skin once more, trying as hard as she could to hold in her cries of pain.

Killian couldn't bare to watch her any longer. He reached out and took the needle from her hand. "Let me do it, love. It won't be done properly if you keep going like this."

"You know how to stitch up a cut?"

"A hell of a lot better than you," he said looking more closely at what she had done to herself. "Lie back, darling." He nudged her shoulder gently with his arm.

Emma, giving in to Killian's assistance, fell gently down on her uninjured side. Holding her breath, she watched out of the corner of her eye as he started threading the needle through her skin once more.

She braced herself for more pain, but somehow the pain wasn't nearly as intense as it had been moments before. She thought back to the first time he had patched her up back on the beanstalk; it was definitely the sexiest first aid she had ever received. Emma was amazed at the gentleness of his rough, sailor hand. This was obviously not his first time stitching someone up.

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked after a minute of observing him work in silence.

"A pirate always needs to know how to take care of his crew," he said simply. "It also come in handy if you ever need to do it on yourself, which you apparently have never done." The corners of his mouth curled slightly as he glanced up at Emma and winked.

"You've had to do this on yourself before?"

"Aye," he confirmed, concentrating back on the task before him, "though it was never something like this."

"What did you have to do?"

Killian lifted his hook and tapped it to the scar on his right cheek, but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Emma asked. He grunted a small laugh causing her to smirk in curiosity.

"I wasn't the best with a sword when I was a lad." He glanced up at her. "Shocking, I know."

"Yeah I thought you were basically born with that skill," she said sarcastically. "So you had to give yourself stitches when you were a kid? There wasn't anyone to help you?"

"The captain on my first ship didn't have much sympathy for children," Killian explained, reluctantly bringing his eyes back to her wound. "He told me that every good pirate should know how to sew up their wounds so he told me to fix it myself or I could walk the plank. And I wasn't about to go diving into an open sea."

"Yeah, you're way too stubborn for that."

He smirked at her jab at him as he pulled the needle through one last time and removed the thread from it. Crossing the ends of the string together, he bent over, placing one end between his teeth and grasping the other with his hand and pulled gently, much like he had done with the scarf on the beanstalk.

"There," Killian said softly. He glided his hand delicately along the stitches. His bright blue eyes found her twinkling jade ones. "All better," he whispered before leaning down and giving Emma a light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Killian smiled. "You'll never need to know, my love. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma fluttered her eyelashes and reached up, curling her fingers through his silky black hair and pulled him in for one more kiss.

"Speaking of going somewhere," Emma said after breaking apart from him, "let's get going."

Killian sat still and raised an eyebrow at her as she slowly started to get up. "Going where?"

"To find my son, Killian!" Emma said heatedly. She began pulling on the rest of her clothes. "It's not like we're here on vacation!"

"We're not going anywhere just yet."

"Killian, I'm not playing this game with you anymore. You came here to help me find my son so that's what we're going to do."

He held up his hand to try and calm her. "We will, Emma, but there's one more thing that needs to be done before we head out."

Emma crossed her arms angrily in front of her. "And what might that be? What the hell else do we possibly need to do before we go out into the mysterious jungle?"

The pirate said nothing. Instead, he rose to his feet and strode over to a dark corner in the back of the cave. Emma moved to try and see what he was doing, but he was too far in the shadows to make anything out. When he turned back around, he held a long sword in his hand.

"We need to better your skills with a sword." Killian held out the sword for Emma to take.

She reached out and grasped it, immediately feeling a strange, but warm tingle flow from her fingertips and up through her hands into her body. It was almost as if the sword was something she had been unknowingly missing all her life. She studied the details of the weapon for a moment. The detailing on the hilt was exquisite, full of winding streaks of gold and there, just above the base of the blade, was a small "E" that had been freshly etched into it. Emma rubbed her thumb along the letter.

Killian leaned up against the cave wall and watched her brush her hands along the sword and its sheath. His eyes softened when he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards as she focused on her initial that he had carved in the hilt for her. It was perfect. She was perfect. She was a pirate. He had always known it.

Emma's eyes pulled away from the sword and back to Killian.

"I thought you said I already had good form," she teased.

"But not good enough if I recall," he bantered back. "I had you beaten."

"Until I punched you in the face."

"Minor detail," he shrugged off. "That was called cheating."

"Don't all pirates cheat?"

Killian chuckled. She just admitted to being a pirate. Whether it was a knowing declaration, he wasn't sure, but it made him happy nonetheless.

"Aye," he said trying to keep a straight face, "though I still do consider myself an honorable gentleman with a code." Emma gave him a skeptical look that he could only shrug his shoulders at. "Either way, you're going to need a couple critical lessons before we have to face Peter Pan."

"We don't have time for this," Emma sighed, growing serious again. "The longer we stay here, the further I get from Henry."

"Emma," Killian said softly, "if I don't teach you this, there's a greater chance you won't live to find him and then he will have to grow up without you."

She looked longingly at the mouth of the cave then back at Killian. He was right. She knew nothing. "Fine," she agreed. "But make it quick. I'm not wasting any more time."

Over the next hour, Killian instructed Emma on certain formations and handy maneuvers she would need when it came to battling Pan and his minions. He was impressed with how quickly she caught on, but then again, it just reiterated the fact that she was truly a pirate at heart.

They ran through the moves one last time until Emma had knocked Killian's sword out of his hand.

"Very good, lass," he said as he picked up his sword off the ground. "I think you're ready. Now just remember to always watch your back. Pan won't fight you man-to-man. He will always fly away like the cowardly sparrow that he is."

Emma nodded her head showing her understanding. She held her stitched up side for a moment before sheathing her sword and looping the weapon through her belt. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Aye, that we are."

Emma slung the small sack they had packed with food over her back and began walking out of the cave. She only took a couple of paces before Killian caught her arm. He twirled her around and kissed her full on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Emma," he said. "Let's go find your son."

Emma took his hand in hers and they walked out of the cave together into the sunlight, pausing at the mouth and looking around for any sign that they were not alone.

Neverland was just as she'd always pictured it. She looked around at the forest surrounding her. The cave they had been hiding in was tucked behind a curtain of ivy with a large waterfall flowing down from above just a few feet in front of the entrance. If she hadn't known any better, Emma would've thought it was solid rock behind it all, which explained why it was still undiscovered by the island's inhabitants.

The pirate and the princess stood for another moment on the small ledge between the ivy and the waterfall listening for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Besides the sound of falling water, the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the trees and the occasional call from an exotic bird.

Emma waited until Killian gave her the sign that all was clear and they set off down the dirt path. She followed closely in his footsteps allowing him to take the lead.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked after they had walked for a few minutes.

"Well," Killian began. He honestly didn't know where to start because he knew Peter Pan was not in the location that he had last seen him in, but did not want to panic Emma into thinking he didn't know what he was doing. "I'm taking us to mermaid lagoon," he decided in that moment.

"Mermaid lagoon?" Emma asked, Killian detecting a hint of that innocent wonderment in her voice. "Why mermaid lagoon?"

"They know everything that happens on this island, besides the indians that is. They have eyes and ears everywhere."

"But why are we going to visit the very thing that tried to kill me? Why don't we go see the indians?"

Killian stopped abruptly causing Emma to run into the back of him. "You remember in your story when Captain Hook captured Tiger Lily?" he asked turning to Emma who was trying to regain her balance.

"Yeah."

"That's why."

"You kidnapped Tig-"

"I didn't," Hook interjected. "Pan needed something from the chief so he devised a plan to make it look like I had taken her when I was really trying to save her."

"But couldn't Tiger Lily just say that it was Peter Pan who did it?"

"I'm sure she would've, but knowing Pan, he more than likely threatened her if she revealed the truth."

Emma made to ask another question but was halted by a loud snap that came from the path up ahead of where she and Hook stood. They simultaneously withdrew their swords and held them up, ready to take on whatever or whomever was down the path.

"Stay close," Hook whispered as he stepped forward.

They treaded as lightly as possible, careful not to make any sound, but it was difficult due to all the leaves and branches that were strewn about.

Pausing when they came to a large bend in the path, they listened closely for any movement. Emma's ear caught the sound of whispering though she could not make out what was being said. There was definitely someone on the other side of the curve and there was more than one of them. She looked at Hook and nodded her head signaling to him that someone else was right there.

Just as Hook and Emma were about to ambush the strangers on the other side, Hook stepped on a large branch and gave away their position.

Not wanting to waste another second, Hook burst out from around the corner, brandishing his sword immediately only to have it clash against his foe's blade as Emma found herself face to face with an arrow.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma exclaimed dropping her sword instantly and running into her mother's arms.

"Emma!" Snow cried as she lowered her bow and embraced her daughter. "We were so afraid we'd lost you!"

David stepped over and wrapped his arms around his family, kissing the crown of Emma's head. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he leaned back on his heel to examine his little girl.

Snow saw the large bandages through Emma's shirt and gasped. "What happened, Emma?"

Emma's eyes flicked to Killian who had his lowered to the ground. She knew it still upset him that he had been the one to injure her.

"It's nothing," she said firmly.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing," David insisted.

"It's fine, I promise," Emma insisted. "The mermaids slashed my side, but Hook was able to patch it up for me." She saw him life his eyes to her and smile, knowing that keeping the truth about her injury between them was something he would want.

David stepped over to Hook and held out his hand. Hook looked down at it for a moment then back up to the prince, his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you, Hook," David said. "If you hadn't been there to go after Emma, I don't know what I would've done."

Hook shook David's hand. "Does this mean I have earned the prince's trust?"

Emma eyed David as he glanced at her then back at Hook who, she could tell, was eagerly trying to seek the approval of her father.

"Don't push your luck," David warned, giving the pirate's hand one last firm shake before letting go.

Hook smirked. That answer was about as good as he would probably ever get out of him.

"What happened to you guys?" Emma asked, shifting the conversation back to focus.

David and Snow looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to start their story.

"After we were able to get away from the mermaids, we ended up on the east side of the island," David said. "We tried looking for you, but we heard yelling coming from the north, moving fast towards us."

"The indians?" Hook asked.

"We think so," Snow continued. "We found an abandoned hideout in the trees and crawled in there while they searched around."

"They must've heard the mermaids attacking," David said.

"Aye," Hook confirmed.

"So we stayed in the trees for a little less than a day while we waited for things to calm down," Snow went on. "That's where we found these." She held up her bow and arrows and gestured to David's sword.

"How did you end up over here?" Hook wondered.

"I know a thing of two about tracking," Snow stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you have an idea of where Henry might be?" David asked Hook.

"We were actually on our way to Mermaid Lagoon to get information," Emma told her parents.

"Mermaid Lagoon?" David questioned sharply.

"As in the mermaids that tried to kill us not forty-eight hours ago?" Snow chimed in.

"Ariel said that Peter Pan had moved as soon as we got here," Emma reminded them, sensing the discussion was quickly going to turn into an argument. "Hook says they have eyes and ears everywhere on the island so if anyone will know, they will."

David rounded on Hook. "If you're leading us into a trap, I swear to Go-"

"Mate, if I wanted to harm any of you, I would've just left you to the bloody mermaids when they attacked my ship."

David grumbled knowing he had been out of line having just shown his gratitude for the pirate's assistance just a few minutes earlier.

"Can we stop bickering and get a move on finally?" Emma insisted.

"Emma's right. Lead the way, Captain," Snow requested.

Hook glanced quickly at David, curling his lip slightly in frustration with him, and began leading them down the dirt path.

They walked in silence, each of them listening for something out of the ordinary. Clouds were beginning to roll in across the sky making the path through the forest more difficult to see by the minute.

"Hook and I are going to double back and make sure we're not being followed," David said to Emma and Snow.

"Ok, we'll keep going ahead," Snow replied.

David squeezed Snow's shoulder affectionately as he walked past her. Hook followed behind, giving Emma his signature wink and striking smirk. Emma and Snow stood for a moment watching their men, swords at the ready, move back through the trees.

Snow observed her daughter out of the corner of her eye. "Come on," she said a moment later, taking Emma's hand and pulling her down the path.

Emma knew the question that was on the tip of Snow's tongue and wished she would just hurry up and ask it already. Instead, they kept walking in silence.

"Out with it, Mom," Emma said finally. "I know you've got something to say about it."

"I don't know what you mean," she responded innocently.

"I know you and David aren't fond of Hook," Emma said, "but I think if you just gi-"

"Your father and I talked about this while we were stuck in that tree," Snow said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

Emma waited for more, but Snow didn't say anything. "And?" she urged.

"Well," Snow started, "as much as he hates to admit it, your father now knows Hook would never let anything harm you. He proved that by jumping into the water to save you from the mermaids. And now that we know he helped bandage you up when you were hurt-"

"He had to sew me up actually," Emma confessed.

"Sew you up?!" Snow stopped in her tracks and reached for her daughter's shirt so she could get a better look at her injury. She pushed aside the torn fabric and gently rolled down the cloth bandage. She gasped sharply when she saw all the stitches. "Emma!"

"It looks worse than it is," Emma reassured, trying to pull out of her mother's grasp. "I tried to do it myself, but Killian wouldn't let me. So he did it."

Snow's hands covered her mouth as she absorbed what she had just seen.

"Well," she smiled, running her fingers through Emma's hair and lifting her chin, "I think you've finally found someone who truly loves you."

Emma, never knowing how much she needed her parents' approval until that moment, beamed at her mother.

"Do you love him?" Snow asked.

"Yes," said Emma.

Snow grinned even wider, tears forming in her eyes. "Then we will learn to love him too, though it might take a little longer for him to win David's affection."

"Yeah I don't see them going out for a beer on a regular basis just yet," Emma laughed.

"Probably not," Snow chuckled. She leaned forward and embraced her daughter. "I love you, Emma, and I'm happy for you. All I ever wanted was for you to find your happy ending."

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said pulling out of the hug. "But it won't be happy if I don't get my son back."

"Then let's not waste any more time."

Emma and Snow continued to walk through the jungle, the light growing darker by the second. Emma was starting to grow concerned that David and Hook still weren't back.

"I'm sure they're fine, " Snow reassured her. "We would've heard something if they were in danger."

"You sure?" Emma asked, looking over her shoulder for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're just being thorough." Snow took a big step forward. "Trust me, your dad-"

The princess fell face down onto the path, her hands bracing herself at the last second.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma cried, rushing forward to help her up. "Are you ok?"

Snow sat up and caught her breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off of her clothes. "I just tripped over something."

Emma and Snow looked behind them and saw a large, lumpy figure sticking out from the wild bushes that lined the path. Emma furrowed her brow and walked forward slowly towards the mysterious object.

"What is it?" Snow asked as she started to creep behind Emma.

"I don't know." Emma crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet. She reached forward and touched the figured finding a course piece of fabric. She focused her gaze on the fabric as she slowly peeled it back.

Snow let out a fearful cry as Emma fell hard on her backside when they saw what was lying beneath the cloth.

There he was, eyes glassy, face expressionless and full of dried blood. Dead.

"Emma! Snow!" Hook's and David's voices rang through the trees a few seconds before they came bursting out from the jungle, swords held high.

"What happened?" David asked worriedly. Hook looked madly around for any enemies. Both caught sight of what Emma and Snow were looking at.

"Is that..." Hook started.

"Yes," Snow said breathlessly.

"Greg Mendel," Emma confirmed as she got to her feet.

They all stood there in silence staring at the body of the person they had chased out of Storybrooke.

"This is Pan's doing?" David asked.

"Yes," replied Hook.

"Rumplestiltskin was right. He had no idea who he was working for," Snow said.

Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears and fell to her knees burying her face in her hands.

"Emma?" Snow gasped dropping beside her and wrapping her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" David asked lowering himself slowly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Emma sobbed uncontrollably. "What if... what if..."

"He's not dead, love," Killian said. "Henry is still alive."

"How do you know?" she asked lifting her red, wet eyes up to meet his gaze.

"Because I can feel it. I promised you I was going to help you get your boy back, and that is a promise I intend on keeping." He watched Snow wipe away Emma's tears. His eyes flicked to David who gave him a small nod of thanks.

Emma's weeping was silenced but a huge rush of wind through the trees.

"Is there a storm coming?" Snow asked looking up at the sky through the dense trees.

David watched Hook as he peeled his eyes, not straight up at the sky, but back into the trees ahead of them where the wind had come from. "Hook?"

"That's no storm," Hook groaned dangerously.

Another burst of wind came through rapidly.

"We need to go," Hook said quickly. He reached down to help Emma up off the ground.

"What's going on?" Snow asked as she stood.

"He's coming," Hook whispered.

David twirled his sword in the air. "Peter Pan?"

"No, mate." Hook looked around desperately at the three of them. "The Shadow."

Another gust of strong wind came through, but this time it did not stop.

"RUN!" Hook yelled, grabbing Emma's hand and tearing down the path behind them.

The Shadow flew down from the tops of the trees, reaching out to grab them. Snow and David ducked, narrowly avoiding being taken. They sprinted in the wake of Hook's and Emma's footsteps who were only a few paces ahead of them.

David halted after the Shadow took another swipe at them and turned his sword on it. "COME ON!" he bellowed at it.

Snow, Emma, and Hook all stopped and turned around to see the prince challenging the dark foe. Hook ran back towards him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Swords are no use on it, mate!"

David hesitated for a moment before turning and running again.

The four of them sped through the woods, deviating from the path in an attempt to lose the Shadow, but it was too quick. It zigzagged through the trees coming at them from all angles trying to throw them off and corner them.

Emma was in the front, leading the group, she didn't know where; she just kept running. As she looked over her shoulder to track the Shadow's location, she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet.

"Emma!" Snow screamed as she looked ahead and saw no sign of her daughter. She ran hard in the direction she had just seen her a moment ago, looking around for her when she suddenly felt herself falling and landing hard on the ground.

"Mom!" Emma cried. She crawled over to Snow's side. "Are you ok?"

Before she could answer, Hook and David fell down into the pit, landing right on top of the two girls. The prince and the pirate jumped up, quickly checking to make sure Snow and Emma, who were a bit winded, were ok.

They all turned, looking upwards, and saw the Shadow slowly hovering over its prey. It began to descend into the pit, eyes glowing fiercely and hand outstretched ready to claim its victims.

A white light brighter than the sun burst out of no where filling the pit and extending up out of it. The Shadow let out a shrill shriek and show back away from the light and into the forest.

Just as fast as the light had appeared, it vanished. Snow, David, and Hook looked around and saw Emma breathing heavily, the last of the light retreating into her. She stood still for a moment, blinking rapidly, then collapsed onto the ground as if she'd just been hit with a sludge hammer.

The three of them rushed to her side, Killian reaching first. He wrapped his hand behind her head and cradled it.

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked placing a hand on her rapidly rising and falling chest. David stood protectively over them, flicking his sight between them and the sky above keeping an eye out for the Shadow's return.

Emma didn't speak for a moment as she tried to steady herself and get the feeling back in her body. A comforting warmth, as though she were being wrapped up in a blanket fresh out of the dryer, spread throughout her insides. It was a wonderful feeling; she closed her eyes and absorbed it for just a minute.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma smiled softly. She glanced up at Killian who was studying her cautiously. "I'm fine," she reassured him.

"What was that? What happened?" he asked looking around at the three of them.

David sighed. "Magic."

Killian looked down at Emma in awe. "You have magic?" She nodded. "You know that magic always-"

"-comes with a price," she finished. "Yeah, I know, but it just saved our asses, Killian, so I'll gladly pay it later." She pushed herself off the ground, clutching her side slightly. "Now, how do we get out of here?" she asked looking up out of the pit. They were just sitting ducks right now.

They looked around trying to spot any possible escape route.

"Here," Snow said. She pointed up to a vine that was nestled several feet up in the thick mud walls.

David took a running leap at the wall, but didn't come close to grasping the vine.

"Put me on your shoulders," Snow told David tapping him on the back.

He bent down letting his wife crawl up his back and sit on his shoulders. Slowly standing, David raised Snow up as she stretched out as far as she could for the vine. Her fingertips barely grazed the bottom of it.

"Let me try kneeling," she said, carefully balancing herself as she brought one leg back behind her. Emma and Hook stood close ready to catch either of them in case they fell.

David planted his feet firmly as Snow steadied herself on his shoulders with her knees. She reached up as high as she could, this time managing to wrap both of her hands around the vine.

"You got it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you pull yourself up?" David called.

"I think so."

Snow lifted her knees off of David's shoulder pulling herself upward, but she didn't hold there for long. A split second later, one end of the vine slipped out of the mud sending Snow falling backwards towards the ground and landing in David's arms.

"It's not strong enough to hold the weight," Emma said, stating the obvious.

"We need something else to help pull ourselves up," said David as he looked around for some other form of support.

Hook turned to Emma. "Give me a boost, would you, love?"

"What're you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"I should be able to use my hook to balance out my weight as I climb."

"Here, let me help," David said stepping over.

Both he and Emma crouched down holding their hands out for Hook to step in. They lifted him slowly, Hook using the wall to help steady himself. Emma and David held him at chest height.

"Just a little higher," Hook called down.

They rose him up a few inches more doing their best to hold him steady. Emma could feel her stitches starting to pull sharply against her skin.

"Hook?" she grunted through her gritted teeth.

He gripped the vine firmly with his hand and plunged his hook deep into the wall feeling it catch on what he was sure was a tree root. "Got it," he shouted down.

Emma and David dropped their arms leaving Hook dangling from the wall.

Hook swung his legs, gathering momentum, and began moving slowly up the wall towards the top.

Snow, David, and Emma, who was concealing the fact that her stitches were bleeding, watched the pirate climb up and out of the pit. He tied it tightly around a large tree that stood a couple paces away from the hole in the ground and threw the end down to the others.

"Emma, you first," Snow insisted handing her daughter the rope.

She took a deep breath, readying herself for the pain that was about to hit her side, and began climbing. She tried her best to ignore the pain, but Killian could see it flicking across her face. He wrapped his arms, hand, and hook around the rope and began pulling, trying his hardest to get her out as soon as possible.

When she reached the top, Emma allowed Killian to lift her out and lay her on the ground before tossing the rope back down for her parents.

"I'm ok," Emma said before Killian could fuss over her.

"Let me just have a look, darling," he said pulling away the ripped shreads of her shirt and inspecting her side. "None of the stitching is torn, but you're bleeding again."

"Is it going to kill me?" Emma asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I'm fine." Emma stood just as Snow's hands appeared, gripping the lip of the pit.

Hook knelt down, grasping her hands and pulled the princess up. Snow stood next to Emma as they watched David climb the rope last. Hook pulled up on the rope as David neared the top, giving him the extra boost, though he didn't really need it.

With all four of them on their feet on the same level, they brushed off any excess mud from their clothes and looked around trying to determine their location.

A low, dark laughter came echoing from above followed by a sinister voice. Hook, recognizing it immediately, withdrew his sword. David and Emma followed his lead, unsheathing their weapons as Snow raised her bow and arrow.

"Thank you for doing all the hard work," the voice drawled. "I do hate having to always be pulling people out of there, especially grown ups."

"Hello Felix," Hook growled into the air. "Aren't you going to show yourself? Or are you a coward just like Pan?"

"Captain Hook." Felix's menacing laughter rumbled out again. "You insult me, codfish. And it looks as though you also lied to me. I see you have some friends with you that I did not have the pleasure of meeting aboard your ship the other night."

A figure fell from high in the trees, landing with a loud thud on the forest floor. Felix stood up, slowly revealing his tall, lean stature underneath a dark cloak, the hood casting shadows on his sunken face. His mouth curled evilly as he surveyed the group before him, his eyes looking intensely at each of them.

"You'll have to pardon my manners," he said. "I didn't realize I was in the presence of royalty. Snow White. And Prince Charming. Welcome to the island!"

David and Snow did nothing but stare darkly at Felix, their brows furrowed. They watched his eyes flick to Emma as he started slowly striding towards her.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

Emma, very uncomfortable with the way Felix was looking at her, stayed silent. She glanced at Killian whose hand was white-knuckled with rage as he gripped his sword. Felix invaded Emma's space, stopping only a couple feet away from her. He tilted his head like a curious watchdog.

"What's the matter? Can't you speak, girl?" His eyes focused on hers. "What's your name?"

"Emma Swan."

Felix's eyes grew large with vicious pleasure. "So _you're_ the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White." He began circling her like a lion about to go in for the kill.

Emma caught the sight of Killian's hook twitching with every step he took ready to attack at any moment.

Felix brushed his hand along her shoulder as he walked around from behind bringing them face to face once more. He glided his hand up her neck and lifted her chin.

"The Savior..." The words oozed sinfully from his mouth.

"Watch it," Hook hissed.

"Oh, has the fearsome Captain Hook become sweet on a certain blonde?" Felix said savagely. He ran his fingers slowly through Emma's hair, relishing in the anger that was rising out of the pirate. as he looked Emma in the eyes again. "Are you in love with a codfish, my dear?"

"Get your hands off my daughter," David growled taking a few steps towards him.

Felix laughed evilly. "Well, it looks like I've found the favorite of the group I'm sure you'll be of some use to us," he said to Emma.

"Us?" Snow questioned.

The cruel smirk was plastered on his face once more. "Boys!"

At the sound of his voice, several bodies dropped down into the area outnumbering them significantly. They all stared at the four intruders in the middle, waiting for their next instructions.

David twirled his sword in his hand readying himself for a fight.

Felix clicked his tongue mockingly at the prince. "Fighting would be foolish, your highness. You will not win."

"I'm not afraid of a few boys," David taunted.

"Is that a threat, Charming?"

"You tell me."

Felix raised his brow at the challenge. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall have." He lifted his arm and signaled for the Lost Boys to attack.

The group readied themselves as the Lost Boys charged forward, but they were far outnumbered. It didn't take long for Snow's arrows to run out and for Emma's sword to be knocked from her hands. David and Hook managed to knock out a few foes, but were tackled in the end, forced to surrender their weapons.

"Bind them," Felix commanded.

Snow, David, Emma, and Hook were slammed into the ground while they were tied up, their hands behind their backs, and gagged. Each of them was then taken by a Lost Boy and jerked back up on their feet.

"Let's go," Felix said once his captors were ready. "He's expecting us."

They marched on through the jungle. Even though no one had said, all of them knew exactly where they were going.

Emma stared straight ahead; she didn't dare look around at her parents or Killian. The continuous crunch of the fallen leaves and twigs under the weight of their feet was enough to tell her they were all ok. A familiar, salty scent waved past her as she felt a light brush along her arm. Emma knew it was Killian's way of telling her everything would be ok and that he was there to protect her. She wished she could reach out and take his hand to hold on to for support.

She was scared. Emma Swan was very scared. And Killian Jones knew it.

The Lost Boys continued to lead their prisoners deeper into the heart of Neverland. They walked for a long time, so long Emma was sure they were zigzagging through the jungle so the path to wherever they were heading would be very hard to track.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the group came to a break in the trees with a very distinct dirt path running through it towards a clearing ahead.

Felix stopped just before entering the clearing and turned towards the group.

"He's waiting for you," he drawled, the words dripping with cruel pleasure from his mouth. He swung his arm around, motioning for his captors to move forward down the path.

It was like volunteering to go first into the lion's den, but Emma knew there was no way of getting out of this. If someone didn't go, they would be forced. She stepped forward, prompting immediate objections from her parents and the pirate.

"Emma! No! What are you doing?!" they shouted simultaneously.

Emma looked back at her family briefly, just long enough to say "we don't have a choice," before she was shoved roughly down the path by Felix.

This was it. This was where he was hiding.

Peter Pan.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma trudged down the path into the clearing, Felix following closely alongside her. She could hear the crunching of the others' footsteps coming from behind. How the hell were they going to get out of this? All four of them were tied up. Rumplestiltskin hadn't been seen or heard from since he left the ship. And for all they knew, Neal, Tamara, and Regina had been killed by Peter Pan as soon as he captured them. The one thing she hoped for was that Henry would be here. If this was where Peter Pan was hiding, her son would have to be there too.

The tree line ended with the path giving way to a grassy field that had been transformed into an elaborate campsite filled with tents, fire pits, and homemade weapons. The tents were lined up strategically forming a distinct path that Felix, who was sticking the end of his club-like walking stick into Emma's back, led her down.

As they moved through the camp, Emma, Hook, Snow, and David were all pushed and shoved until they were marching side by side in a line.

Killian stole a glance at Emma who was standing next to him. He wanted to give her a reassuring smile, but he couldn't muster one. He had no idea what was going to happen when they reached the other side of the camp, though he knew exactly who they would find.

Felix stopped at the last of the tents and turned to his prisoners. "Friends," he said with an evil little smirk, "may I present our leader, the heart of Neverland, Peter Pan." He gestured ahead, stepping aside to give the four of them a clear view of the legendary character himself.

A large throne-like chair made from various branches, vines, and leaves sat centered against the forest backdrop. And there, sitting cross-legged drumming his fingers together, was the fabled red-headed lost boy himself. Peter Pan.

"Welcome to Neverland," he smiled maliciously to the group. His minions shoved the prisoners forward so they stood only a few feet from where he sat and removed their gags. Peter eyed them as if they were his brand new toys. "I hope you're enjoying the island so far."

"What do you want, Pan?" Hook growled.

Peter stretched out his legs and stood up from the chair. He walked slowly towards the pirate, a slight bounce in his step.

"Captain Hook," Peter said, a tiny curl on this lip forming, "I never thought I would get the pleasure of seeing you again. you know it wasn't very gentleman-like of you to leave without saying goodbye to your gracious host."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Host?"

Peter dropped his jaw dramatically. "Have you lost all your manners since you left Neverland, Captain?" Hook didn't respond. "I allowed you to stay here, to eat my food, walk freely around the island, even though this is a no grown ups allowed kind of realm. All the while you plotted your escape." Peter got close to the pirate's face. "How did that turn out, by the way? Did you finally skin your crocodile?"

Hook bit his lip trying his best to hold his tongue. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to not knock the punk flat on the ground.

"I suppose I can forgive the rudeness though," Peter continued. "After all, you did bring me some new friends." He looked around at Emma, Snow, and David. It was like Christmas had come early. "But you know," he said as he trotted back towards his throne, "I could've swore you had more friends."

The four prisoners exchanged nervous glances. None of them liked where this was heading. They watched Peter hop up onto his throne and grab a scepter that had been made out of a large stick and some brightly colored fruits and flowers.

"Boys, bring out the other guests!" he declared, practically dancing for joy.

The three lost boys, who had been guarding a tent off to the side, retreated into it. They emerged a minute later dragging Regina, Tamara, and Neal with them.

"There are your friends too, right?" Peter asked Hook, gesturing to the new arrivals.

Hook glared at Peter Pan.

Peter laughed cruelly. "You know, I guess I can see now why you kept half of your crew a secret, Captain." He stepped down from the chair and walked over to Neal, staring him dead in the eyes. "You have a traitor amongst your group." He jerked his head looking towards David. "Did you know that Prince Charming? Did you know you were carrying a deceitful little runaway?"

Emma had had enough of this kid's game. She undid the ropes from around her wrists that she had been secretly loosening ever since they had arrived at the camp and elbowed the lost boy standing behind her in the face.

"Emma, no!" Killian screamed as she charged after Peter Pan.

Peter shot straight up in the air as Emma leapt to grab him causing her to knock Regina to the ground instead. Peter cackled as he watched from high in the sky as Emma climbed off of Regina and the two attempted to regain their balance.

"WHERE IS HENRY?!" Emma bellowed rounding back on the flying boy. Felix came up behind her, grabbing her wrists and locking them once more.

"So that's why you've come," said Peter, floating slowly back down to the ground. "you're here for the boy. Henry."

Emma's face was burning. "You tell me where he is right now or I swear to God I'll-"

"No need to make threats," Peter responded calmly holding up his hand. "Henry is alive. I've kept him... safe for you."

"What do you want with him?" Hook demanded.

Peter sighed and scratched his head. "Do I really have to tell you the whole story?"

Emma wanted to pounce, but Felix was surprisingly strong for his stature. "You start talking right now, you little shit," she hissed.

"What's with all the pent up anger? Where does this come from?"

"It's called a mother's rage."

Peter laughed. "Oh so _you're_ the other mother!" He pressed his palm to his face and shook his head. "I was so confused when Henry warned me that _both_ of his mothers would be coming for him. And then I met Her Majesty over here-" he pointed to Regina, "-she has quite a temper, you know. I had to disarm her magic, which is very impressive, I might add." Peter saw them all shooting daggers at him. "Anyways, I didn't get how a kid could have _two_ mothers." He glanced at Snow. "I don't have a mother, you see. Don't need one!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Snow sassed, her brow raised.

"What does this have to do with the story?" David asked.

"Nothing," Neal chimed in. "He's just toying with us."

Peter glared at Neal. "You dare to speak in front of me, Baelfire?" He stuck his scepter in Neal's face. "Don't think you'll escape me again."

"Enough games, Peter," Hook demanded. "Tell us what you want with the lad now!"

"Alright, if it'll make you all stop whining," Peter scoffed.

He shuffled back to his leafy throne, dragging his scepter beside him and plopped into the seat. He sighed, flopping his lips like a bored horse. "Now pay attention because I'm only going to tell this story once. And if you interrupt, you'll be sorry..."

"Just get on with it already," David said growing extremely impatient.

Peter took a deep breath and started his story.

"A long time ago, way before you got here, Captain, there was a prophecy that said Henry is to be my replacement here in Neverland. Apparently I'm not good enough to be Keeper of the Realm. I'm supposed to go grow up. But you know what? I don't want to grow up. This place is mine. I want to stay here forever and no one is going to stand in the way of that. I've been searching for many years for this kid and I've finally found him. And no one is going to take him away from here. He's mine now. Now I'm going to give you one chance. Pack up and leave now and I won't stop you. Stay and try to take the boy back and I will destroy you all."

There was a silence as the prisoners absorbed what they were just told

Emma glared at the rotten teenager in front of her. He was like a spoiled kid who always got whatever he wanted and now they were there telling him no and he didn't like it. All she wanted to do was give him a nice right hook.

"How do we know you're not just making all of this up? That you don't have some other sort of hidden agenda?" David asked.

"Because I can prove it, Your Highness," he said mockingly.

"How?" Snow questioned.

"Because I just happen to have the Seer who made the prophecy here in this camp." Peter's mouth curled into a cruel smirk. He knelt on the seat of his throne and twisted around to look back at the forest behind him. "Come on out, my magical friend," he called.

A dark, hooded figure slithered out from behind the trees. The Seer moved slowly and smoothly towards the group. It wasn't until the figure moved closer to them could they make out its features. The hair was wavy, draping on the sides of the face, eyes large and dark, and skin scaly and sparkling. It was Rumplestiltskin.

"Hello dearies."


End file.
